The long way home
by GhostWriter84
Summary: Esmeralda and Kitty are sisters from the U.K, they find Ricks group on the way to Hershel's farm. Esmeralda is a fun loving goofy girl who even melts the heart of Daryl and Kitty is a down to earth doctor. The sisters are completely different and are about to have their lives turned upside down. Please read and review. Rated M for gore, language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own any characters or rights of the walking dead!**

**Chapter 1.**

Esmeralda looked over at her sister sleeping in the front seat of the car; she started to wonder how things got this bad. "Go on holiday with your dad" her mum had said. She hadn't spoken to her dad for years her sister did but after the years of beatings she couldn't be bothered to speak to him, let alone bond with him but Kitty had begged her, she didn't want to make the long flight from the UK to the US with just her dad and his new girlfriend so she finally broke down and agreed.

Soon after that things went from bad to worse the outbreak had happened and their dad's girlfriend got bit and caught a fever only to come back and bite their dad. At that point Esmeralda grabbed Kitty and the keys to the rental car and left, the radio said head to Atlanta neither of them knew how to get there so they started the longest road trip ever.

Kitty stirred in the seat next to her snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Are you tired?" Kitty asked rubbing her eyes

"Nope" This was a lie as Esmeralda had been the sole driver as Kitty couldn't drive. "I think we've gone the wrong way and we're almost out of petrol..."Esmeralda was cut off mid sentence as coming towards her was a RV and a man on a motorbike, she looked at Kitty gob smacked this was the first sign of life they'd seen for ages.

"Should I follow them?" she asked not knowing what to do.

"Hell yes! What's the worse that can happen? Quick turn around before you lose them!" she yelled her blues eyes filled with excitement and hope. As she did a U-Turn she found herself smiling she loved her sisters love for life and adventure.

After a few minutes they all seemed to come to a halt and the rough looking man got off his bike and made his way over to the girl's car.

"Why the hell you following us woman" his tone was rough and threatening.

"We just wanted help" Esmeralda said stepping out of the car, she wasn't sure if this pissed off the man more "we're not from around her you see and we just want to get to Atlanta and our petrol is ru.."

"Petrol? Petrol! Wow your real lost lady" he said in a mocking tone his blue eyes squinting at her "Well you better move on, nothing we can do for ya" The rough man got right up in to Esmeralda's face he's blue eyes burning in to her emerald green ones.

The threatening movement had provoked Kitty as she jumped out of the car and pushed her way in-between them

"**HEY YOU! PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE!**" this made the man step back in shock, he'd been yelled at by plenty of women but to be told to pick on someone your own sizes by someone who was no more than 5"2 at the most threw him.

"Well" he said rubbing the stubble on his chin "she's more my sizes than you are short stuff, do what you please I've got a girl to locate." and with that he turned and walked off.

"Come on Kitty; let's go we'll find somewhere."

"Girls, excuse me wait up!" they turned to see an elderly gentleman with kind eyes "I'm Dale, please stay we are all just a bit up in the air at the moment we've lost a small girl and one of our groups boy has been shot."

"How bad is it?" Kitty asked tying her long brown hair back "I'm a surgeon also I have a great medical kit with us, I can help show me the way" she started pulling all sort of medical equipment from the back of the car handing stuff to Esmeralda and Dale.

Dale entered the farm house and spoke softly to a dark haired gentleman and what must have been wife pointing towards the two girls standing amongst an array of medical equipment.

"Can you help my son?" the tall woman asked

"Almost positive I can." Kitty nodded.

With that Kitty was rushed in to the room where Esmeralda could see an elderly man bent over a bed and with that the door was closed. She looked at Dale and wrapped her arms around herself wondering again how did it all go wrong?


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do not own any rights or characters of The walking Dead!**

**Thank you to all who read my first chapter I'm just getting the hang of doing this many thanks.**

**Any ideas or feedback that may help me is greatly welcome thanks.**

**Chapter 2.**

Esmeralda was sitting on the porch for what felt like hours when she was joined by the dark haired man that Dale had been whispering to.

"So" he said looking at the dark haired girl "How comes you have all that medical stuff? Not that I'm not grateful, I'm Rick Grimes by the way"

"I'm Esmeralda, we passed a medical centre a few weeks back and Kitty has always been one for making sure her first aid kit is full, so we took medicines, equipment, anything really." Esmeralda sighed placing her head in her hands.

"Well my little boy is gonna be fine thanks to your little sister."

"Older sister, I know she's a lot smaller and looks younger but she's got five years on me." She threw her head back and chuckled, everyone made that mistake but she found her laughter was contagious as Rick soon started laughing with her, they must have looked like a pair of crazy people laughing at nothing.

By the time night fell Kitty had joined the group and Carl was out of danger. She settled down by the fire and let out a yawn that seemed oversized for her.

"You've had a busy day young lady I've set you up a place to sleep in the RV."Dale said helping up the sleepy woman and steering her to the vehicle where her sister was already sitting at the table with a tall blond who was introduced as Andrea.

"Night Kitty" Esmeralda said whilst tucking her sister in for the night "Sleep tight"

"Don't let the undead bite." Kitty added in a sleepy tone before falling in to a deep sleep.

Esmeralda walked outside where she saw the brown haired man she had a run in with earlier in the day standing by the fire. Time to try again she thought to herself maybe he's calmed down.

"Hi, I'm Esmeralda but everyone calls me Essie" she said smiling.

"Daryl" he said gruffly Daryl took a good look at the woman standing in front of him her green eyes standing out against her tanned skin and black hair, her vest top was grubby and torn she looked like she hadn't had a good night sleep in months.

"I saved you some food, I'll go get it" with that she turned on her heels and jogged gently away. Daryl watched her go she looked just as nice from behind he decided smiling to himself.

When she returned Daryl was sitting by the fire.

"Here you go" she handed him the plate and settled down by him. "So did you find that lost girl?"

"Nah, gonna head out first light try again."

"She must be so scared and alone" she felt her throat tightening at the thought of her own family so far away, she felt tears welling up in her eyes, Daryl seeing this changed the subject.

"So Esmeralda what sort of name is that? Did your parents hate ya?" He chuckled giving her a firm elbow in the arm.

"Well its mums fault" Daryl gave a smirk at her accent when she said "mum" and not mom he liked it. "She was a big fan of Victor Hugo's The hunchback of Notre Dame she named me Agnus Esmeralda, but I really hate being called Agnus it makes me feel old so I use my middle name it sounds...sexy."

Esmeralda noticed the smirk that Daryl gave her and playfully swatted him on the arm.

"Come on, it's the best name of a bad lot plus it makes me original"

"Well that's one way t' look at it. You betta go to sleep before sumone mistakes you for a walker and blows ya head off"

"Yeah I'm absolutely bloody shattered; it's been so long since I've slept properly. Nighty night." She pulled herself up and brushed herself down she smiled at Daryl. "See you tomorrow." Then she did something Daryl didn't expect she bent down and hugged him, turned and walked slowly back to the RV.

Daryl couldn't remember the last time he been hugged and now this weird stranger was here with her odd accent and for no reason she hugged him, he wasn't sure how to react damn he wasn't even sure if he liked being hugged.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Do not own any rights or characters of The walking Dead!**

**Chapter 3.**

* * *

"_Kitty we have to go" Esmeralda tugging at her arm "Leave him he's dead now!"_

_Chocking back the tears and angry Kitty let herself be led by her sister, how could Essie be so heartless that was their father even if he hadn't been a great one they could have helped him._

_She felt herself being roughly flung in to the car she sat there looking down at her hands she noticed they were covered in blood, her dads blood, she started sobbing uncontrollably….._

Kitty woke covered in sweat the hot air felt like it was chocking her it was still dark out but she could hear her sister snoring on the floor, she needed air. She got out of bed stepping on one of Essie hand because she was star fished out on the floor she always managed to take up so much room when she slept she smiled looking at her sister.

She opened the door to the RV and walked outside she was breathing deep and long she shut her eyes trying to shake her nightmare.

"Hello, what are you doing up so late"

Kitty jumped and looked up it was Dale on night watch

"Couldn't sleep, may I come up?" she replied not waiting for him to say yes, she already started climbing her tiny frame moving quickly up the ladder.

"I think it's hard for anyone to sleep, well apart for your sister she seems to be snoring enough….well to wake the dead" he chuckled "So how you been? Your quite the hero round here you know?"

"Good thanks, better if there were no nightmares. I'm worried to be honest" She looked at the kind mans eyes her big blue eyes filling with tears and over running with emotion. "I feel I'm putting Essie in danger I can't kill anything even theses walkers, I just can't she has no problem doing it and I feel she's just protecting me all the time. Also if I hadn't begged her to come she'd be at home with the others looking after them, I know she hates me for that" Her tears fell freely now and her words were getting caught in her sobs. "I know she's worried about mum…she…..she…blames me that...ssshe c-c-can't protect them…" Dale grabbed the small woman in to him and held her in a warm hug and rubbed her back she was hysterical.

"Your sister loves you and she doesn't blame you for anything, I mean if she was home she'd be worried about you and want to be here looking after you. " he rubbed her back some more tears soaked his blue shirt "Just because you can't kill just goes to show what you are, a kind gentle soul who would rather heal than kill, besides you're the size of a flea I doubt you could do much damage to a walker anyways" This made Kitty laugh through her tears and she raised her head to look at Dale and gave him a gentle smile.

"Thanks" she said rubbing her eyes like a small child. She placed her head on his shoulder and before she could say anything she was in a deep slumber.

* * *

Essie woke her eyes taking in the surrounding of the RV she looked up to the bed where Kitty had been and noticed it empty, she always was an early riser she thought to herself.

She got up and she could smell food her stomach grumbling she made her was to a small table where Kitty was sitting with a small bloke she remembered he's name it was Glenn.

"Well hello sleeping beauty" Glenn said in a sing song tone "Kitty was just saying how she wants to go in to town with me for supplies"

Essie looked at the small man and then to her sister, she didn't like the idea what if something happened, it was like Kitty read her mind.

"I'll be fine Glenn can look after me and I need to look for more medical supplies to restock my first aid kit."

"Fine but stay safe and Glenn if she doesn't come back don't you bother to return either "Glenn wasn't sure if she was joking but he didn't want to find out so he just nodded at the woman.

Daryl had been watching the trio talk and listening he liked the way Essie got up in Glenn's face protecting her sister, family first he thought just like Merle and he had been.

"Hey London" He hollered at her.

"Actually from Wales, but yes" she like the look on his face as if he was trying to figure out the difference between London and Wales

"Same difference, you fancy comin' out to look for this lost girl? As long as your ass don't slow me down!"

"You're on cowboy, let's go" She started walking in front of him

"Uh…Catherine Zeta Jones the other direction" He pointed his arrow towards the woods shaking his head, what was he doing to himself.

"Yeah Yeah! just testing you." She added she waved bye to her sister and followed Daryl into the woods she liked the idea of spending the day in the woods with a rough tough the edges redneck.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do NOT own any rights or characters of the walking dead.**

**Thanks to GatorGirl99 for reviewing I'm really enjoying writing and love getting reviews, hopefully the story is getting better each time.**

* * *

**Chapter 4.**

Daryl and Essie walked thought the woods the conversation so far had been short and polite he'd told her about Merle and the CDC and she'd told him all about her trip to America all the way up to meeting him,

"So what you mean to say is you girls can't read a map?" He snorted

"Hey it's hard to do and the Sav-Nav was down and I don't understand the whole road system, I mean what's wrong with a roundabout? It works in the UK!" she exclaimed

"How the hell did you girls survive so long, tell you one thing I'm fed up of saving girls who can't even look after themselves!" Even as the words left his mouth he knew they were harsh and turned to see if he'd offended her, he didn't want to he liked the girl she was caring and rough sort of like a stray cat.

"Your insult sir does not wound this girl" she said in a mocking posh accent that made him smirk "Besides if one did not have such good arms us feeble creatures wouldn't feel the need you to save us!"

Daryl went to laugh but as he did he saw that she was about to fall, as she lost her footing he grabbed for her and she reached for him, the both fell back tumbling down the hill his crossbow falling down in front of them Daryl hoping she didn't land on it they landed with a thud!

Essie opened her eyes and they were looking straight in to his crystal blue eyes her arms still wrapped tightly around his neck his arms around her waist.

"You ok?" he asked his hand moving from her waist to move the hair from her face.

"I told you it's your arms us women just put ourselves in danger to be in them" and with that she started laughing her body moving in fits under his she buried her face in to his shoulder, this caused him to laugh he hadn't laughed like that for a long time.

He moved his other hand from her waist grabbed her face in both hands and kissed her. The kiss was rough but passionate his hands ran down her waist and moved under her top, she adjusted herself under him she could feel he was aroused his rough hand moved under her top and found their way to her breasts; she let out a groan her soft hands moving under his shirt and down his muscular back. His kisses moved on to her neck sucking and nibbling, usually Essie would pull away from getting a love bite but she was enjoying the roughness of him, he pulled her grubby vest top over her head leaving her in just her bra and he kissed her chest as his hands worked to remove it. Essie was pushing up to him begging for him she'd never wanted a man more her hands tugging at his jeans whilst he'd finally removed the tricky bra and was sucking her breasts. Her moans echoed through the woods and they both knew that could attract walkers but neither cared the danger made it better. Daryl's hands moved down her body and started unbuckling her pants he removed the with ease and speed his rough fingers moved in her skilfully making her pant and groan

"DARYL!" she screamed his name as he made her cum.

Next her hands started unbuckling his belt and pulling his jeans down he positioned himself over her and entered her they were like wild animals each clawing at each others backs with their nails each moaning in ecstasy. Daryl pulled at her hair using his full force on her, loving that this girl was as wild as he was. Essie climaxed.

"That's it darlin He moaned in her ear.

Daryl groaned joining her and letting his body fall on to hers. They laid there for a bit both panting and dirty; Daryl was the first to move as he located his clothes and passed Essie hers.

"We betta' git movin' losin' daylight."

After they both dressed Daryl grabbed his crossbow and looked over at Essie who was tying back her long raven hair, damn he thought I hope she don't get bit and with that they both carried on trying to do the impossible carry on tracking a little girl with out jumping on each other again.

* * *

_In town._

Kitty made her way to the pharmacy department in the small store it had already been picked clean all she got were a few aspirin, paracetamol and some dressings but it would do for now. She made her way over to Glenn who was packing canned goods in to a bag.

"Toilet rolls" Kitty said placing them in to a half full bag.

"So...your sister..." Glenn tried to read Kitty to see if he was safe continuing the subject.

"Yes" Kitty thought she knew where this was going Essie had always attracted the boys she was like a peacock strutting around using them and always keeping them at arms length, where as Kitty was shy no one noticed her.

"Is she crazy, no disrespect" he quickly added "but she really is quite scary you know?"

Kitty gave him a sweet smile, the first man to not want to bed her baby sister.

"No she has to be tough we had an abusive biological father my mum left and remarried but made the wrong choice, she married an abusive army drop out, she stayed because she became pregnant. As we got older I went to uni." she looked away from Glenn she didn't want him to see the guilt she had for leaving her family "Essie stayed because she was tough it stopped my step dad using my mum and brother as a punching bag, she could have done anything with her life but stayed there like the family guard dog." Glenn looked sadly at Kitty whose eyes were shining with tears.

"Look on the bright side at least you have each other." He gave her a quick hug and then smiled "Let's go back and feed the masses."

As they were riding back Kitty felt calmer than she had in a long time the warm sun bathed her skin and she starred humming Glenn looked over.

"Are you humming Lady Ga Ga?" and with that he joined in.


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope people are reading but if not well I guess I'm writing for myself. I'd love some reviews.**

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

It was late dusk when Daryl and Essie started making their way back to the farm; he was out in front listening to her grunt and swear at a tree branch she'd walked in to.

"You and that tree want sum private time?" He asked mockingly

"Well I do like wood Mr Dixon" he loved her quick wit.

"Daryl can I ask you something?"

"Just did" he smirked

"When Kitty and I first arrived Shane was going on about that whole Otis thing you know at the school" Daryl wondered where this conversation was going "I think Shane killed him otherwise he wouldn't have had Otis's gun. I don't trust him"

Daryl raised an eyebrow as he carried on making his way through the thick undergrowth "_How did she notice that?_" he thought "_Girl must me quicker than I thought._"

"Also" She added "Can you teach me to use a gun please?" This question made Daryl stop and face her, he wasn't sure if he wanted her to have a gun.

"You know guns ain't toys, you'd have to listen to me, no messin' and no playin' around."

"Promise" She replied almost instantly "I just want to protect Kitty better."

* * *

Kitty was starting to worry it was getting late and Essie never missed food.

"What you thinking about sweetheart"

She looked up to see Shane looking down on her, she didn't like him much he was always leering at her.

"Just waiting for Esmeralda to come back." she replied politely

"She's with that redneck Dixon I'd tell her to keep her distance from him, you can always join me for dinner" he was now clearly looking down her top, Kitty folded her arms over her chest.

"No thanks I'm fine" but it was too late he'd already picked up her plate from her and started walking; she sighed got up and slowly followed. Shane smirked thinking he was on to a sure thing "_this girl is to polite to say no_" he thought,

"Thanks officer, I'm a starving Marvin" Essie had just returned and had taken the plate from his hand and pulled Kitty away with her spare hand.

Essie turned to notice the filthy look Shane threw her she shot him one back Essie wasn't letting that dick get near Kitty no matter what she had to do.

Kitty noticed how dirty and bruised her sister was then her eyes were drawn to a purple bruise on her neck and raised an eyebrow.

"Have fun?" Kitty asked in a disapproving tone which caused her sister to roll her eyes.

"Just eat" she replied

* * *

Kitty woke up early the next morning Carl was being let out of bed and she wanted to do a few checks on him. After washing she had a quick breakfast and looked at Essie who was sprawled out on the floor snoring and muttering in her sleep, she placed the blanket back over her sister and walked over to the farm house.

When kitty walked in to the farm house she was greeted by a cheerful Lori.

"Hey Kitty he's dying to get out in the fresh air." Lori chirped nodding towards the bedroom where Carl was laying.

"Let's take a look at him then" Hershel joined Kitty in the room

"What do you think? Time to let him run free?" Hershel asked

She checked Carl over and nodded.

"Your free to go Master Grimes just be careful."

Carl fist punched the air "Thanks! You're the best!" he chucked his arms around Kitty's tiny neck in a giant hug.

Just before she was leaving Lori had appeared

"Kit" Kitty didn't like the way Lori had shortened her name but was to polite to say anything "Can I have a chat a sec?"

"Sure" Kitty sat down at the table and patted the chair next to her.

Lori took a few deep breaths and put her face in her hands, rubbed her face and then looked up at her.

"I'm pregnant." her face was twisted in sadness and fear "I don't know what to do, I can't keep it."

Kitty looked shocked and put a comforting arm around Lori.

"Talk to Rick find out what you both want to do then I will help you in whatever way you need."

A little sob escaped Lori's mouth.

"Thank you, thank you so much." She hugged Kitty hard.

* * *

When Essie woke she was disappointed that Daryl had gone off but it didn't last long, she found Maggie and Kitty hanging out on the porch.

"Hey buddies" She said taking the porch steps two at a time then sprawling herself out on the swinging chair on the porch.

Maggie smirked and Kitty looked away blushing.

"What?" Essie asked a bit upset that she wasn't on the inside of this joke.

"We were talking bout you and Daryl you two must have had a rough time yesterday all those bruises and scratches." Maggie snorted.

"Really? Well let's maybe talk about how long it took you and Glenn to come back from town Mags" Essie quickly replied getting a fist bump off Kitty. "Do you want some ice Maggie?"

Maggie looked bemused "For what?"

"That burn I just served you!" Essie cackled the rest of the girls joined in but their laughter was cut short by the sound of a gun being fired and people shouting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to anyone reading and thank you for all reviews. I'm trying to update as quickly as possible and i'm debating what to do after the group leave the farm. Also sorry this is a short chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 6.**

Essie hugged her legs to her chest Kitty and Hershel had been back and forth to the bedroom. The front door opened and Andrea walked in.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU MANAGE TO SHOT HIM!" Essie launched herself at the tall blond; it took T-Dogg and Shane to hold her back.

"I'm sorry I mistook him for a walker" she backed off holding her hands up.

Essie remember Daryl's bloody face and how pale he'd looked she had to admit she could have made that mistake to. She returned to her chair and went back to waiting she hadn't felt so useless since her little brother fell over and ripped a chunk out of his knee and had to go to hospital, he'd cried so much and the blood had poured out but she couldn't do anything then and she couldn't do anything now.

* * *

Kitty had cleaned up Daryl and she could see why her sister liked him, he'd spent days looking for Sophia sustained enough injuries that could kill a man and still got himself home only to get shot and he hadn't even flinched when Kitty had put stiches in his side. She also noticed that he had a good body and she blushed when he caught her staring to long at it.

"So when can I get back out there?" he asked he bit his fingers whilst waiting for an answer, Kitty thought he did this through boredom but now she thought maybe he did it through nerves or annoyance because he'd been continually biting his fingers during the whole treatment and she decide he was either annoyed about being stuck in the room or nervous in case people thought he was a screw up for not finding Sophia.

"Once the wound has started to heal and not before." She used her strictest doctor voice at him. "You're a good man Daryl and when I say that take it as gospel because I know horrid and vile men and you are nothing like them." She bent down kissing him lightly on the head.

Daryl looked in to her blue eyes and didn't doubt the words she said but they made him feel uneasy, no one had ever cared about Daryl Dixon and now when the world had gone to hell he found two girls who saw through all his bullshit.

"Just doin what Rick or Shane would do" he replied in a mumbled voice.

"Rick would do it out of duty and Shane would do it if it benefited him, you do it because you're a good man." She left the room leaving the sent of coconut in the room he wondered how she could still smell like that.

The bedroom door opened and he turned he felt his stiches pulling as he squinted at the figure standing in the doorway it was Essie he turned back away from her.

"I brought you some food I've been told you have to eat it." She placed it on the side and moved around the room and got on her knees so her face met his "Hey Daryl."

"What?" He really didn't want another speech about how much of a good guy he was when he felt like shit.

"What lies on the bottom of the ocean and shakes?"

"What?" He asked confused

"A nervous wreck." A smile crossed her face as he let out a chuckle.

"Woman you're as crazy as a bag of cats." He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately

"Now get some sleep" She stood up and walked out of the room

Daryl sat up and picked up the plate of food and started eating, for the first time he felt liked he belonged.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own any rights to the walking dead or any of the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 7.**

_She could smell burning running from the house she could see it now the barn was on fire the smoke swirled and the flames lit up the black night sky, she turned she had to find her sister she jumped down the porch stairs walkers in every direction, she managed to outrun a few their hands reaching for her she made it past them._

_The smoke was getting thicker so thick she couldn't breathe properly._

_"Kitty!" she called for her sister trying to make her way through the thick smoke, she fell over something pulling herself to her knees she saw it wasn't a something it was a someone on the ground in front of her was Dales body ripped open his insides pulled out his lifeless eyes staring up at her, she tried to scream but her body wouldn't let her she pulled herself to her feet running as hard as she could then she heard it a blood curdling scream._

"_KITTY!" She yelled and ran in the direction of the scream she was in a field and she saw him, Shane was standing over her sister a chunk of flesh in his mouth._

"_Get away from her you twat" She picked up a rock laying on the floor and smashed it in to his skull only stopping when she was to exhausted to carry on, she sobbed and moved to the lifeless body of her sister as she went to touch her Kitty woke and lunged at her._

Essie sat up sweat dripping off her she looked around the dark RV her eyes adapting to the dim light she made out Kitty's outline she made her way over to her sister and checked on her.

"Thank god" she sighed. "Just a dream" She left the RV and joined Dale on the roof the cool night air made her feel better.

"You ok?" Dale asked he could see she was upset.

"Just checking your ok" She hugged him tightly "Thank you for looking after us you've been more of a father to us than our own."

Dale smiled and hugged her back the words made him feel warm inside he'd never got to have kids and these girls never had a proper dad they needed each other.

* * *

Essie has stayed up all night with Dale swapping stories with each other talking about things they missed.

"Daryl's going to teach me to use a gun" Essie said watching the group starting to wake up and move out of their tents.

"You and him seem to go well together."

"I think it's because we are alike except he puts up walls and acts tough to stop himself getting hurt where as I put up walls and make jokes to stop getting hurt." She tilted her head listening to Kitty waking up in the RV beneath her.

"I'll teach both you girls to shot" Dale said rubbing his beard

"What? Why?" Essie looked up at him confused

"Cause Daryl is going to be busy healing and looking for Sophia and both you girls need to know how to shot, Glenn can take watch and I'll take you two shooting today."

"OK I'm going to get Kitty" She rushed down the ladder and burst in to the RV Dale could hear her excited voice in the vehicle.

* * *

Kitty held the gun wondering why she was doing this she hated weapons but Essie was so excited and it was nice to spend time with Dale.

"Ok girls, time for lunch" Dale pulled out the picnic basket Kitty had made he patted the ground next to him as the girls sat down one on either side of him. He felt proud they had only been out here for a few hours but they'd both been hitting the targets he'd made, he had no fear they could use a gun if needed.

"So are you girls gonna stay with us for the long term?" he asked hopefully

"Yeah" Essie said swallowing her sandwich "We are going to see if they have any information on the UK in Fort Benning, who knows maybe home is safe and hasn't got the virus."

"Or maybe it's not as bad there." Kitty added

He smiled at them he knew deep down they thought the worst about their family but the hope they had kept them moving on so he just put one arm around each of them and pulled them in for a hug.

The three of them sat glued to the spot for a while Essie broke the silence.

"I got sick a few weeks before coming here, the doctors said it was just a cold but I thought it was something else." Dale looked confused "I had a really bad cough and fever my body felt like it was on fire even mum got worried."

"What happened?" Dale asked

"Kitty came to visit and stayed over but she couldn't give me anything for it, I woke up one night and thought that I was going to die but something in me just snapped and I thought I needed to fight it, I didn't want to die yet and not of some shitty flu so I fought it, over the next week I got better."

"What do you think it was?" The old man asked wondering why she had shared the story.

"I think maybe it was the first strain of the virus, loads of people had the same symptoms as me and some had to go to hospital."

"Maybe or maybe you got the virus and lived." Dale added releasing the girls from the hug they'd been in.

Kitty laughed so loud it made the other two jump.

"Esmeralda Stone the girl who lived! It's like Harry Potter the boy who lived!"

Essie rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Let's go home you loon."

"Race you" Kitty yelled jumping up and started running at full speed Essie bolted after her and Dale smiled at the two carefree girls.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again for reading and reviewing I'm just going to quickly mention of Essie's dream I wasn't sure if I was going to put it in, I did in the end because the dream can be taken in two ways, that it was a dream of what's to come or it's a dream of what she fears of losing. Let me know what you think about it.**

* * *

**Chapter 8.**

The three of them returned to the group and made their way to the RV, Dale spotted Andrea and Shane returning from their own shooting lesson and he made his way over to Andrea to talk. Kitty was watching the two of them and felt a twinge of anger and sadness inside her when Andrea raised her voice and stormed off, Kitty followed her.

"Hey Andrea" the short woman had to jog to reach the tall blond "Can I just have a word." Andrea just shrugged at her.

"You should give Dale a break you moan about the loss of your family and how it's left you dead inside and here you have a kind gentle man who cares about you!" her anger was burning inside her now and she noticed how Andrea had balled up her fists by the side of her she didn't care she continued "Sometimes you make your family, everyone has lost someone if you find people who care grab hold of them!"

"What do you know about me?" Andrea snarled moving close to kitty's face "you and your sister have each other."

Kitty didn't move from the spot, standing her ground the short brunettes face burned with pure anger. "This is true but if one of us was to die we'd fight to survive not become an attention seeking cry-baby who whores herself out to a man who's hobbies are screwing his best friend wife!"

A fist made a connection with Kitty's face and she hit the floor with a thud! She leapt back to her feet and launched herself at Andrea sending the blond flying to the floor. Punches were being exchange as quick as lightening, Kitty grabbed Andrea's hair pulling clumps of it out, and then she felt a pair of arms around her waste pull her away. She spun around to come face to face with Daryl.

"Oi!" The fight had brought Essie over as well as Daryl and she'd put herself between Andrea and Kitty. "What the fuck you playing at Apocalypse Barbie?" Essie's green eyes were flashing with anger and as Kitty knew you never wanted to meet an angry Essie.

"That little fly started it!" Andrea answered holding the side of her head where Kitty had ripped out some hair.

"Well I'm finishing it!" Essie watched Andrea closely she knew she could take her if she needed but would prefer the woman just walk away, Andrea glared from Essie to Kitty and walked off.

Essie waited for her to disappear in to her tent before she turned away, she saw that Daryl had sat Kitty down and was cleaning her cuts for her, Essie's heart did a little flip and she smiled "crap" she took a deep breath in "I'm in love" she muttered to herself.

* * *

"Stop squirming squirt." Daryl held Kitty's face whilst dabbing it with antiseptic

"Ow, don't call me squirt and your being rough."

He chuckled " A slip of a woman like you is the last person I thought'd bring Blondie down a peg or two, all done now." he started put everything away.

"Well you know what they say, it's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog."

He smirked his blue eyes were warm and looking into them made Kitty feel safe. "You gonna get shit from your sister?"

Kitty looked at him only now had she thought about Essie, she looked up to see her making her way towards them.

"Shit" she grabbed Daryl's arm "Quick take off your top it will distract her."

"Katherine Anne Jane Stone!" Essie's voice was strict and the use of her whole name made her shudder only their mum did that to them.

"That's your full name" Daryl whispered this got him a nudge in the ribs from Kitty

"What the hell? You're supposed to be the smart sensible one stop punching people otherwise I'm going to start doctoring people!" She stood with her hands on her hips tapping her foot.

"Doctoring?" Kitty looked at her sister and knew she was going to let this slide because Essie was smiling.

"So...your parents do hate y'all" Daryl mocked "y'know with the names?"

"I was named after Henry the eighths wives" Kitty replied "there were three Katherines, two Annes and one Jane."

Daryl shook his head "your mom sounds crazy."

Essie placed her hand gently on his muscular arm and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Yep she is and she'd get on well with you"

Daryl pulled her in to a tight embrace and held her close he closed his eyes taking in the smell of her hair and thought about her words "she'd want me to meet her mom he thought."

* * *

Dinner was being eaten in silence that night Dale and Glenn kept swapping looks, Andrea kept glaring a Kitty and Shane had positioned himself directly opposite Kitty and was leering at her. Kitty looked up from her plate and caught his eyes moving over her body she shuddered.

"Cold girl?" Daryl asked he moved from his spot and rummaged around in a bag beside him and threw her a blanket, Kitty smiled and nodded a thank you to him she wrapped the blanket around her shoulders and then pulled it around her covering the top of her body she noticed how it was worn in places "he must use this a lot" she thought, she also noticed how a warm comforting smell clung to it she went back to eating.

It was then Shane looked at Daryl and noticed the redneck had been watching him the whole time.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is only a short chapter i'm trying to keep to the basic story line but sometimes I throw my own little changes in. Thanks.**

**Again I own no rights to The walking Dead.**

* * *

**Chapter 9.**

Breakfast the started quite. Essie has barley slept her dreams filled with the stench of death and the dead faces of her friends she'd finally been pulled out of her nightmare when she discovered her sister holding a baby in her arms Kitty's face had been pale a bloody she had a chunk of flesh missing from her arm, the baby had let out a high pitched cry and Essie had again woken in a pool of her own sweat only to rush to the RV toilet to be sick.

Kitty was busy looking at Dale who nodded at Glenn.

"So, uh, guys?" Glenn got the whole groups attention. "The barns full of walkers." Everyone looked at him in disbelief.

The group made their way to the barn Essie moved herself in front of Kitty as the rest of the group inspected the barn to see if it was safe.

"We gotta empty the barn or leave this place!" Shane spoke up

"No, we are guest here I'll speak with Hershel and we can't leave with out Sophia" Rick replied

"Enough looking for a little girl who's gone. Enough living next to a barn full of things that are trying to kill us"

"I found her doll" Daryl butted in defensively

"Let me tell you something else, man: If she was alive out there and saw you coming, all miffed out with your buck knife and geek ears around your neck, she'd run in the other direction!"

This caused Daryl to start shouting and he launched himself at Shane, Rick stood in-between them before Daryl could get a clear punch in.

"I think Ricks right" Essie stepped towards Rick. "We are guest and the walkers can't escape so let him talk to Hershel."

Rick placed his hand on her shoulder "Thank you" he whispered to her.

"No problem, you have a tough enough job without being questioned by people." She placed her hand on top of his and gave it a friendly squeeze. "Good luck."

She turned and made her way back to the camp she saw Carl looking at her and she playfully pushed his hat down to cover his eyes and started running, Carl chased her right back to camp.

* * *

"What's it like where you come from?" Carl asked using a stick he'd found to flick bits of dry dirt about.

"Always raining but beautiful, in the summer we only get a month of sun if we're lucky but the views are amazing." She looked off in to the distance trying to remember her home town it had been so long.

"Do you miss your mom?"

Essie's heart skipped a beat she hated thinking about home her family she felt like she wanted to cry.

"Yes a lot my mum is a wonderful strong woman and my brother has a little girl she has just turned two, him and his girlfriend have another baby due soon as well." she turned to look at Carl the young boy look upset. "But I know she's alright she's a tough woman and hopefully a good friend of mine will be looking after them."

Carl smiled and just before he could say anything else they heard shouting. Essie jumped up and made her way to the commotion, Rick and Hershel had two walkers attached to snare polls.

"These things ain't sick. They're not people. They're dead. Ain't gonna feel nothing for them 'cause all they do, they kill! These things right here, they're the things that killed Amy. They killed Otis. They're gonna kill all of us." Shane was screaming like a madman he pulled out a gun. "Hey, Hershel, man, let me ask you something. Can a living breathing person, could they walk away from this?" He shot the walker in its torso.

"No! Stop it!" Rick yelled begging his friend.

"That's three rounds in the chest. Could someone who's alive, can they just take that? Why is it still coming?" He fired more bullets in to the snared walker. "That's its heart, its lungs. Why is it still coming?" Shane look like a man possessed.

"Shane, enough!" Rick yelled.

"Yeah, you're right, man. That is enough." Shane lifted his gun one final time and shot the walker in the head, it fell in a heap on the floor.

Shane then turned to the barn and forced it open, walkers filed out Shane, T-Dogg, Andrea, Daryl and Glenn started the mass execution, the others stood watching, Kitty was comforting Hershel and Maggie.

It felt like an eternity but the last walker fell, a silence fell over the group then it happened the door creaked open a bit and she stumbled out of the barn the little blond girl blinked at the sun and stumbled forward groaning.

"NO! SOPHIA" Carol screamed and ran forward Daryl grabbed her and stopped her in her tracks.

Rick stepped forward and retrieved his gun his face hardened as he stepped towards the young girl. "Sorry" he whispered as he shot the bullet into her head causing Sophia's body to fall crumpled to the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own any rights to songs that I've put in this story also I own no rights to the walking dead.**

* * *

**Chapter 10.**

It was a horrid day the group had decided they were going to bury some of the dead. Kitty was worried about her younger sister she seemed distant and pale.

She watched Daryl make his way to Carol who was refusing to attend her daughters' funeral; he walked away from the grieving mother.

"You tried your hardest" she took Daryl's hand in hers. "You couldn't have done anything else."

He pulled his hand roughly away from hers.

"You think I don't know that!" he replied in anger and he stormed of towards the others.

Kitty slowly followed him she couldn't see Essie as she took her place next to Dale he placed his arm around the small woman's shoulders.

* * *

Essie watched the group walk to the grave side one by one she then turned to look at Carol the woman seemed broken and empty, there was no light in her eyes and she was just staring in to the woods.

Essie moved towards her slowly and stood just by her side she noticed Carol closed her eyes and held Essie's hand. Essie moved towards the woods leading Carol softly by the hand.

They sat by a river for a while Essie laid down and looked at the clouds through the trees she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Why are we here?" Carol asked

Essie opened one eye

"What here on earth or here in the woods?" she lazily stretched her body and closed her eye again.

"Both" She looked to her again the question hadn't even phased her it was as if Carol had just asked her what she wanted for dinner.

Essie made a little clicking noise with her tongue and thought for a bit, opening both eyes this time.

"I figure we are here in this world doing what we've done for millions of year's surviving and in the woods well you need time away for the sympathetic head tilts, time to grieve your own way." She sat up straight "This is fun my turn to ask you a question!" she clapped her hands together.

"Um...ok." Carol was a bit nervous about this game she'd entered in to.

"What is you favourite memory?" Essie shuffled closer to Carol waiting for an answer.

"Probably strawberry picking with Sophia" she found herself smiling "We used to go when Ed came home drunk in the summer time, we used to eat more than we put in our baskets. Does this mean it's my turn now?"

"Yep that's how this game works no question is off limit."

"Ok." Carol blushed and Essie wondered what she was thinking "What sort of lover is Daryl."

"Carol you cheeky monkey!" She cackled "he's a contradiction of himself he's soft and rough, he's wild yet calm and he is also very large" this made Carol blush and Essie let out a dirty laugh.

"What's you favourite film?" Essie responded quickly

"That's easy Lion King." She thought about how Sophia loved to watch it when she was ill

The game continued for a good hour Essie learning that Carol didn't like punk music, loved carnations and enjoyed sewing and Carol learnt Essie loved walking in the rain, was petrified of clowns and loved to read.

"Ok Essie said last one each."

"Ok" Carol agreed, "Why have I seen you sitting outside for the last few nights?"

For the first time Essie was silent. "Well it's because I've been having nightmares bad ones, they feel real and I'm scared shitless by them."

It was the first time Carol had seen this vulnerable side to her, she seem petrified.

"They are just dreams" she soothed her.

Essie smiled "Ok mine, did you know when Sophia passed away? I know it's a horrid thing to ask but one day you just gave up and if you felt it then maybe I'd feel it if my family went away, even from this distance."

"In all honesty yes I did." She looked sad now almost haunted. "I just felt her slipping away and then one morning I knew she was gone, it's hard to explain that sort of bond to someone." both women sat there silently and the both understood each others pain.

"Lets get back" Essie help Carol to her feet and they both stared to walk back together arms linked.

* * *

When they returned they found everything had gone crazy Hershel had gone missing Rick and Glenn had gone after him to try and bring him back and Kitty was looking after Beth who'd collapsed.

Essie found Daryl by himself working on his arrows she sat knowing he wouldn't want to talk so she just looked at him.

"So I only went for a walk and the camp went bat shit crazy."

He grunted he didn't want her to be here when he was in his mood but he didn't want her to go he missed her after the funeral, he felt abandoned by her after all she left him to morn by himself. Just then she started humming, then singing "_good lord_" he thought.

"Loving you is easy 'cause you're beautiful and making love with you is all I wanna do." He looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"Loving you is more then just a dream come true, and everything that I do is out of loving you." He looked at her now he knew she wasn't going to stop unless he made her.

"La la la la la, la la la la la, la la la la la la la la la la." He placed the arrow he'd been working on down.

"do do do doo' And before she could attempt the high note he pulled her in for a passionate kiss, she moved her body on to his her fingers running through his brown hair, his arms wrap around her.

It was Lori who made the kiss end she was standing there watching the pair. Essie placed her head on Daryl's chest listening to his heart beat.

Lori bent down to talk to Daryl.

"Listen, Beth's in some catatonic shock. We need Hershel."

"Yeah. So what?" Essie felt his heart beat get faster.

"So I need you to run in to town real quick and bring him and Rick back. Daryl?" She tried to make it sound like a question but it sounded more like an order to Essie, she snuggled her face deeper into his grubby top.

"Your bitch went window-shopping. You want him? Fetch him yourself. I got better things to do." Daryl started to get angry his heart beating faster.

"What's the matter with you? Why would you be so selfish?" She seemed to spit the words at Daryl, it made Essie want to punch her but she was too comfy and Daryl was handling himself.

"Selfish?" At this point Daryl had sprung to his feet sending Essie toppling off his lap; he was right in Lori's face. "Listen to me, Olive Oyl. I was out there looking for that little girl every single day. I took an arrow and a bullet in the process. Don't you me about getting my hands dirty! You want those two idiots? Have a nice ride. I'm done looking for people."

Lori left and Daryl looked around to see Essie sitting in the dirt he felt bad he hoped he hadn't hurt her. He sat back down and before he could say anything she was back on his lap yawning a nestling down in to his warm safe body.


	11. Chapter 11

**The next few chapters are going to be a bit slow moving sorry, but thanks to all who are continuing to read and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 11.**

Kitty had gotten little sleep that night she'd been up looking after Beth and had got increasingly angry at her sister who had returned late afternoon and still not come to see her. Daryl had been upset after the funeral and he'd just slunk away biting on his fingers again it must have been through annoyance because he seemed really annoyed about Essie not being around she thought.

"How is she?" Maggie asked handing Kitty breakfast. Maggie looked scared her father had left and Glenn had gone with Rick to find him also Beth wasn't getting better.

"Good" Kitty nodded "Everything will be ok, you'll see."

Just then the farm house door opened and Daryl and Essie walked in she was wearing one of his sleeveless tops that she'd tied up to revel her flat tanned stomach, "_she's spent the night with him_" she angrily thought "_I've been working through the night saving people whilst she's been fucking like a rabbit!_" she slammed her bowl on the table making Maggie jump and causing the other two to stare at her.

"You ok" Essie asked looking bemused at her sister's aggression toward the cereal bowl.

"Where the hell have you been?" Kitty felt her rage bubble inside like a shaken soda can "I was worried we all were but you just went off! You never think do you? You act like a child and it drives me mad!"

Daryl and Maggie looked at each other not knowing what to do the sisters had never been like this before. Essie took a step towards her older sister.

"I act like a child?" Her emerald green eyes flashed with rage. "Maybe there's truth in that but here's the thing if it wasn't for me you'd be dead! You can't protect yourself you freeze up when a walker is near! Leaving me to always save your ass!" Kitty noticed she'd said ass not arse she was picking up Daryl's speech.

"I never asked you to protect me you did that yourself, I think you like killing those things out there! It's all your good at you stayed stuck in that small backwater town at home and did nothing!" The words stab Essie hard she slammed her hand on the table causing Maggie to yelp in surprise and Daryl moved closer to her in case he needed to remove her.

"Oh sorry Doctor Kitty! Your always playing the 'big I am' where ever you go!" she waved her hands around "I stayed I looked after mum and Dylan" this was the first time she'd used her brother's name and tears started to form in Kitty's eyes, Essie knew she should stop but couldn't. "Where were you when our step dad started on him and mum? I'll tell you where I was stopping it! Now I'm here and they are so far away who protecting them now? Dylan is to soft to hurt anything living or dead plus he's got children of his own and they're gonna attract every dead fuck around! You brought me here! You sentenced our family to death! Fix that doctor!" Maggie put her arm around Kitty as her body started shaking through tears.

"Get out!" Kitty managed to screech "You don't need to protect me anymore, your nothing but a childish whore!"

"Hey!" Daryl spoke up for the first time but it was to late Essie slammed the door so hard the whole house shook.

The argument had even been heard outside the house and Carol and Dale's eyes followed Essie as she made her way over to the car that the girls had arrived in, Essie opened the back door and pulled out a book and a guitar she slammed the door and started waking across a field.

"Should we do something?" Carol asked

"Let her go for a bit" the old man watched her disappear in to the woods.

* * *

Daryl wasn't sure what to do he hated women crying Maggie was still trying to comfort her.

"Me n' Merle would just throw punches, they hurt less." He took her off Maggie and hugged her.

"Please...go...find...h..her." Kitty wailed Daryl's shirt was tear stained he moved her back and gently rubber tears from her eyes and nodded to her.

"Damn women" he muttered whilst leaving Kitty gave a small smile and tried to stop her tears.

Daryl walked to the RV

"She went that way son." Dale pointed his gun in the direction that she headed.

* * *

Essie sat by the river she loved this place, so quite, she started tuning her guitar she'd always play it when upset or just needed time to think, her friend Will had taught her, but then Will had taught her a lot how to smoke behind the bike sheds in school, how to drive, how to kiss he was her first and her mum loved him she always wanted them to do the whole boyfriend girlfriend thing, he had a temper but never used it on Essie and had stayed over a bit when her step-dad got drunk. She smiled he was just like Daryl she thought she stared playing Avril Lavigne's "With you."

She was unaware of Daryl watching her she started singing.

"I'm standing on a bridge

I'm waiting in the dark

I thought that you'd be here by now

There's nothing but the rain

No footsteps on the ground

I'm listening but there's no sound"

Daryl was mesmerised by her voice it was full off feeling he could feel her pain. It was as if she was singing to someone.

"Isn't anyone tryin to find me?

Won't somebody come take me home?

It's a damn cold night

Trying to figure out this life

Won't you take me by the hand?

Take me somewhere new

I don't know who you are

But I... I'm with you

I'm with you"

Whilst she was signing she thought of everyone her mum, her brother, her niece, Will and Kitty.

"I'm looking for a place

I'm searching for a face

Is anybody here I know

'Cause nothing's going right

And everything's a mess

And no one likes to be alone"

Daryl moved breaking a twig underneath him Essie jumped up ready to use her guitar as a weapon.

"'Sup girl?" Daryl gently reached for her guitar "Didn't know ya could sing the noise you were making yesterday at me."

She smiled "Well I'm a surprise. Is she ok?" she let go of the instrument and let Daryl hold it.

"She wants ya back y'all both said shit in the heat of the moment." He was now inspecting the guitar and plucked at its strings

"Do you play?" she asked

"Nah, never learnt wanted to Merle said it was wussy." He was still looking at it

"I'll teach you, come on I better say sorry, mum says never go to bed on an argument." she turned and walked away

Daryl turned the guitar around and ran his hand over some indents in it when he looked closer he noticed it was words

"To Esmeralda,

We always make beautiful music,

Will. XxX"

"Who was this Will?" Daryl thought he was surprised he felt jealous for the first time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

Kitty watched the clock it was getting dark and her sister hadn't returned, was she right had she unwillingly killed her family? Dylan was a big man and strong to but he was soft he had never raised his voice let alone his fists could he look after the family, her only thought were family friends Will was the first thought he was a survivor but would he let babies put him in danger. She started to sob again. Her sadness was cut short by Maggie running in.

"Ricks back they have someone with them, he's hurt bad!"

Kitty wiped her eyes and got up ready to inspect the man. As he was brought in Kitty could see his leg was bad, Rick noticed Kitty's tear stained face.

"You ok?" he asked

"Fine, Hershel I'm going to need your help here please." She started sterilising her kit

"Now this may hurt a bit." she said to the young man. "You've ripped your calf muscle you'll have trouble walking for a while."

* * *

Essie and Daryl had walked in to the dining room to Shane shouting about getting rid of someone called Randall. Daryl lent up against the wall squinting. Essie couldn't be bothered with this she just wanted to speak to Kitty then as if by magic Kitty and Hershel appeared in the room, Essie moved towards her sister.

"Can we talk please?" she whispered

They moved outside whilst Hershel filled the rest of the group in about Randall.

Kitty sat on the porch step and Essie sat next to her, if anyone was to look at them now they'd never put them together as sisters Kitty sat up straight her hands placed palm down on her legs. Essie had sat so her body had sprawled down the steps her legs crossed over each other.

"I'm sorry; I don't blame you for being here it was my choice I could have said no." She still couldn't look Kitty in the eye. "I just hate it when you call me childish and when you said I don't do anything here your right, I don't help the group at all."

"That was wrong of me to say you bring a lot to this group more than you know I'm just jealous." Essie looked shocked never would she think her big shot sister would be jealous of her. "You're strong and you seem to bond with everyone, men love you, nothing seems to affect you and you just seem to find surviving in this hell easy."

The two girls sat in silence for a bit "Where do we go from here?" Kitty questioned

"We treat it how I treat anything that makes me sad ignore it and move on." She looked at Kitty. "I was thinking about Will today, you know he'd protect them right?"

"I know" Kitty grinned "He's like British Daryl."

* * *

The group discussion about Randall seemed to go on forever everyone having their own opinion but no one listening to each, Essie was bored by it, bored by the power struggle between Rick and Shane she got up for the table and just walked out.

"Where yo' off darlin'?" Daryl had followed her out.

"Bed, have you thought the group Randall was with could also have you brother in it?" She kicked up some dust.

"Crossed my mind." He wondered where this was going.

"Would you leave with him?" She turned to look him in the eye so she could see if she was lying.

"Dunno, but you and Kitty could tag along Merle wouldn't mind. Stay in my tent to tonight?" he asked smiling.

She skipped to his tent and climbed in removing her clothes so she was just in her underwear.

"Night" She kissed him.

"Night sugar."

* * *

_It was dark and the smell of damp clung in the air_

"_I'm comin' for you girlie, gonna chop you up feed ya to my walkers!"_

_She ran sobbing and the she tripped she felt the skin rip off her knees and hands, she saw a pair of shoes and looked up the man was covered in shadow she couldn't see him. _

"_I got ya boyfriend girlie." She looked to his hand and there it was Daryl's head swinging from his hand. "Time for you to…"_

"Wake up come on" said a voice

"W...what?" She looked around Carl was standing in the doorway he had a large stick; she looked over to see Daryl had already left. "Where you poking me with the stick Mr?"

"Well shouting at you wasn't working" The boy responded jabbing her again

"Alrighty I'm up! What?" she grabbed one of Daryl's tops again and pulled it over her.

"Daryl said you play guitar and Kitty said if I could wake you before eight o'clock then you'd teach me!" he was bouncing on his heels.

"Alright go wait I'll just get dressed" As Carl left she threw on a pair of shorts and tied Daryl's top so it became a half top _"I must leave clothes here"_ she thought.

Kitty was sitting on top of the RV when Essie climbed out of the tent, she watched her pull on her shoes she noticed Daryl's top on her again she had a knack of stealing her lovers clothes, it always puzzled her how she managed to do this she had a boyfriend for two years and he went crazy because she borrowed his scarf.

Dale came climbing up to the top of the RV and he didn't look to happy.

"Everything alright?" Kitty asked handing him a water bottle.

He sighed removed his hat and scratched his head "I just tried to warn Andrea about getting to close to Shane and she damn near took my head off."

"Well you can only advise her." She handed him a sandwich

"You two good now?" He nodded to Essie

"I think so. Where was Daryl going so early?"

"To question Randall I think. Are you sweet on him to? I'd hate to see you two fall out."

Kitty looked a bit shocked by the question.

"Um...Well he's lovely but him an Essie have a thing, it was the same at home she had this thing with a bloke and I had always had a crush on him, he was the same age as me in school Essie was a first year and she ended up smoking behind the bike sheds with him and sneaking in to clubs underage, no one in our year got a look in." she sighed

"But you're a really pretty girl you know, never think otherwise." He patted her on the head and Kitty went back to watching her sister.

Carl had picked up the guitar cords quickly, he used an old one Dale had found and Essie had tuned it in for him.

"Did you used to be in a band?" The young boy looked excited as if he was in the presence of a rock star.

"I sure was I played lead guitar and sung vocals in a band called Purple Madness we played mostly cover songs."

Carl's eyes widened "Cool!"

Essie saw Daryl coming towards them.

"Darlin' your gonna make all my shirts smell like a girl!" he was looking her up and down "_but she looks damn sexy_" he thought.

"Well come take it off me then." she winked and walked over to him "Tough day?" She noticed some blood on his jeans.

"Just getting the kid to talk, you stay away from him you hear and as for Merle being with em' I can't see him hangin' with bastards like that." he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her in to a kiss moving his hands to her butt.

"Ewwwww" Carl protested only to be joined in with "Ewwwwww" from Kitty and Dale, Daryl flipped them off and then flung Essie over his shoulder she squealed.

"C'mon darling' your comin' with me."

Essie gave his butt a cheeky pinch whilst she was dangling upside down.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

Essie lay in the tent on top of Daryl and kissed his chest.

"Well darlin' thanks for the nooner but I gotta go talk to Rick."

"About Randall? What's going to happen now?" She nibbled his neck and let her hands move down his body

"Ricks calling for an execution." he kissed her neck

"WHAT?" she pulled away from him "You can't executed someone just because they know where we live." She started gathering her clothes. "And you're ok with this?"

"Look darlin' this group is already broken and all I wanna do is keep you and Kitty safe." he looked confused by her upset, he was just looking out for her.

"Don't darlin' me! It's disgusting is what it is, where will it end?" she strode out of the tent Daryl followed he said a few words to Rick, the others ready seem to be in the loop by the look on Kitty and Dales face.

"You're just going to kill him?" Dale asked in disbelief

"It's done. We do it today." Rick said

"You have to be joking." Essie was standing by Dale. "You're supposed to be a good man Rick, just because he's a potential risk you're going murder him and let me tell you it is murdering not an execution!"

"He tried to kill em'" Shane glared at her he'd wanted to put her in her place for a long time.

"Well excuse me Sweeney Shane of course you agree with it, murdering and shagging is all you love to do!" She'd stepped up to him it's the first time a woman had ever done this to him.

"What's that suppose to mean." he shot back

"Calm down guys" Rick put his hand on her shoulder, she pushed it off.

"Don't tell me to calm down! Your sick Rick, the rest of his group will find us eventually and who's to blame when they start on your family?" She saw that Rick was thinking about this.

Kitty breathed a sigh of relief she thought her sister was going to blow but she seemed to be calming a little.

"Hey Dixon" Shane called to him "Call ya dog off!"

"Shit" Kitty muttered she knew Essie had lost it.

Daryl had leapt up to deal with Shane but it was to late, Essie had rushed at him and to Shane's shock he'd hit the ground, she thumped him hard the sound of bone on bone was heard and Shane could taste blood, the group rushed to stop the fight Rick grabbed Essie giving Shane time to get to his feet. Essie bit down on Ricks arm causing him to yell out in pain.

"Essie please stop." Kitty cries fell on deaf ears because Essie had dodged Glenn and had attacked Shane again.

Shane grabbed the woman he was prepared this time, he turned her ready to place her in a headlock but she knew what was happening she threw her head back with full force, the back of her head made contact with his already bloody nose.

"Fuck you bitch!" he yelled in pain and released her, he went to grab her and she picked up dirt and threw it in his face.

Daryl had been trying to get a hold of Essie but she was like a wild animal taking down anyone who was in her way. Essie had just kicked Shane full force in crotch and every man watching winced, as Shane leaned forward grabbing himself and crying out in pain she swung back her leg and caught his chin with her knee sending him to the floor. She turned to the group and rubbed her bloody knuckles on her dirty ripped top.

"Now I'm a threat!" She bellowed at Rick "I can do that to him so I'm a potential risk, are you going to murder me?" She walked off everyone looked at a battered Shane on the floor Kitty ran after Essie.

* * *

The two girls sat in the RV opposite each other Kitty was cleaning out the grazes on her sister's knuckles.

"What do you think about this?" Essie looked at her sister who was concentrating on the open grazes and swelling on her knuckles. Kitty bit her lip.

"I agree with Dale we can't kill him, where would it end?"

The RV door opened and both girls looked up it was Carol.

"There's a meeting in the house, a vote." She looked at Essie who looked good considering the fight she'd been in, a few bruises on her hand and some red marks on her and that's it. "Where did you learn to fight." she said meekly.

"I learnt to dodge from an early age; the old man had a mean right hook." Essie looked to Kitty she didn't want to upset her sister with stories of their past. "As I got older I met a friend who's dad is an ex boxer and he owns a gym, he took me to meet his dad who taught me to box, but I don't like to fight I try to avoid it." This was true Essie hated fighting but if her temper got the better of her she couldn't help it.

"So what do you make of this?" Kitty asked

"I see both sides, but I can't make the decision I wanna be left out of it." She said meekly

"Something I've learnt is if you sit by and say nothing you're just as responsible as those who pull the trigger." Kitty patted her gently on the back and led the way out of the RV.

Daryl was waiting outside and he pulled Essie to one side.

"Y'know I just wanna keep you and Kitty safe." He looked at her and his gaze seemed to make Essie melt.

"Your entitled to you view and I'm sorry for reacting like that to you." She held his hand entangling her fingers in to his. "But if that boy is killed then Kitty and I are gone." she added


	14. Chapter 14

**First of all a big thanks to Emberka-2012 for reviewing I really love reading your comments and thanks everyone else for reading. A little spoiler I will be introducing a new original character soon and depending on peoples thoughts really depends on how long they last, as at the moment I'm going to be using them to move the story on after the group leave the farm.**

* * *

**Chapter 14.**

They seemed to be outvoted in the farm house Dale, Kitty, Essie and Andrea all said no the rest voted for the execution.

"Leave with us?" Kitty asked the old man giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"I can't" he gave her a hug "I have to try and fix this group."

Essie was throwing her stuff in to the back of the car, she hugged Dale and a tear rolled down her face.

"Stay the night Rick may still change his mind." Dale hugged her hard. "I've filled the car up with gas." he added

Essie wiped her eyes and nodded. "You know you're the closest thing I have to a dad and I don't want to leave you." She sniffled

Daryl made his way over to the girls.

"I'm gonna come with y'all." he said firmly

Essie smiled and hugged him hard, she was glad she needed him.

"Are you sure." she was silently crying on his shoulder another thing she'd learnt when she was younger don't make a sound when you cry.

"I made this choice to protect you two, it's stupid me lettin' ya go and git y'self killed." He took in the smell of her hair and kissed her head he placed his hand under her chin and brushed away the tears. "I gotta go, see ya' later darlin'."

* * *

The girls had finished all the checks on the car as it started to get dark.

"Can I talk to you two?" Essie winced she knew it was Rick's voice and she had bit the man.

"I'm sorry!" she blurted out "Sorry for biting you but not sorry for what I did to Shane." Rick rubbed his arm where there was still a deep red bite mark.

"Please stay, you girls are needed here." he looked at them both.

Kitty looked at him.

"What you mean is you need us and if we go Daryl goes and you lose protection, your hunter and a medic." her voice was hard "Goidnight Mr. Grimes." She walked to the RV leaving just Rick and Essie.

"I just bite you but she'll give you the old evil eye!" Essie laughed and so did he, Rick remembered back to when they first meet she made him laugh then. Having her here made him feel lighter.

"We do need you Carl loves you t' bits." he placed both hands on her shoulders gently "I'll miss you." he added quietly

"I can't stay, not if the group has lost it humanity, my humanity is the only thing that's kept me alive all these years! Think of Carl." She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and left him by himself.

As Rick walked towards the barn the words echoed in his mind "_the group has lost it humanity_" was that true?

"Ready?" Shane asked handing him a gun.

* * *

Kitty had watched Dale walk past the RV window and across the field he look so sad she thought. Maybe I'll join him but as she reached the door she heard a scream of pain and fear.

Essie jumped up off seat grab a baseball bat; she pushed past Kitty she started running.

Daryl was already there leaning over Dales body the walker had ripped open Dale's abdomen and he was bleeding badly. Kitty was just behind Essie.

"No no no no no." she muttered trying to stop the bleeding Daryl stood up and joined the rest of the group watching the two girls, Essie was sobbing she had his head on her lap.

"Don't leave me; please don't go I need you to stay." She sobbed she looked at Kitty who had just given up knowing nothing could be done she placed her head on his chest and wailed like an animal in pain.

"No!" Screamed moving back to his abdomen "No! I'm not losing you! No!" she screamed defiantly.

"Your the only dad I've ever know." Essie whispered in to the old mans ear her tears running down her face and falling on to his, he gave a faint smile. Rick placed his hand on her back she looked at him then his gun. She moved from his head to his chest she took Dale's hand and placed her head on his chest.

"No!" Kitty yelled as Daryl tried to move her "No!" she wildly waved her hands trying to bat him away.

Essie sat up and pulled her sister to her she placed Dale's hand in to her bloody hand, Essie moved to the opposite side of Dale and took his other hand.

"Goodnight apocalypse dad." Essie kissed his hand and held it tight.

"Love you lots and lots like jelly tots." Kitty added

Rick held the gun to Dale's head he couldn't do it, Daryl stepped forward and softly took the gun off Rick and nodded.

"Sorry Brother." the last word Daryl ever said to the kind old man as a shot rang out across the night sky.

* * *

The girls sat by Dale's body Kitty was hysterically crying her wails echoed and sounded ghost like in the warm dark night, Essie just knelt there holding his hand it had gone cold a while a go but she'd not noticed she just sat there staring at his hand in hers.

"Do we move them?" Glenn asked

"Let's just pull em' off" Shane callously said "They've been there for ages."

"Let them morn!" Andrea hissed

Rick and Daryl walked over to them Daryl tried to help Kitty up but it was as if legs were jelly, so he scooped her up in his arms she wrapped her arms around his neck and he started carrying her towards the RV.

Rick had gone to Essie and bent down to her eye level.

"Essie." He said gently she looked in to his blue eyes. "I need you to come with me ok?"

Essie looked around her slowly, the darkness of the night was hiding the groups faces but she could hear them muttering to one another, she turned back to Rick and nodded.

She stood up and started walking Rick had placed a gentle arm around her waist to help guide her, she turned back to take one last look at Dale's body laying on the ground, Glenn and Shane had moved towards the body with a sheet and in the blink of an eye Essie had fainted Rick caught her before she hit the floor.

"Hershel! Quick over here!" he yelled.


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the end of the farm after this i'm just going in my own direction for a bit, I'd love any comments you want to give thanks.**

* * *

**Chapter 15.**

Daryl had come to door of the RV to see Essie bring carried by Rick towards the farm house.

"Look after Kitty?" he asked Carol, she nodded at him and he ran towards Rick and Hershel.

The three men placed Essie on to a bed and Hershel was checking her pulse, Daryl held her hand he was scared. What would Merle think? The rough, tough Daryl Dixon scared by the thought of losing a girl, but she was more than that to him now she was his everything she felt like home to him.

* * *

Kitty opened her eyes.

"Where's Essie?" she asked shakily to Carol.

"She fainted she's in the house." before Carol could tell her to relax Kitty had grabbed her first aid kit and jumped out of the RV. _"My turn to be strong."_ she thought.

She entered the house and looked at the three men sitting by her sister lying on the bed, she was out cold her face looked twisted in pain and she kept giving out little yelps. _"She must be dreaming."_ she thought, ever since she could remember her younger sister always had vivid dreams and nightmares sometimes the nightmares would keep her up for days.

"Her pulse is steady." Hershel said.

"Its shock" Kitty moved to check her sister's pupils "We just need to wait."

Daryl took Essie's hand and kissed it gently whilst Kitty checked her temperature, Essie's legs twitched and she let out another yelp. _"I wonder what's she's dreaming off?"_ Kitty thought.

* * *

_"Y'all think you can out run me?" the man's voice mocked her. "I'm gonna wear your boyfriends hide as coat, then I'm gonna have you girl! We gonna be good friends me and you!" his evil laugh echoed everywhere._

_Essie sat on the damp floor her legs hurt she was alone and scared, she had nothing left to fight for._

_"I'm gonna take it all from you!" His laugh sounded like a dog baying at the moon._

_"1, 2 I'm gonna get you!" _

_A hand grabbed her and she let out a scream. She kicked and threw her arms around trying to break the grip around her but it was too strong. She was thrown in to a room, she looked around like a frightened rabbit it was some sort off office, stuffed animal heads were on the walls and giant bookcases took up a lot of space, the man still stood in the shadows._

_"Look out the window girl, see how good your boy really is." his tone was menacing._

_She reached the window, underneath her was what looked like a huge arena and in the middle stood Daryl he was bloody and beaten, she tried to call to him but he couldn't hear. Then a gate opened and a herd of walker fled in Daryl fought a few off._

_"No! Daryl!" She screamed the shadow man laughing madly again._

_Daryl fought off a few more but his attempts were in vain a walker grabbed him and bit down on his neck another one grabbed his legs and pulled him, his legs torn from his body and his insides spilled all over the ground._

_"Your mine now girl." the shadow man gloated_

"DARYL!" she screamed whilst waking.

"I'm here sweetheart." he still had her hand, she sat bolt upright and vomited. Kitty rushed to her side.

* * *

Daryl, Rick, Shane and Glenn had left to look for Randall who according to Shane had jumped him and stolen his gun. Daryl didn't want to leave Essie but she insisted that he should go.

Essie was now up and about and feeling slightly better she had got dressed in to some clean clothes Daryl had brought her before he left, She pulled on her jeans and her long sleeved shirt then she noticed that he'd left her a jacket, his jacket, it was leather and had wings on the back, she smiled and put it on.

"Daryl and Glenn are back." Kitty interrupted her thoughts of Daryl.

They both made their way into the dining room to listen.

"Randall turned." Daryl said

"Did you find the walker responsible?" Hershel enquired.

"He didn't have a bite, died of a broken neck."

"Everybody needs to look at this!" Kitty had panic in her voice.

The group looked out to see a herd of walkers making their way to the house; they knew they couldn't fight them.

Daryl looked at Essie.

"We can't fight 'em off! We gotta go." He grabbed her arm

"You can go if you want." Hershel grabbed a gun

"You gonna take 'em all on?" Daryl asked the old man

"We have guns. We have cars."

Andrea turned to Hershel and said "Kill as many as we can, and we'll use the cars to lead the rest of them off the farm."

"Are you serious?" Daryl thought this plan sounded crazy but as long as the girls got out he didn't care.

"This is my farm. I'll die here." Hershel started shooting

"All right." Daryl huffed and jumped over the railings on the porch landing cat like on the ground "It's as good a night as any."

He grabbed Essie "Now listen girl, you git your sister take your car and drive as fast as you can to the highway! It's in the direction you were going when we first met!"

"No! I won't leave you!" She clawed at his shirt as he took down a walker.

"I'll be fine girl! Nothing can kill Daryl Dixon" he winked "Wait for me there." he pulled her in for a final kiss. He handed her a pistol and a bat.

Essie grabbed Kitty.

"Run" She yelled and Kitty did what she was told.

Both girls were running as hard as they could they were dodging walkers that were snarling and grabbing for them, Essie noticed the barn a blaze and started panicking, her dream was coming true she grabbed Kitty's arm.

"The car! We need to get to it!" she could see the car but walkers were around it, she noticed it was parked under a tree and she had a light bulb moment. "Get up the tree." she yelled at Kitty both girls started climbing walkers hands stretching up for them Kitty slipped and Essie pulled her back up. They pulled their bodies across the branch of the tree the bark scratching them.

"Hold on!" Essie looked at her sister. "Jump when I tell you." Essie jumped on to the roof of the car; walkers noticed and started lumbering over. _"Thank God for sunroofs."_ Essie thought she put a bullet in the sunroof so it shattered then smashed it open with the bat. She started beating any walker that climb to far up the car.

"Jump now!" Kitty landed gracefully on the roof her slim body fitted with ease through the roof Essie managed to squeeze in cutting herself slightly on the shattered glass, she turned on the ignition and the car went speeding off.

"What about the others?" Kitty asked

"We have to go to the highway, they'll meet us there" She managed to dodge walkers on the road she drove erratically she was filled with adrenaline. It didn't take them long to reach the highway and she turned off the engine and let out a sigh.

"What now?" Kitty asked

"We wait" Essie hugged her they were alone again Essie was petrified and wanted Daryl with here she wrapped his jacket around her tightly.

* * *

The girls sat down low in the car every now and then a walker came by making low pitch noises chomping their teeth together. It was cold and the damaged sunroof was letting in the cold, another walker was lumbering by Kitty closed her eyes she didn't want to see it but she heard it, it's dead body dragged up the side of the car it's moans made her feel sick.

She opened her eyes and looked up the walker had stopped by the window it was sniffing, it pushed it half torn face against the car and let out a groan it started scratching at the car with its bony fingers. Essie put her hand over Kitty's mouth.

"Shhhh, they can't get in." she hissed

Essie had forgotten about the sunroof and the walker at the door had brought the two who'd just passed back, one of the walkers started banging the driver's side door.

"It's ok" Essie took Kitty's hand

Essie looked up to see the third walker trying to get through the sunroof Kitty screamed! Essie grabbed the bat and tried to push it out, it had flesh missing from its face and it teeth that were yellow were banging together. Essie was panicking. _"This isn't how it ends!"_ she thought.

Then a noise sounded, it sounded like fire crackers all three walkers looked in the direction and this was sunroof walkers' downfall Essie gave one final hard poke with the bat and the walker tumbled. She sat up straight in the chair to see three walkers walking towards something she couldn't see what, it was to dark, then what looked like a giant fire ball hit the three monsters knocking them to the floor and a figure stepped up to them using an object to finish them off. The shadowy figure looked towards the car and Essie gasped. "It can't be" she thought, "How?"


	16. Chapter 16

**So this is where my new character comes in I'd love to hear what you all think of him. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 16.**

Essie opened the car door slowly.

"Don't." Kitty begged, her eyes full off fear.

"It's ok." she said grabbing the gun. "Stay put until I say ok."

She moved toward the figure and he moved towards her.

"What you doing with a gun princess?" his thick rough English accent made her heart skip a beat and she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Will, how did you get here?"

"Walk over hot coals for my girls you know that babes." he pulled her away "Where's the half pint?" he looked concerned

Essie moved carefully to the car "Kitty come on out its safe." she helped her sister out and Will got the same response, Kitty had flung herself at him arms wrapped around him tight.

"Come on I got a van." he lead them both to it and opened the back doors, the van was lit by a torch and Essie noticed boxes stacked up on top of each other and a mattress on the floor, Will sat down letting the girls take the mattress. Essie looked at him his blond hair was short but had tight curls in it, his grey eye reflected the torch light and she noticed he had gotten a small scar on his check. He looked thinner since she'd seen him last but he still looked good.

"How?" Kitty asked

"Well, when the shit hit the fan back home I got hold of Gavin." Gavin was an old army buddy of Will's they used to go out drinking. "He said that the army was screwed and all our men were going out to a place called Fort Benning to help. He said I could hitch a lift if I lent a hand on the other side, so I packed supplies and jumped on his helicopter."

"Mum?" it's all Essie could manage.

Will smiled "She told me to go; she's safe I took her to my mums shop." Wills mum owned a small shop where Essie had worked she loved it there and she knew it was safe. "They got enough food and water to keep 'em going. My old mans there so is Dylan and his bird, Oh by the way your aunties again a boy Hunter." The girls smiled. "The only one who didn't make it your useless wanker of a step-dad but that's no waste."

He looked at Essie to gauge her reaction she didn't seem bothered by the news of her step-dads death, he noticed she was wearing a mans jacket and that she had some blood coming through her shirt.

"You're bleeding princess." he moved to her

"Let's take a look" Kitty said. "Will my kits in the car."

"I'll fetch it don't move." He disappeared in to the night.

The cuts had some broken glass in them but it wasn't any major damage to her, Kitty cleaned them up and Essie started to sleep.

"How did you take out those three walkers?" Kitty questioned moving off the mattress so Essie could sleep.

"I used fire crackers to get their attention, they go by sound, sight and smell it seems." Will had caught on quick to his enemy but that didn't surprise Kitty. "I nicked a flame thrower from Fort Benning that always slows the fuckers up, then stab 'em through the eye hitting the brain with this." He held up a poker it looked liked it had been sharpened up.

He took off his leather jacket and placed it over the slumbering Essie. Kitty noticed a larger scar on his arm it looked like a burn scar.

"That still doesn't explain how you found us." She moved closer to examine his arm.

"When I landed in Fort Benning me and Gavin saw that it was a waste land, nothing but dead bodies and a few dead wasters, we loaded up a van for me and he headed back home, he said he'd come back when he could and contact me through his radio, I got a walkie talkie." he picked it up "I made my way to Atlanta 'cause that's where everyone was being sent, got there nothing! I drove past a quarry there was a note on an abandoned car to say someone had gone to the CDC, thought maybe you two were with 'em so I made my way there and guess what?" Kitty looked at him. "It'd been blown the fuck up! So I just started driving and 'ere we are."

* * *

Rick, Lori, Carl, Glenn, Daryl, Carol, T-Dog, Maggie, Beth, and Hershel had managed to escape the farm and had regrouped on the highway. Daryl spotted the girls car and made his way to it, he saw blood on the roof and panicked.

"ESSIE!" he yelled "I'm gonna find 'em." he said to Rick

He noticed small specks of blood on the floor he followed the trail to the dead walkers his heart was beating fast, _"What if she's bit."_ he thought _"Zero tolerance."_ was all that came in to his head.

He'd just reached the van when the back doors opened. Will was standing in the van he'd put his leather jacket back on and as he jumped down his long coat flapped behind him like a cape he pulled a lighter out of his pocket and lit a cigarette.

"Can I help you mate?" He went right to Daryl's face and released the smoke. This made Daryl angry.

"Listen Oliver Twist I'm lookin' for my girl!" he shoved him.

"Daryl?" Essie wiped her eyes and yawned she jumped from the van and ran to his arms; Daryl held her staring at Will.

"This is Will." Kitty said appearing from the back of the van. "And Will this is Daryl I was telling you about."

Will knew Daryl was sizing him up because he was doing the same to the redneck, he noticed his crossbow on his back and he knew by the way Essie had attached herself to Daryl that she'd done the one thing she said she'd never do, fall in love.

"Alright mate." he said moving over to the girls car he started boarding up the sunroof.

The group watched Will fix the car.

"So we movin' on or what." Will ran his dirty hands through his blond curls

Rick looked at Essie he didn't know if he wanted to bring another person to the group but if he wanted to keep Essie, Kitty and Daryl he'd have to.

"Ok let's move." Rick got into the car and led the convoy.

* * *

Hershel's car spluttered and stopped it was dark again, the group all pulled up on the dirt track and got out of their vehicles.

"We'll stay here the night." Rick looked at the group.

"I'm cold!" Carl whinnied

"We can build a fire" Lori hugged him tight.

Will looked at Kitty shiver and disappeared in to his van he walked back and chucked blankets at the group he placed the last one over Kitty's shoulders, he walked back to his van again this time bringing back long bits of wood that were sharpened to a point at one end he'd been using them as weapons. _"needs must."_ he thought. He started breaking the wooden stakes in to smaller bits and pulled out his lighter and started a fire.

Daryl brought up Randall and Rick looked at him and turned to the rest of the group.

"We're all infected." Rick looked around the group he caught Will's gaze he didn't seemed shocked.

"What?" Daryl grabbed Essie, who looked as confused as he sounded,

"At the C.D.C., Jenner told me. Whatever it is, we all carry it." He tried to explain.

"And you never said anything?" Carol added

Rick tried to defend his choice "Would it have made a difference?"

"You knew this whole time?" Glenn felt betrayed by his leader.

"How could I have known for sure? You saw how crazy that mo..."

Glenn interrupted "That is not your call. Okay, when I found about the Walkers in the barn, I told, for the good of everyone."

"Well, I thought it best that people didn't know." His voice had gotten angry and all of a sudden he exploded with rage.

"I killed my best friend for you people. Get one thing straight. You're staying? This isn't a democracy anymore; I didn't ask for this."

The group looked at him stunned, Will and Daryl both looked to Essie to make up her mind, they both knew in a heartbeat they'd follow her, Ricks eyes also fell on the raven haired woman knowing her walking would leave the group weaker.

"This isn't a democracy?" She said this words slowly looking at Rick he looked scared and angry she thought but he had took her and Kitty in, he did what he thought was best. "So I guess we're in a Ricktatorship." Rick smirked he didn't know what to say to that.

"We can fit a few in my van" Will broke the silence "Safe to sleep in there, me and Robin Hood 'ere can keep watch." He pointed at Daryl.

"I'll join you." Rick replied

The rest of the group climbed in to the back of the Van, Hershel sat in the drivers seat to sleep and T-Dogg in the passengers side, the others crammed in the back it was cold in the back of the dark van but they were all so close together each others body heat was keeping them warm, Lori was crushed up against a box when she spoke.

"I'm sorry for Rick." she squirmed

"You shouldn't say sorry!" Essie's voice was angry. "He's a good man trying to protect his family, now I'm assuming you lot put him in the "Leader" role so you people have to listen to him! He's making the hard decisions, sometimes they may be off but here's the thing what would you do in that situation?"

The van went eerily quite and Essie felt Carl turn around and cuddle in to her warm body he was shivering so Essie pulled her blanket over him and held him tight.

* * *

The three men sat outside keeping watch Will lit a cigarette and offered them around, Daryl took one and looked at him.

"Has the girl always been a bit of a fruit loop?" Daryl exhaled a puff of smoke and Rick chuckled.

"Essie? Yeah she's a sweetheart she gives everyone she meets a chance but if you screw her over you don't have much chance with 'er. Old Yankee doodle there has got her loyalty." he nodded to Rick, it made Rick happy to know Essie was on his side. "She's like a dog is Essie always happy to see you, fun to watch incredibly loyal but you try to hurt someone close to her she'll tear you apart."

Just then the three men heard a moan and a walker stumbled past, Daryl sent an arrow right between its eyes, he went to retrieve it and looked at Will.

"That's one to Me." he said smirking

"You wanna make this a competition Legolas? Your on mate!" he smiled at Daryl and Rick rolled his eyes he was now score keeper in the craziest competition.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

When morning came the score was Will killing four and Daryl five, Rick had to step in on the last kill as the both claimed to have done it but he ruled that the arrow struck the walker first.

The group congregated around the dying fire.

"First job is to get some fuel in to Hershel's car and then find somewhere safe." Rick said with authority Lori still wasn't talking to him.

"We have enough petrol to share." Kitty said she grabbed a hose to syphon some out of the car.

Whilst Kitty and T-Dogg worked on the car Essie made her way over to Will.

"Wilbur?" she knew that wasn't his name but always liked to call him it. "Question for you."

His grey eyes fell on the girl she was skipping towards him _"skipping her way through hell."_ he thought and chuckled to himself.

"What's up princess?"

"When Rick told us we're all infected with walker flu you didn't looked surprised. Explain please." She was watching him carefully.

"Grammy died." Essie gasped and covered her mouth. Wills family had moved his grandmother from London to Wales a few years ago and Essie had spent a vast amount of time with the old lady, she adored Grammy Pearl. "She died naturally and the next thing I know she's up and walking."

Essie hugged him tight causing Daryl to look at the pair.

"Time to move out!" Rick called.

* * *

Soon the group were on their way again. Lori was driving Essie's car Kitty was in the passengers' seat and Carl was sleeping in the back.

"Is it bad between you and Rick?" Kitty asked

"He killed a man and lied to me! I don't think we can get through It." she looked at Kitty.

"You're a strong couple you'll make it, but you will only recover if you let go of the memory of Shane."

"I don't think I can, and I don't think I can trust Rick again we're broken." Lori looked at Carl sleeping in the back and started to get upset.

* * *

Essie had gone in Rick's car, she was going to go with Will but didn't want to piss off Daryl.

"You ok?" Rick glanced up from the road to look at her. "You've been real quite."

"Will told me his Grammy Pearl died, she was an amazing woman she was a medium." This made Rick snort a little

"She didn't see this coming?" Rick mocked

"She sort of did I guess, right before I left she called me to her room and she told me this is the time I need to be strong, I thought it was about meeting my dad."

"That could be what she meant." Rick was being rational.

"Then she told me that I will be betrayed by someone close." She looked at Rick he looked uneasy now

"That's also pretty vague." he responded

"Ok what about this she told me on my travels through life I will meet a man of honour, a hunter, a protector and a man of great power." Rick didn't know where this was going. "And one will betray me and be my downfall."

Rick took his eyes off the road.

"Rick!" Essie yelled.

He'd hit a walker with the car sending it flying through the air, groaning it landed like a rag doll, Will slammed on his breaks and jumped out of the van and speared the walker with his poker it's blood trickled out of its eye socket like thick treacle. He stood by his kill and waited for Daryl to stop.

"Five all mate." he punched the air and Daryl swore.

"Hey Rick." Kitty got the mans attention "We could stay her if we can get in."

Rick followed her down a small side road where there was a gated community. He sighed a sigh of relief maybe they could settle here if it was safe.


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own any rights to the walking dead!**

**I've not read many off the walking dead comics I was going to read them all but a friend of mine said the TV series pretty much does it's own thing, i've been told the group do stay in some sort of gated community in the comic but I have no idea about it, but to me it makes sense to stay in one so this is my own thing sorry if any comic fans don't like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 18.**

The group stood looking at the gates; it was built like some sort of fortress.

"How do we get in?" Maggie looked around at everyone.

"Well love, leave it to Will." Will grabbed the metal bars and started climbing he reached the top and let himself drop down on the other side his coat billowed behind him.

Daryl didn't want to be outdone he followed suit, he grabbed the bars he reached the top and dropped his crossbow to Will, the landed next to British blond.

"Be careful." Rick shouted.

"Be as quite as you can." Kitty added she was worried about them getting hurt.

Both men made their way to a little guard station, blood was smeared all over the windows of the tiny room. Will looked at the buttons.

"Dunno if the gates are gonna open on their own, we may need to give 'em a bit off help." he pressed the button to open the gate and it let out a moan and a click, the gates were trying to open but they were stuck.

"We need to find somethin' to prize it open." Daryl was looking around and found a bloody crow bar. He wiped it down and picked it up, both men made their way to the gate.

"We need someone over 'ere to press the button whilst we get this open." Will whistled at Kitty, he knew she'd taken gymnastics and could easily make it over.

"Tinkerbell! Jump over for Will, good girl."

Kitty sighed and moved towards the gate and looked it up and down, most of the group looked confused by this because all of a sudden she walked away from the gate and Essie was kneeling on one knee in her place she held her hand flat to the ground, Kitty started running and as she got to Essie she used her hand to push her in to the air, Kitty flipped gracefully over the gate and landed on her feet arms stretched. The group were stunned.

"10 points" Essie pretended to hold a score board over her head.

Kitty made her way to the guard station and pressed the button the gate moaned and whirred, both men pulled back full force on the crowbar and the gate finally lost the fight and opened.

* * *

There were eleven houses in total five on one side of the road and five on the other side and at the top of the long winding road was a final house slightly grander than the rest.

"T-Dogg, Glenn stand watch make sure nothing comes through the gates, the rest of you come with me, we'll clear one house make sure it's safe for tonight, then we can bring the cars in and start sorting the rest out tomorrow." Rick's voice had a new no nonsense tone to it.

The group moved to the door of the first house and it swung open with ease.

"Will, Kitty take the basement, I will sort out this floor, Daryl, Essie take upstairs." Rick nodded for the group to go.

Will and Kitty opened the basement door and Will placed his finger to his mouth signalling for her to be silent. They could hear some slight moaning and Kitty shone the torch in to the dark abyss; the light fell onto a walker.

"Oh God!" Kitty whispered in disgust.

It was a child of no more than four; the little girl snarled and ran towards them.

"He won't help you now bird." Will replied he pulled his poker back and caught the walker square in the face sending her flying back down the stairs, he jumped the final basement steps and using the end of the of the poker put the girl out of her misery.

"Three bodies here." Will looked at Kitty staring at the child's lifeless body. "They killed themselves didn't get her through the brain though."

* * *

Whilst Kitty and Will had gone downstairs Essie had followed Daryl upstairs, she loved the way his arm muscles bulged when he was holding his crossbow.

Upstairs had six rooms to it, the first room was painted pink and had dolls and toys in it, the bed was a bunk bed and the wardrobe held beautiful handmade clothes. They moved on the next room it was a family bathroom it looked like something out of a movie white tiles and gold framed mirrors.

They moved in to an impressive guest room and right next door to that was a music room, It had a piano in the middle of the room a baby grand white piano Essie loved it, in addition to the beautiful piano were numerous guitars, a set of drums and four different keyboards Essie gasped in delight she ran to the piano,

Daryl loved how carefree she looked.

"Can we live here forever." she asked bouncing on her heels.

Daryl smiled "Let's keep moving." was his response.

The next room they entered was the master bedroom; it had a massive bed that had soft overstuffed pillows on it. It had a walk in wardrobe with fine clothes and expensive jewellery, the last room was the en-suite bathroom that took Essie's breath away, fresh soft towels and beautiful smelling soaps were in the stunning room, the bath was massive and had gold taps with scented candles lining it, the upstairs was clear.

Essie moved back in to the bedroom to Daryl who was looking through the jewellery box.

"Money didn't help 'em none." he looked at her, she had now sprawled herself over the giant bed.

"Hey girl I need to ask ya somthin'" She sat up to look him in his eyes; she loved those eyes filled with a hundred emotions.

"What are we?" she could see he was uncomfortable "I mean, I wanna know how you feel."

She stood up and placed her hands in his rough hands, she kissed them.

"Daryl Dixon. I'd give up forever to touch you, I'm thankful the worlds gone to hell because you give so much to live for and I love you." it's the first time she'd said that.

He smiled at her and removed his hands from hers and wrapped them around her waist.

"I love ya to, you didn't have to give such a pussy answer." he kissed her hard and they fell to the giant bed.

His hands moved over her clothes as he kissed every inch of her neck, she was in bliss her hands moved under his shirt and she was caressing his perfect back. He nibbled her ear and she gave a little moan, she turned her head to the side and saw Carl standing at the door.

"Carl!" Essie cried out in shock and Daryl looked at the door and quickly moved off Essie. "What's wrong?" she asked

"Dad wants everyone downstairs." Carl replied looking at the couple he then disappeared downstairs.

"Man! I can't catch a break!" Daryl moaned and laid on the bed.

Essie laughed and moved her body on top of his "Mr. Dixon I will make it up to you." She kissed him and ran her hands through his hair. "Maybe a bubblebath later?"

Daryl groaned at the thought and pulled her close.

"Don't tease darlin' it's not nice!"

"Come let's go."

She moved off him and grabbed both his hands he got up and gave her butt a firm smack. "C'mon woman."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19.**

They gathered in the dining room after moving all the vehicles onto the estate and locking the gates behind them, Will and T-Dogg had fixed the back up generator and Daryl was pouting because Will's kill total had moved to six.

Carol was in the kitchen with Kitty and Maggie making some food.

"So we have tinned peas, tinned ham and some potatoes in a tin." she placed each can neatly on top one another.

"It must be nice having Will here?" Carol asked Kitty starting to open the tins.

"Its so nice, I'm surprised him and Daryl have got on so well." she looked in to the dining room to where Will and Daryl were drinking a bottle of Jack Daniels which Will had found in the alcohol cupboard and talking to each other.

"We could start our own group." Carol said quickly causing both Maggie and Kitty to stop and look at her.

"What do you mean?" Maggie asked.

"Ricks going to pull us down, all he cares about is Lori and Carl." She looked at the girls they both felt the same. "We can go."

"I can't leave my dad." Maggie answered

"If you leave he'll follow, Kitty if you can talk to Essie, Daryl will follow and where you two girls go so will Will." she turned back to the can and started opening it again.

"I'll think about it." was Kitty's response.

* * *

Essie was in the back garden trying to catch fire flies in a jar with Carl; Rick was sitting on the porch.

"You're not doing it right." Rick laughed at her

"Oh yeah!" She replied she held her jar in the air and spun madly, Carl laughed at her. "If you think you can do better then let's have a competition."

"You're on, what's at stake?" He picked up a spare jar.

"Your first born son...no wait that's Rumpelstiltskin! Ok the pick of the rooms." She proposed.

"Let's do it!" Rick started gathering the bugs as fast as he could.

After a few minutes of madness they stopped Carl inspected the jars.

"Essie wins!" Carl decided

"I win! I win! Oh yeah in your face with a can of mace!" She was doing a little victory dance that had Carl and Rick laughing hysterically.

Kitty had watch her sister playing with Rick and Carl, she thought about what Carol had said. _"Maybe it's time to move on"_ she thought.

* * *

The group had eaten dinner Glenn and T-Dogg took watch for the night. Daryl and Will had finished off the whole bottle of Jack Daniels and Daryl made his way in to the master bedroom, Essie sat up she'd just been woken up by him stumbling in the room and noisily slamming the door.

"Woman!" he said swaying where he stood. "Your gonna' listen to me, now Will told me you love y'self a peanut butter Twix." he hiccupped

"Um...yes," she was blinking at him.

"Well I found ya this." he tried to chuck a peanut butter Twix to her but his aim was so off it hit the lamp sitting on the bedside table. "It's a token of somethin'….I can't remember wat it was!" he swayed again pointing his finger at her.

"Thanks sweetie." she smiled at her redneck who was grinning back at her.

"Got sumthin else to tell ya." he walked forward to her and tripped over his own feet he landed face down on the floor.

Essie moved to the end of the bed and looked down at him; he rolled over to look her in the eyes.

"What's that babes?" she moved a stray hair from his eyes

Essie heard a slight bump on the bedroom door and opened it, Will had been listening at the door and when she opened it he fell through the door and landed next to Daryl who was now snoring on the floor. She smiled at them both laying passed out on the floor.

"Wish I had a camera." she whispered.

* * *

Will woke up on the floor and turned to see the snoring redneck next to him, he sat up and groaned

"Shit my head"

Daryl woke and looked at Will.

"What happened?" he asked his mouth felt like a sandpit.

"Dunno mate."

Essie came in with a glass of water and a bowl of baked beans for each man, she laughed at them both Daryl thought she looked stunning, the sunlight caught her emerald eyes and her laughter sounded musical. She bent down placing a gentle kiss on both men's head.

"Down stairs after food." she left.

Kitty caught her sister before she reached the top of the stairs.

"Essie, can I talk to you?" Essie walked in to the spare room where Carol and Maggie sat on the end of the bed.

"We've been talking and we were thinking about maybe moving on you know alone."

Kitty looked at her sister Essie looked disgusted.

"No. I won't leave Rick." She shot back

"Listen to yourself! You won't leave Rick! Rick is not your concern, you think Rick will risk himself for Daryl or Will...or me! We are what you should be protecting!"

Essie stamped her foot on the hard wood floor.

"Changed your tune little miss I don't need protecting, what is your problem with Rick?" She tried to keep both her voice and temper down.

"He killed Dale!" Kitty said painfully "He wouldn't have been in that field if not for Rick." the small woman shock with anger

"What? How can you even say that?" She looked at the three women, Maggie now stood next to Kitty and Carol was looking at the floor. Essie huffed then she raised her hands shock her head. "When shall we three meet again? In thunder, lightning, or in rain?"

Kitty put her hands on her hips.

"Really three witches that's how you see us?"

Essie walked to the door.

"I'm not leaving Rick!" she opened the door

"What would you do if I left?" Kitty saw the upset in her sister's eyes as she thought about being without her.

"Don't make me choose." Essie said whilst leaving slamming the door behind her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing please, please review. If anyone wants to see anything happen then I will try and work it in. Thanks.**

* * *

**Chapter 20.**

Essie was making her way slowly through the sixth house, she found it odd that six houses had been checked and few walkers or bodies had been found, altogether there were five including the two bodies and the one walker they found in the first house.

She walked in to the back garden and shivered it was getting colder and she was getting tired. Her dreams lately were filled with the shadow man and now Kitty was rebelling she wanted it all to end.

"Anythin Darlin'?" he walked towards her crossbow flung across his back.

"Nope." she yawned "Would you miss me if I wasn't here?" she asked sadly.

His blue eyes filled with sadness and then anger he grabbed her roughly.

"You ain't optin' out on me girl!" he said through gritted teeth, he shuck her a little "I won't let ya!" He saw fear in her beautiful eyes and realised just how hard he was grabbing her he let her go. She backed away from him. "You said 'bout having to survive, I'm not gonna let you do somethin' stupid."

Essie eyes filled with tears and she dropped to the floor, she hung her head low not wanting to look at Daryl. He bent down low to her and grabbed her face.

"You opt out and it'll break Me." his eyes were filled with tears and she hugged him.

"Sorry." she whispered

They heard steps approaching.

"Whilst you've been havin' a bit of slap and tickle Dixon I've killed another one!" Will looked smug.

"What's the score now?" Essie asked

"Seven all." Daryl smiled "Stop distracting me woman.

* * *

Kitty had spent the day looking through the medicine cabinets of all the cleared houses. She was leaving the final bathroom and Daryl made her jump he looked angry.

"You and your sister had words or somethin'?" he growled at her

"Just about moving on, I don't think Rick is the best person to lead at the moment with Lori and the baby." She was trying to make Daryl calm down.

"Listen you wanna move on then do it! If Essie wants t' go I'll go with her but don't push her! She's my girl." he was speaking with such passion.

"I'm not going to push her but I'm not going to follow orders blindly, people have done that before and it creates wars and death." she chucked the medicine in her bag. "Also she's my sister which makes her more my girl than yours. Until she becomes something more than _your girl_ then her loyalty will always lie with me, her blood!" she left the room and the angry redneck followed.

"I'm never leavin' her! You did." he yelled referring to her moving away from home.

Kitty turned to him. "Have you noticed the way her and Rick are? Always hugging always together, you're Ricks henchman, and you think if he gets a chance with Essie he won't take it and get rid of you!"

Daryl was shocked by this, now he was super pissed he got right in Kitty's face.

"Ricks married and him and Lori will work it out! I ain't no ones henchman!" he pushed past Kitty and left the deserted house.

He stood outside for awhile taking everything she said _"She wants proof she more than just my girl!"_ he thought _"I'll give the skinny bitch proof!"_ He stomped off towards the seventh house where Will was waiting for him.

* * *

Dinner was being served but there was no sign of Essie, Daryl panicked. He moved upstairs and heard a piano playing.

"Play me a song darlin'." he said sitting beside her.

She played the piano just as well as her guitar.

"Got somethin' for ya." he took her left hand and placed a ring on her third finger. "No's not an option."

Essie looked at her hand she smiled it was a silver ring the stone was green and heart shaped.

"Where did you get it from?" she kissed his cheek his stubble rubbed against her face.

"One of the houses, they ain't usin' it and I thought of you." he kissed her.

She turned her body to face him and kissed him back she loved the way he kissed her.

"Um...Essie?" they both turned to see Carl at the door.

"Damn kid you just won't cut me a break!" Daryl looked at him and Essie laughed.

Carl looked scared in case he'd angered Daryl "Come in don't worry about the big bad wolf."

Daryl did his best growl at Carl and messed up the boy's hair.

"See ya later." he winked at Essie.

* * *

Carl had come down and whispered to Will and Glenn; they both nodded and ran upstairs.

"Hey guys can you all come up stairs?" Carl looked delighted and the group looked confused.

They made their way upstairs a small keyboard had been set up and Essie was pressing different buttons, she had a guitar slung over her shoulder, Will sat at the drums and Glenn just stood there.

"What's going on?" Lori asked looking at Carl, who just smiled.

Daryl leant against the door frame, Kitty was watching him smiling at Essie.

"Hi everyone" Essie spoke "Carl came to me early and asked me to do something, so here we go." She moved from the keyboard and pointed a button out to Glenn. "Rick and Lori, this is Carl's request."

Glenn pressed the button on the keyboard, making a recording play that Essie had recorded. Then Wills drums chimed in and Lori smiled at Rick for the first time in a long time.

"Our first dance at our wedding." She smiled at him.

Glenn started singing he was off key. "Don't go breaking my heart,"

Essie joined in with him "I couldn't if I tried"

"Honey if I get restless" Glenn had now started making his way towards Maggie who was laughing and clapping.

"Baby you're not that kind" Essie's pitch perfect voice made up for Glenn's less than perfect tone.

"Don't go breaking my heart"

"You take the weight off me"

"Honey when you knocked on my door"

"I gave you my key"

"Nobody knows it"

"When I was down"

"I was your clown"

The whole group for that one moment in time felt light and happy, they danced and joined in with the singing, even Daryl danced with Kitty forgetting about the earlier confrontation.

The song ended and Carl smiled at his parents then at Essie.

"I was wondering if I could just say something." Essie asked, the group looked to her. "Daryl and I are engaged, I'm not sure how that works now, but there it is."

Essie looked at Daryl with love and warmth and he nodded to her his eyes were filled with the same loving warmth, the group were stunned.

"A'right mate!" Will jumped up from the drums Essie though he was going to hug her but she was pushed to one side and he gave Daryl a huge manly hug.

"Thanks brother." Daryl replied grinning at Essie's shocked expression.

"Right!" Lori declared time for bed she looked at Carl.

"Great 'n do me a favour." Daryl looked to Lori. "Keep that kid locked up t'night, his bin sneakin' up on me enough!" Essie laughed but no one else seemed to get the joke.

* * *

Essie came out of the en-suite bathroom wearing one of Daryl's shirts as pyjamas and looked at Daryl laying on the bed shirtless his arms tucked behind his head. He had a hole in his sock and he was wiggling his big toe through it, he was staring at it with concentration on his face. He looked wonderful was all she could think.

She walked over and grabbed his big toe and grinned.

"Git off my toe!" he sat up and dragged her on to the bed. "Fix my sock woman." he jokingly added.

"Yes master Dixon!" she crawled on top of him.

"I like the sound of that." he flipped her and started kissing her shoulders.

He's rough hands moved under the shirt she gave a small moan in his ear, he pulled open her shirt covering her in kisses, Essie's body tingled with excitement she loved the way it was different every time with Daryl, she pushed her body to his, he grabbed her hands and pushed them roughly above her head he entered her roughly causing her to dig her nail in to his hands she had tears in her eyes.

"Daryl!" she breathless moaned, he let out an animal sounding grunt and groan and they both finished together.

"Your mine now darlin' and I ain't ever leavin' ya." he pulled her in to a lose hug and buried his head in her hair. "Never ever."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21.**

_It was a beautiful summers day, Essie stood on a porch that over looked a field where wildflowers grew. She took a deep breath as the warm summer air blew a wonderful scent around. She looked to the field where a little girl was running in the flowers, her hair was a mousey brown colour and she had green eyes they were squinting at something, then Essie saw it a grasshopper she was trying to catch it, she was a beautiful little thing, she looked up to Essie standing on the porch and waved to her. Then the little girl was grabbed by a pair of arm that spun her in the air, it was Daryl they both looked at Essie and smiled the same lovely half smile._

_"You have a hard road to travel." Said a voice behind her, Essie spun around to see an old lady in her eighties sitting in the rocking chair on the porch._

_"Grammy Pearl?" Essie was shocked the woman wore an oversized sun hat and a flowered summer dress she smelt like roses and honey, Essie loved the scent._

_"Someone will betray you. You have a lot to overcome child, trust your heart and remember even those closet to us can betray us." _

_Essie heard yelling she looked to the field there were no flowers now no girl no Daryl just a field running red with blood._

_She turned to Grammy Pearl and she was gone._

A mixture of the dream and Daryl had woken her, he was snoring gently and she smiled. He looked peaceful.

She grabbed his sock and went downstairs.

Carol was up already.

"Morning, do we have any sewing stuff I want to fix Daryl's sock."

Carol got up and located the sewing box and handed to her.

"Why do you want to leave?" Essie asked whilst sewing.

"Rick thinks we're burdens to him, we shouldn't be here." she looked at Essie. "Kitty blames him for Dale why don't you?"

"I loved Dale, but you can't blame Rick. Dale had walked that field at night many times, yes he was walking because he was trying to clear his head about Randall's execution but if that's the reason all of you could be blamed for his death." Essie was quickly pulling cotton through the sock.

The women were silent for while.

"I had a dog once." Essie put the fixed sock down. "Kitty came home to visit one day and left the gate and front door open Bruno ran out and got hit by a car! Now you could lay the blame with Kitty for leaving the gate and door open knowing he'd run out, you could blame me for not training him to stay in the house you could even blame the driver for speeding down our street, or you could just say it was an unhappy accident!." Carol looked at her and Essie sighed "What I'm saying is if you look hard enough you can find blame in anyone."

"Well some people don't trust Rick anymore!" Carol squeaked

"That may be so, but until he proves otherwise I will stay loyal to him." This comment made Carol shuffle in her chair.

"Even if it means you may lose your life fighting?" She didn't want to look Essie in the eye

"Better a hero's death than a coward's life!" she took the sock and placed on her hand like a puppet it made Carol smile. "Laters!" Essie made the sock puppet sing as she left the room.

Kitty had been listening from the shadows of the kitchen and she went and sat with Carol.

"Do you still want to go?" Carol asked

"I think so." Kitty nodded "Maggie is going to talk to Glenn today."

* * *

Kitty was washing her clothes in the back garden she was scrubbing them on an old wash board, the top was old and had some blood on it but she loved it and didn't have the heart to throw it away.

She sat for awhile wondering if she'd be better leaving or staying. She thought of life with out her sister and decided she was going to make a pros and cons list, she always did this.

_"Pros"_ she thought _"There would be no more taking orders, Lori's future baby wouldn't be a danger to them, the group would be faster and stronger than it was now."_ she carried on scrubbing._ "Cons, she'd leave Essie but then the way she was carrying on it wouldn't be long before she got pregnant and if that happened she didn't know if she wanted Essie with them, she'd lose Daryl she loved him to bits, she'd lose Will as well, unless he came with them."_ She stopped trying to remove the stain and rung out the shirt _"my minds made up!"_ she thought as she threw the old shirt in the bin.

* * *

"When's the big day?" Rick asked Daryl who had just flicked a bean at Will, who hadn't seen where it came from was staring at Carl.

"Dunno, today?" Rick looked shocked. "You can say some shit right? Bein' a cop 'n all."

"Uh..sure." he answered "We'll do it today, then tomorrow clean out the final house."

"That's gonna be my 'ouse." Will spoke up "I'm gonna be king!" he flicked a bean at Carl, Daryl smirked.

"Darlin' we're gettin' hitched today." he told her as she entered the room with Maggie.

"Okay babes."

"Okay babes? Okay babes?" Maggie repeated "We gotta' get you ready girl." Essie was pulled from the room and dragged upstairs.

* * *

It was a little after midday when the whole group met in the garden, Will had borrowed Essie's acoustic guitar and Daryl was biting his fingers.

"You know this isn't legally binding?" kitty said to her younger sister who was dressed in white vest top and a pair of ripped jeans apparently all the women on this estate wore size double zero.

"What's legal nowadays?" she looked at her sister "I've been thinking about the leaving thing." Kitty smiled "This place is safe so those who stay will be safe, I want to find Merle for Daryl."

"We could do that." She hugged her sister hard. "Let's get you wed in your Britney Spears wedding outfit."

"We're all gathered to make a joining today between Daryl and Esmeralda." Rick started "Essie wanted to say something."

She turned to Daryl he was in one of his sleeveless shirts biting his fingers.

"Daryl, I don't expect you to say anything." he stopped biting his fingers and smiled he knew she could see this was hard for him. "I just wanted to say I wouldn't chose anyone else to go through the apocalypse with and my only hope is that we grow to an old age together and when you die don't worry I will shot you in the head before you rise as walker scum." this caused a few chuckles "Zero tolerance." she added

He smiled his boyish half smile "Zero tolerance." he repeated and kissed her.

She placed something in his hand it was a gold ring and he frowned.

"You don't have to wear it but just keep it with you." she wrapped her arms around him and he placed it on his finger.

* * *

Carl was playing in the street and Beth was watching the young boy, the others were still in the back garden. They both walked down the long road to the end house, the front door was padlocked and chained unlike the others.

Carl looked through the dirty window; it looked dusty and unkempt in there.

"There's a cat in there!" Carl called Beth over.

There was a little grey moggy lying on an old dusty chair.

"I wonder how he got in." Beth moved to see if she could open the door "Let's try get him out."

What the two didn't know was that their noise had disturbed a pack of walkers on the upper floor and as the youngsters tried to get in the walkers clawed at the door upstairs trying to get out. The upstairs door started to break.

* * *

**I know some people may not like the whole wedding thing and I did cut it out twice but I left it in because it's a way of Daryl making Essie closer to him than Kitty and I have plans in future chapters that will make it more dramatic if there is a big tie (like marriage) between them.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for the reviews and the thoughts on the wedding. I really love writing and i'm trying to make it as interesting as i can, I have got what's happening next in my mind and there will be some dark stuff happening, please if anyone has a problem with the thought of that leave me a comment and I will tone down the darker chapters. thanks**

* * *

**Chapter 22.**

Beth went around the back of the grand house and looked around, the grass was overgrown and the swimming pool had started turning green, she saw a rat run by. She noticed a dog door and pushed it open a bit.

"Puss, puss." she called

"I could fit through that." Carl was looking at the size of the dog door.

"I don't think we should we s..." she was cut off by some noises in the house she was still bent by the dog door when a pair of hands grabbed her arm and started pulling her through the small door, she let out a piercing scream.

The scream stopped the party in the garden.

"Where's Carl?" Lori asked hysterically "Has anyone seen him?"

"Beth!" Hershel cried out.

Essie jumped the picket fence with Will, Rick and Daryl behind her, she made it to the back of the house to see Beth's arm being torn from her socket her face was pale and the screams were still coming. Essie started pulling the bleeding girl away, the back windows started to shatter and walkers were pulling themselves out of the house Carl hid behind Essie. By the time the men reached the house walkers had broken out the front marching out like an undead army.

"Get in the cars!" Rick yelled down the road. "Glenn, bring the van down here!"

Daryl and Will started taking the undead creatures out.

"ESSIE!" Daryl screamed

Essie had her hands full around the back four walkers were making their way to her and she was pulling Beth along, all of a sudden Beth's eyes opened and Essie realised she'd turned the young girls skin was grey and her eyes were a horrid pale colour.

"Shit" Essie mumbled she grabbed Carl and they started running through the thick grass to the back of the garden. Essie pulled him in to a tool shed.

"Right." she picked up a pair of hedge cutters. "Carl listen, we're getting out of this ok! We're going to leave this shed stay close to me and follow everything I say ok?"

Carl nodded he didn't want to show his fear. Essie opened the shed and took down Beth she plunged the hedge cutters through her head, she moved on to the second walker taking him down, she grabbed a garden rake off the ground and hit number three in to the pool it was splashing around, four and five she took out with ease her white top covered in blood.

Glenn had pulled the van around whilst the men still tried to get close to the back but it just wasn't happening.

Will walked away to the van.

"Get out" he pulled Glenn out and he landed on the floor, Will jumped in to the van and put his foot down he ploughed through the walkers. By the time he'd reached the back Essie had Carl climbing up some trellis on the side of the house, he punched the car into reverse and ran over another walker Essie looked down _"Why am I always jumping on top of vehicles?"_ she thought.

"Carl jump on the van." She yelled.

The boy looked scared, she moved up to him and grabbed him, then an arm reached out of the window next to her and tried to grab her, she moved quickly throwing her off balance, Essie and Carl fell she wrapped her body around his and her back hit the top of the van with a heavy thud. She groaned the pain was like a hot poker all through her body.

"Hold on!" Will yelled.

With all the strength she had Essie rolled over moving her body over Carl's like a protective cocoon and held on the truck roof.

Will did a quick stop at the front of the house getting the others into the van and drove out the gate.

As they reached the outside of the estate T-Dogg locked it tight walkers banged against it snarling.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23.**

Daryl and Will climbed to the top of the van and Kitty moved around on the inside to make room for her sister.

Carl was still curled under Essie when the men got to the top, Daryl went to pick her up and she screamed in pain, that set the walkers at the gate in to a frenzy shaking it so much the lock looked like it may break.

"We need to move!" Maggie yelled her eyes were puffy from where she'd been crying.

"Listen darlin'" Daryl whispered in her ear "I need t' move ya, but ya gotta be as quite as ya can." Will moved to Essie's legs.

"Lift her on three!" he held her ankles as Daryl held her arms "1...2...3...lift!"

Essie tried not to scream the pain was the worst thing ever, Carl moved to the edge of the roof and slid in to Ricks arms he placed he boy on the floor and noticed blood on his clothes.

"Were you bit?" he asked Carl shuck his head and Rick hugged him.

Essie was placed in the van on the old mattress, Will started driving carefully.

"Stop bein' a hero darlin' your job is t' be a damsel in distress 'n I'm suppose t' save ya." he removed her white top that was soaked in blood he was hoping it wasn't hers.

"I need to clean her up, can you pass me the bottle of water and a rag." Daryl could see Kitty was in doctor mode and she looked pissed off.

Once all the blood and dirt had been cleaned away Kitty started examining her she could clearly see her right shoulder was dislocated, Daryl was kneeling next to Essie biting his fingers and every now and again she'd whimper like a beaten dog.

"I need to push her joint back in the socket; I need you to hold her." She started moving her sister in to a sitting position, Daryl moved so she was held close to him he didn't want to hurt her anymore than she was.

"Hold her tight!" Kitty barked her orders to him. "Essie, listen to me this is going to hurt but it will make you feel a lot better."

Essie just cried out in pain again.

"Ready...one...two...three!" Essie's humorous snapped back in to the socket and she threw her head back and screamed, tears rolled down her checks.

"Make it stop Daryl, please make it stop! I'll be good I promise!" Daryl held her tighter he couldn't imagine how hard this was for Kitty.

"It's ok darlin' I'm here." he kissed her head

Kitty finished the examination on top of the dislocated shoulder she had major bruising to her back.

"She just needs to sleep." Kitty looked up to see Daryl chewing his fingers. "She'll be ok." she hugged him.

* * *

The group pulled over on to a dirt road.

Daryl and Kitty came from the back of the van.

"We loaded your bike on to Otis's truck." T-Dogg said to Daryl.

He'd forgotten until now about his brother's bike he nodded in thanks to T-Dogg.

"How is she?" Rick walked to Kitty

"Well ok, but can we all keep an eye on kids!" She threw a look at Lori. "We're not your babysitting service!"

Lori looked at the ground Carl stood behind her he'd been crying.

"Hey it was an accident!" Rick stated.

"It always is! Come on Carl I'll take a look at you!" Kitty looked over the boy he had a few bruises but Essie's body had done a great job at protecting him.

"I've lit a fire and we're cookin' soup." Maggie came over to Kitty.

Kitty gave her a firm hug. "Are you ok? I'm sorry about Beth."

"I'm sure Essie did her best." Maggie wiped her eyes and went back to Glenn.

The dinner was a quite one. There was tension and fear in the air, every now and again the bushes would rustle around them and Will and Daryl would get ready to attack.

Will was standing by Kitty who had given up trying to sleep.

"Y'know love your different from before."

Kitty glared.

"How do you expect someone to stay the same? I mean look at us we're like rats scurrying around!"

"Well you need to bring back a bit of the old Kitty or you're gonna go crazy."

Kitty stared at Will his face and grey eyes seemed soft and calm, _"how comes everyone is thriving in this world?"_ she thought to herself.

* * *

Daryl was playing with the gold band on his finger and looking down the dirt track road.

"Hey Daryl?" He turned to see Rick trotting to him. "Can you take your bike travel ahead a bit, see what's there?"

He just nodded and walked to the van as he entered he saw Essie sitting up she gave him the biggest grin.

"Hey babes." she giggled. "What you doing?"

"I gave her some of your brother's medication. She was in pain, I hope you don't mind?" Kitty said coming back in to the van. "Merle had some good stuff."

Essie was giggling again.

"Yea he did, wha did y' give her?" He was watching his wife giggling to herself her pupils were wide.

"We had no strong painkillers so I had to...mix my own shall we say, Hey Essie stop it!" she yelled to her sister who was trying to pull her right arm out of a sling Kitty had made.

Kitty stated placing bits of homemade bandaged and pill pots back in to her first aid box that was worse for wear since they'd joined the group.

"I've gotta go see what's up ahead will y' look after her?"

Kitty slammed down her first aid box hard against the van floor.

"Yeah! Leave your sick wife!" she emphasised the word wife. "Your master is calling Daryl be a good attack dog and do his work!" Daryl thumped his fist against the side of the van. It made Essie jump

"Oh no!" She said leaning to one side. "Mum and dad are fighting again." she started to stand and Daryl and Kitty moved quickly towards her, she stumbled and fell in to Daryl; he was trying to be careful of her arm.

"Hi babes!" she squealed at him.

"You gonna be 'kay darlin'?" he moved her back to the mattress.

"Nothing kills Essie Dixon!" Daryl laughed she was repeating the _"nothing kills Daryl Dixon"_ quote he'd given her at the farm house.

He glared at Kitty it was a dark intense look, almost a look of hate. "I ain't no ones dog, let's git one thing straight I'm tryin' t' find a safe place for my girl but she's more than my girl now ain't she! She's my wife!"

He exited the van slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Daryl had been gone for hours and night was setting in fast. Rick had waited for Kitty to settle down for dinner with the group and he went to the van.

He entered and he could see the outline of Essie on the mattress, she was breathing softly, he moved over to her and gently moved her hair from her face she had a few scratches on her cheek and a bruised eye but she still managed an effortless beauty.

"Thank you." he whispered softly in to her ear.

"Daryl?" she murmured. She opened her eyes it took a few minutes to focus on Ricks face. "Hi, how's Carl?"

"Good thanks to you, he seems to think you're his own personal guardian angel."

"That's my job the protector." she tried to move up but it was hard with one arm.

Rick put his arms gently around her and helped her sit up, she winced a little.

"You ok?" he asked not pulling away from her he placed his hand under her chin. "Thank you, you're my angel." he kissed her forehead.

Daryl's bike sounded and Rick got up and left.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24.**

"There's 'n old prison a few miles north." Daryl pointed it out on the map; Rick was holding a torch over it.

"Could be dangerous." Glenn said "But if we could clear it, it could be safe." he added

"So we're all agreed?" Rick turned the torch off. "Let's move out!"

They all drove through the night Essie had moved in to the front of Will's van, she was still in pain but in good spirits.

"You got some balls princess." Will smiled. "Always knew you did but you're like fucking wonder woman!"

"I'm just doing what needs to be done." she was playing with her sling. "They'd do the same for me."

"Kitty don't think they would." he glanced at her.

"Kitty's just having a rough time at the moment, she'll be ok."

"This must be it." the handsome blond stopped behind Essie's car that was being driven by Rick.

Will jumped out and looked at Kitty. "Well peach, you always said I'd end up in the old chokey!" Kitty laughed.

"What's a chokey?" Daryl asked Essie

"You know doing porridge." he gave her a blank look. "The clink." He was still none the wiser. "Banged up...In jail."

"Huh! Bout time y' lot spoke English" he placed his crossbow across his shoulder and walked off.

"Here's what's happening teams of two! Will, Daryl, Glenn and T-Dogg with me we clear part of the prison." Rick barked his orders. "The rest stay here and keep watch. Let's go!"

The prison was a big brick building it has three massive fences and behind it were rolling hills; it seemed the only way to get to the building was by the dirt track the group had driven up.

The men carefully walked in to the prison yard as soon as they entered two walkers made their way over to the group of men Daryl took them both out and threw a smirk at Will.

"Dunno why your grinnin like a Cheshire cat mate, I took out five in one hit with me van!" his rough English accent was mocking

"No way!" Daryl protested. "You dunno how many actullay got killed, I mean you never hit the brain! Good Lord!"

Both men looked to Rick for his verdict of Walker stomping as he was the official referee. Rick rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Look guys, this is getting silly now." but he knew that wasn't going to cut it. "Ok, my ruling your both on ten a piece starting on a level foot is fair."

"Hey!" Glenn interrupted "Can I play?"

"Sure but you start at zero." Daryl replied.

Will shot another walker through the head. "Eleven to Ten." He boasted.

The sound off gun fire had drawn several walkers out of the open doors of the prison; Hershel had climbed on top of Will's van.

"I'll keep you covered if any get to close." The old man yelled, he seemed to have aged over night his face seemed lifeless.

The men moved slowly and cautiously to the door as they entered they were met with the smell of stale air and death.

"Dear god, we could do with some Fabreze in here!" Will quipped.

They walked down the damp corridor the only light given was through the dirty barred windows. They stopped at what used to be a reception desk the phone was off the hook and the receiver was dangling lifelessly off the end of the desk.

Daryl moved around to the desk in his silent cat like way, he looked down to see two bodies one was in a guard uniform and one was in an orange prison overall. The guard had been gutted and the prisoner had only half a torso, he bent down to the bodies to examine them, the stench of rotting flesh didn't bother him much.

"Don't matter who y' are in this world we all go the same." he mumbled.

* * *

By the time the sun was setting the group off men had successfully cleared one block of the prison, they joined the rest of the group Essie was starring at the rolling hills at the back of the prison, with the sun setting it looked like blood tricking down the massive hills.

"I'll go huntin tomorrow." Daryl told Rick they'd been running low on food.

"Can I come?" Essie had been getting increasingly bored not being able to do anything with one arm in a sling.

"Nope, you stay here don't wanna be worryin bout you whilst tryin to hunt." Daryl's words were met with a huff that could only be described as drama queen acting.

It was getting dark quickly and the group busied themselves making camp. Carol was preparing food but there wasn't much to go around and Essie was staring a Loris stomach.

"You ok?" Lori asked, she made Essie jump she didn't realise she'd been staring for so long.

"Yeah. What's it like?" she asked "Giving birth?"

"Oh...um well hard." Lori didn't want to think about it. "Tiring and painful, but worth it in the end."

The women smiled at each other and continued setting up tents.

* * *

Daryl had gone by the next morning and Essie was getting increasingly irate with her bandage, she watch Will, Rick and Glenn pull all the dead out in to the yard to burn them Essie hated the smell.

"Let's take a look at your arm." her sister touched her shoulder gently, after moving it around she smiled. "The bandage can come off I think."

Essie sighed with relief and ran to help the three men in their work.

"Be careful!" Kitty yelled after her but Essie just gave a wave.

Essie went inside the prison and she looked around moving down a corridor she noticed a bloody handprint smeared on the concrete wall, she continued silently and came to a pair of large double doors she pulled at them but they were locked she got to her knees and peered through the keyhole, a hand grabbed her shoulder and she quickly turned around with her and landed a punch on Ricks face and sent him flying to the floor she gasped holding her shoulder in pain.

"Oh my god! oh my god I'm so so so sorry." she helped him up

"Remind me never to sneak up on you again" he rubbed his face "Lets get this open."

Will and Glenn joined them and Will quickly opened the door, it looked like a canteen. Essie looked to the floor there was a body if you could call it that, the man was missing a hand and a leg, she bent down close to look at him and it sprang to life snapping at her and clawing for her with its stump, Glenn threw her a metal steak and she finished off the monstrous creature.

The rest of the room was the same if it wasn't a dead body they found it was a walker trudging towards them.

The foursome left the prison and went into the grounds T-Dogg was working on repairing the fence and Daryl had just returned from his hunt with a deer for the group.

* * *

Daryl walked into the cell Essie had picked for them he could see it looked very little like the others cells. She'd found some old fabric and hung them like curtains across the bars giving them privacy from the others, she'd also removed the mattresses from the bunk beds and placed them together on the floor making a double bed, for the final touch she'd gotten Will to carry a large piece of wood and place it over the bottom frame of the bunk bed giving them a table. He smiled his wife had made him a home.

"I found this." She handed Daryl a book, it was about all the different myths and legends in the world. "I read about the Chupacabra, it sounds amazing. What was it like?"

Daryl smiled he knew why he loved her now more than ever; she didn't make fun of him she was always patient with him. He kissed her.

"Hershel found more books he's going to bring some by when he has time." She sat on the bed waiting for him to join her, the couple settled down in their new home.

"_Bring me my pet" The mans dark voice boomed_

_A shard of light hit Essie's face and a tall muscly man entered he was wearing a leather sleeveless top, she couldn't see his face._

"_It's time for you sweetness." He clamped a metal collar around her neck it was attached to a chain he dragged her down the dark hallway. "He's gonna have fun with you."_

_Essie was pulled in to a dark room lit with candles she heard him move in the shadows, the chain lead was handed to the shadow man and the tall man turned._

"_Good luck girl" were his last words._

_The lead was pulled tight and the shadows devoured her._


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25.**

Essie moving out of their bed and from the cell they were sharing woke Daryl, he was used to her waking at odd hours covered in sweat or calling out his or Kitty's name in the middle of the night. He pulled on his boots and followed her quietly.

Essie had left the prison it was raining but she didn't care she loved the coolness of the rain; she sat on the hood of her car. Daryl was watching her every move, every time she had a nightmare she looked a little more dead behind the eyes.

He watched the rain hitting her and rolling down her glowing tanned skin and he wondered how he got lucky, Merle had always said it was Daryl and him against the world but Merle had split, so maybe he was wrong when he said no one would care about him.

He moved closer to her and she didn't move Essie knew Daryl's sound like she knew his scent and his voice.

"Y'gonna catch cold darlin." he kissed her shoulder she was soaked to the skin now her clothes hung to her.

"Daryl? If I got kidnapped will you promise not to come for me?" She already knew the answer but hoped it would be different.

"I'd come for y' and save y'." he pulled her to him. "Just dreams darlin." he kissed her. "Get clean stuff on I got a surprise."

* * *

Essie loved surprises, she peeled her wet clothes off and chucked on new ones Daryl watching her every move, he flung his crossbow on his shoulder and watch her dress she still seemed stiff from her fall but she was healing well.

As he watched her his eyes fell to her back where he saw a long scar it was old, he had felt it there every time he held her it was a matching scar to one he had across his back, he'd got his from his drunk old man. He never asked about hers because he didn't want to tell about his.

"Let's go." She was jumping up and down on the spot.

Daryl led the way out of the prison and in to the woods, the rain had gotten lighter now but there was thick mud on the ground Essie had managed to slip in it once already.

"Careful." Daryl warned her not wanting her to hurt herself but it was too late.

She was standing beside him when she slipped she grabbed his shirt for support but he toppled over with her both bodies fell to the floor his on top of hers, mud everywhere.

"Why every time I get ya in to the woods I end up being pulled over?" His eyes looked in to hers, her face covered in mud and she had that sexy crazy smile that drove him mad with lust. "C'mon, almost there."

He pulled her up and they past a small parting in the tress that led to a beautiful lake that had a waterfall flowing down a giant cliff.

"Cause you loved the river back at the farm." Daryl had always known where to find her when she was sad at the farm and he now knew he'd know where to find her now if she got sad.

"It's beautiful!" she was in love with the place and she made her way to the waters edge to clean off the mud, she took off her shoes and striped down to her underwear.

Daryl again was mesmerised he placed his crossbow on the ground and sat next to it he watched her wade into the water, she was up to her waist and started removing the mud, she was singing to herself quietly he could hear her but couldn't make out the words her voice was soft and beautiful she looked liked she belonged in the woods like a wood nymph.

After she was cleaned Essie turned her attention to her clothes she scrubbed the mud off as best she could then she sat on a rock facing Daryl and let herself dry.

"This place is beautiful." she shivered a little. Daryl stood up.

"C'mon darlin' put y' clothes back on we betta head back." he helped her up and she placed her damp clothes back on and kissed him.

If Daryl had been paying attention to his surroundings rather than Essie he would have noticed they were being watched from the shadows of the trees.

"I'll take her, that's my pet." one of the men said in a twisted voice.

"Well ain't that sumthin'." came the reply from the man standing next to him.

* * *

The couple returned to camp and Kitty was with Will who was shaking his head at her.

"Hey you two settle something for us! Is the saying as dead as a doorknob or as dead as a doornail?" both Kitty and Will looked at them waiting.

"Uh doornail." Daryl replied

"No...doorknob." Essie said looking at Daryl

"How can a doorknob be dead darlin'?" the redneck raised an eyebrow

"That's what I said!" Kitty agreed

"Um...Essie." Carl was standing with some wildflowers in his hands Essie moved away from the arguing threesome.

"What's up hun?" She ruffled his hair

"These are for you." he handed her the flowers "Thank you for saving me I'm sorry for being a problem."

"Your no problem." she gave him a hug. "The way I see it is we're a pack."

Carl looked confused.

"You know a wolf pack, your dad and mum would be our Alpha male and female and we all protect each other. Every now and again you get someone challenge your dad for leadership and he has to put them back into their place in the pack." Carl looked at her and smiled.

"Cool! From now on our group name is gonna be The Pack." he looked like a young boy again rather than a haunted soul.

"Now let's eat!" Essie clapped her hands together "I believe it's venison tonight."

* * *

The whole table was alive with the doorknob and doornail conversation, on one side of the table sat Essie, Will, Maggie and Lori saying doorknob on the other side sat Kitty, Daryl, Glenn and Rick saying doornail. Carol and Hershel sat at the top of the table laughing at the fuss, each group arguing its way was right.

"What do you think son?" The kind old man asked Carl.

Everyone feel silent and looked to the boy to settle the great debate, he started moving peas around his plate and had a look of concentration on his face. Then he sat up straight and answered.

"Dead as a dodo!" He answered the group laughed.

"Bed?" Daryl whispered into his wife's ear he nuzzled her neck.

She let out a contented sigh and slowly stood up, his arms clamped tightly around her waist no one noticed when they left the room.

They entered their room it couldn't be called a cell anymore it was to homely. Hershel had kept his promise and left more books on the table next to the wildflowers Carl had picked and Essie looked through them.

A romantic novel Essie pulled a face at it she wasn't one for romance books or films, there was Moby Dick a classic she thought, the last two made her smile one book was thick it had a hard red cover and gold writing, Fairy tales of the world was the title, she picked it up along with the last book Jane Eyre, Essie had read this book in the library when she was trying to get away from home she loved it and loved Jane she connected with the character. She sat on the makeshift bed by Daryl.

"Read me to sleep?" she snuggled in to him and Daryl looked at the books.

"I aint readin ya Fairy tales!" he looked at Jane Eyre, he'd never read it so he sat up a bit allowing Essie's head to rest on his chest.

"That's my favourite." she said sleepily.

He looked at the cover it had a woman on it, not a very attractive woman Daryl thought to himself, he opened the book.

He started reading his southern tone was gentle and hushed. "There was no possibility of taking a walk that day. We had been wandering, indeed, in the leafless shrubbery an hour in the morning; but since dinner (Mrs. Reed, when there was no company, dined early) the cold winter wind had brought with it clouds so sombre, and a rain so penetrating, that further out-door exercise was now out of the question."

His voice made Essie feel safe and protected she fell in to a dreamless sleep. Daryl found himself getting engrossed in Jane's life and carried on reading until the candle that lit their room had burnt right down


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own any rights to the walking dead.**

**Thank you all for your reviews. ****Emberka-2012 you are completely right one of the men is Merle and thank you for your reviews I really love reading your comments. Thanks for reading and please review it makes me get chapters out quicker. Also Will was only supposed to last for a couple of chapters I did write his death and then changed my mind at the last minute i'd love to know if anyone thinks i should have killed him off.**

* * *

**Chapter 26.**

Kitty was in the prison grounds with Maggie they were picking out plots to try and turn in to a vegetable patch.

"Hershel man you ok?" T-Dogg ran towards the old man who was coming out of the woods with some cuts on him.

"I fell." he quickly offered an answer.

"Let's get you cleaned up." Kitty took the man inside.

She cleaned the old mans cuts and gave him a glass of water.

"You know I think of you as a daughter." Hershel said to her. "I'd do anything to protect you."

Kitty smiled "Thank you. That means a lot." She hugged him. Kitty felt the same it felt like she'd been adopted into the Greene family, Maggie had become like a sister to her. Essie didn't seem to fit in so well with them, the family liked her and cared for her but she was too loud and childish for them, so Kitty finally had something to call her own.

Hershel still thought deep down Essie could have done more for Beth but never said it to Kitty.

"Is Essie up?" the old man asked he always felt Essie slept too much.

"Uh...yes I think she is, she may be in her room."

Hershel walked in to Essie and Daryl's room she was sitting crossed legged on the bed sewing a button on to Daryl's shirt. She looked up at him.

"You ok?" she was looking at his cuts,

"I'm good just fell, Daryl wants me to tell you he has a surprise for you and to meet him in your spot." and he left.

Essie felt it was a bit weird but pushed the thought deep down, she grab a baseball bat and left.

* * *

She got to the river and stood looking at the waterfall wondering where Daryl was.

"Is this her?" a voice came from behind her she jumped around quick as a cat.

She saw a small slim man walking towards her.

"Must be." another man wider but just as short as the other man appeared.

Essie knew she was in trouble and stated sizing up her opponents, she thought she could take them if she needed to she held her bat tight.

"Well girl you comin with us?" the short fat man walked towards her "Or are we gonna have t' make ya?" he went to grab her

Essie sidestepped and hit him in the back with her bat, the man went flying forward, the short man ran at her and was met with a swift bat in the face, he landed on the floor grabbing his face. The other man was back on his feet but he was to slow he lunged, Essie dodged him she kicked the back of his knees and he fell on top of his friend. She held the bat to them bending down.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"You pussies can't even take on a girl." A rough mocking voice sounded she knew that voice, she went to turn but she was hit in the back of the head and fell to the ground.

* * *

The movement of the vehicle snapped Essie back awake, she opened her eyes she was in the back of a jeep. _"Can't jump out"_ she thought. She heard voices and she sat up a little her wrists had metal cuffs on them and a metal chain hung between each cuff.

It was the two men that were in the woods.

"That Dixon is a son of a bitch!" the short man said from the passengers' seat.

_"Daryl?"_ Essie thought confused.

"Yeah but he gets the job done." the fat man replied.

Just then Essie sat all the way up and placed the chain she had on wrists around the drivers throat she pulled the chain tight the jeep swerved, the short man turned in shock. The car had come to a stop and the man was grabbing at the chain it made Essie pull tighter and when the short man tried to stop her Essie bit down on his arm so hard she could taste his blood but she wasn't going to let go. She thought she was winning when a large hand gripped her throat tight.

"Let go sweet ass or I won't stop." She released her grip from both men and was dragged from the jeep.

She then found herself flipped around, her back pressed hard against the jeep, the metal cold and hard against her bare arms. The man was tall with short grey hair he had steely blue eyes and a muscular build she looked at his arm he had a missing hand and in its place was a long blade, he held his body against hers, fear swept over her and she tried to move from under him.

"You keep moving girl." his body was close to hers, he moved his lips close to her ear. "Ol' Merle likes it." he hissed.

She stopped this was Merle Dixon? Her gentle husband's brother.

"Daryl is looking for you." she hoped his brother's name would faze him it didn't.

"I've seen my baby brother; he was the one to set this up sugar tits! Don't want ya no more, sick of a wife hangin' over him!" he was leering at her.

"I don't believe you." her eyes burned with tears.

"Then how comes I know you married my dickless brother?" he laughed as her tears fell.

"I'll take the girl since you boys ain't man enough to handle her." he dragged Essie in to the passenger seat of his jeep.

"Don't be sad sweetness Daryl sent you to a nice home, then me and my baby bro are gonna carry on like we should've from the start. Together alone." he looked confused Essie had stopped crying and he could see something wild flickering in her eyes.

She turned to him and smiled, it was an odd smile he'd never seen before her eyes burned a bright green. _"This girl ain't gonna break easy."_ he thought.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27.**

Daryl came back to camp with several squirrels and a handful of flowers he whistled at Carl who turned to look at him.

"My bunch is bigger." he waved the bunch of flowers at the boy.

"Seen Essie?" he called to Kitty.

"Now you mention it no, maybe with Will." she walked with him in to the prison.

"Es? Essie? Hey girl where you at?" his voice boomed down the corridor.

Will came out of his cell he had a cigarette lit and took a drag. "She's not 'ere mate, went out this mornin, haven't seen 'er since."

Daryl looked at Kitty and pulled back the curtain to their room, nothing no sign of her; he chucked the squirrels down and went to Rick.

"Essie's missin" Ricks face mirrored Daryl's when he heard those words.

"Let's get lookin." he replied grabbing his gun.

* * *

Merle kept looking at Essie sitting beside him, not because of her looks although he couldn't argue she was a stunner but because she wasn't like other women, she hadn't cried since or tried to talk his ear off she just sat watching the passing scenery.

"What's a girl like you doin' with my baby brother then?" his tone was rude.

She looked at him and just replied. "So do you have other attachments for your hand? Because wiping your butt with a sword would be painful."

He couldn't believe his ears "Don't mess with me bitch!" he snapped "Or..."

"Or what?" She cut him off "You've kidnapped me to take to someone so you can't kill me, also I'm pretty sure if you beat me to a pulp then whoever your taking me to isn't going to be happy!"

_"Damn this girl is quick."_ Merle thought to himself _"She's gonna be trouble._

* * *

Will, Rick and Daryl reached the waterfall he'd tracked her this far.

"She was here, there was a struggle." his voice sounded shaky he wiped his eyes and nose. "ESSIE!" he yelled his voice was filled with fear and pain.

"We will find her." Rick tried to comfort Daryl but he shrugged him away.

"Wat do y' know bout it! Someone has got her, no one knew bout this place just us! Someone set this up!" Daryl looked at Will and Rick

"Who's gonna do that mate?" Will asked "Maybe it was someone who was just out 'ere." he tried to calm the raging redneck.

"No!" Daryl screamed with rage. "Essie can handle herself, she took on Shane." Will had heard about her beating an ex cops arse.

Rick looked to the sky daylight was slipping away they needed to move quicker.

* * *

Merle drove in to what looked like a little town they passed a sign that read _"Welcome to Woodbury!"_

Essie took in every detail she could, Merle pulled up outside a house it was green in colour with two stories to it and looked beautifully maintained, he walked around to her side of the jeep and pulled her out, even with one hand Merle was strong.

Essie looked up at the second story window and she noticed she was being watched from the shadows, she stopped and Merle tugged her hard.

"C'mon bitch!" he spat

Essie went crazy trying to pull herself away she was like an untrained dog on lead. Merle was completely shocked by this change, he gave her one swift hard pull and she disappeared in the shadows of the house.

* * *

Daryl returned to the prison he was like a wild animal.

"One of you got sumthin to tell me?" his fists were clenched. Everyone looked shocked.

"Essie's been taken." Rick said calmly, Kitty went pale and Hershel comforted her.

"When I find who did this y' betta run!" he said through clenched teeth and he stormed out of the room.

He entered their room, the home Essie had made for him. He picked up his shirt that was on the bed, Essie had told him she was going to fix it he held it and inhaled, it smelt like her. The copy of Jane Eyre was laying on the bed he sat down and flicked through the pages he noticed a piece of paper on the last page, he took it out it was a note and he started to read.

_Daryl,_

_I'm laying here watching you sleep, you snore bad babes. The reason I'm writing this is because you get uncomfortable when feelings are discussed but I couldn't let you go another day with out me telling you this, all through my life I've built walls trying to keep people out with my sense of humour. I've always thought life never meant me to have a love but fate designed you and although we've both not had the best role models in relationships we've made the strongest I've ever seen. Your not only my husband you my friend and protector. I love you with my heart and soul and as Jane Eyre states "the greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love and just be loved in return." May our life together bring you as much joy as your smile brings me everyday._

_Forever yours,_

_Esmeralda._

His tears hit the paper and he wiped his eyes and sniffed. He'd find her or die trying.


	28. Chapter 28

**I do not own any rights to the walking dead.**

**This is just a warning that this chapter is a little dark it does contain a rape scene, the reason I've put it in is to show how twisted the character is and how he will do anything to get what he wants.**

* * *

**Chapter 28.**

It took Merle and two others to get Essie upstairs and in to the room, it was dark but not as dark as her nightmares a small lamp on the desk gave the room a ghostly glow and the man from her nightmares leant forward in his chair at his desk, the lamp light outlined his face he was fairly handsome with short brown hair the light gave his blue eyes and evil glint, he looked at her like a greedy child looking at sweets.

"Well hello girly." his voice was soft and low but sounded evil. "Me and you are gonna be good friends."

He stood up causing Essie to move back Merle shoved her forward.

"Now, now don't be shy girly! My names Philip Blake but people here call me The Governor." He moved to the front of Essie stoking her cheek. "What's you name girl?"

"Esmeralda." she answered timidly she tried to move away from his touch.

"Merle put Miss Esmeralda in solitary till we know if she's gonna be good." he moved his hand to her back and she lifted her chained hands to make a barrier between him and her, this movement caused her ring to glisten in the lamp light, he stopped and went to grab her hand which she pulled away, the movement made him angry, he pushed her hard she flew in to Merles chest.

"And introduce her to my jewellery!" he snarled.

Merle marched her back down the stairs and put her in the car, a small part of him felt sorry for the girl but then he thought _"bitch deserves it, taking my brother away from me!"_

He pulled up outside some old warehouses and he looked at Essie, she looked pale.

"You 'kay girl?" and before she could answer she vomited in Merles lap, he yelled in shock and dragged her in to the warehouse he was cussing at her loudly he grabbed a metal chain that was hanging from the wall and grabbed Essie, the chain was attached to a metal collar like the one in her nightmare, he roughly placed it around her neck and removed the chain from her wrists and slammed the door shut. She was sick again then she fell to the floor and wept.

* * *

Breakfast was a bit of stale bread and what tasted like rain water but she drank it, she was thirsty.

"The Governor wants ya girl."

Merle made the drive to the beautiful house _"how can something that beautiful hold such evil?"_ she thought.

She was dragged by her new collar and as she was pulled in to the room she could see everything now it was a lovely room, large plush armchairs sat in the corner of the room, massive bookcases filled with books, a giant grand desk and sitting behind it the devil himself. The smell of food hit Essie and she tried no throw up.

"Mornin' Miss Esmeralda, now we need a chat." he waved Merle out, Essie turned to look at Merle her eyes begging for help.

"Now where you from." he stood up and made his way to her he was wearing a leather sleeveless shirt.

"Wales." was all she managed

"Don't play with me girl!" he yanked her collar she went flying to him. "Where's y' group." he played with the curls in her hair.

"I don't know I didn't see where we were." she felt his other hand slide around her waist.

"Never mind I'll get my information out of you one way or another." He grabbed her hard and chucked her to his desk. "You're a pretty little creature." he groaned into her ear.

He pulled at her top and groaned with satisfaction when he saw her breast, he bit down on them, Essie was trying to fight back the tears. He pulled at her jeans; she tried to push him off.

He stopped and punched her "Don't try and throw me off bitch." he hissed at her.

He pulled her jeans off and ripped at her underwear he roughly pulled her legs apart and entered her. The pain was immense and made Essie cry out, he pumped roughly inside her, one of his hands tangled in her raven hair he kept pulling it, his other hand wrapped around the chain attached to her collar. He got rougher and started groaning loudly, tears streamed down Essie's face as his body gave one final jerk he released himself into her.

He moved off of Essie and did up his pants. "Clean y'self up and just think about if you can remember where your group are."

He opened the door and nodded to Merle who entered the room whilst Essie got dressed.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29.**

Daryl had been up since dawn and the trail had gone cold he returned in the dark of night tired and hungry.

"Food?" Kitty gave him a plate he pushed it from her. "Essie will be okay, she's got to be."

Daryl said nothing. Kitty left the plate with the broken man, she past by Hershel's cell and noticed him on bended knees praying.

"Are you okay?" Kitty asked

The man hung his head low "I've done something unspeakable." he murmured. "It's my fault Essie's gone."

Kitty looked confused and Will had come around the corner at this time he stood listening.

"A man cornered me in the woods, said he said he was gonna take me to his boss to enter a competition, he asked who else was in my group I mentioned Rick and Daryl." the mans eyes started filling with tears. "He'd seen Daryl with Essie by the river and said if I didn't get her there by sundown he'd find us and murder everyone."

Kitty's eyes were wide with shock. "You sold my sister!" she screamed

It was a race to who hit him first Kitty or Will, the old man cried in pain bringing everyone running in.

"He sold Essie to save his skin!" Kitty screamed

"To save us all!" Hershel protested "One life for the safety of the group!"

"Daddy no!" Maggie hugged Glenn

Daryl went to grab the old man and Rick pulled him away.

"Where did they take her?" Rick questioned him

"To a place called Woodbury." he answered

"So when I cleaned your cuts that was from that man beating you! What was his name?" She demanded

"Merle, Merle Dixon."

Daryl looked at him, his brother had done this, taken what was his Merle always took Daryl's stuff and this time he was going to pay.

* * *

Daryl, Will and Rick were ready to leave Kitty had wanted to go but Will and Daryl wouldn't let her, Hershel came forward.

"I'm comin to." no one objected.

Kitty hugged Rick "Thank you, I'm sorry for ever implying you'd never help us."

Lori held Kitty tight.

"Bring Essie home dad" Carl begged "We need her in our pack!"

The men set off.

* * *

He'd used her three more times that day each was more painful and degrading than before. The last time he violently raped her with a group of his men watching, they had cheered their Governor on as he treated the woman like a piece of meat.

Merle had dragged Essie back in to the Jeep the air outside was cool and she closed her eyes and breathed it. He noticed that she hadn't cried since the first time the Governor attacked her.

"Just tell him what he wants girl." Merle looked at her.

"I'm not a traitor and I will protect my group, I will protect my husband." she hissed. "Besides if I tell him he won't need me so he'll kill me!"

"He ain't ever getting rid of your fine ass."

He put her back into her warehouse.

She sat on the floor she felt disgusting, her skin crawled with the smell of him and she wanted to shower. _"Just shut down."_ she thought to herself. _"He can take my body but I'll keep my mind shut away."_

She started to think of Daryl wondering if she'd ever see him and if she did would he want her disgusting used body back.

* * *

The men left their car just on the outskirts of Woodbury, Daryl had gone into his hunter mode.

They kept to the shadows but had no idea where to start until they saw two men walking past, guns slung over their shoulders one was holding a burlap sack.

"Governor reckons he's gonna break the girl soon." one man said to his friend.

"Wonder what he's got planned with these?" he jiggled the sack and the items inside clanged together.

The men both laughed and Daryl went to jump up Rick pulled him back.

"We follow them." he said quietly.

They made their way silently ducking behind old cars Daryl was out in front.

The two men stopped in front of a green two storied house, they said a few words to the armed men at the door and entered.

Before Rick could reach Daryl he'd loaded his crossbow and taken out one of the guards the other looked shocked not knowing where the attack had come from raised his gun, before he could shot Daryl's arrow caught in right between the eye and the man fell to the ground.

Daryl stepped out of the shadows.

"MERLE!" he bellowed "MERLE Y' SON OF A BITCH, GIT YOU'RE ASS OUT HERE!"

The commotion had brought the Governor to his window and Merle came out of the house.

"Baby brother." he smiled "Give old Merle a hug!"

Daryl moved towards him and swung his crossbow hard at him, it made contact with Merles face and the older brother hit the ground, Daryl stood on the arm that Merle had a blade attached to and aimed his crossbow at his brothers face.

"I've come for my wife!" he looked like a man on the edge.

Merle looked at Daryl's finger and noticed the gold band. "You a pussy boy? Wearing a ring like a girl."

Daryl struck him with the crossbow again.

The rest of the men stayed in the shadows, Daryl didn't need their help at the moment and if they didn't revel themselves they'd have surprise on their side.

The door to the house opened and the Governor stepped out his cold eyes looking at Daryl.

"We can come to an agreement boy." his evil voiced chimed. "You fight in my arena, you win you get ya girl, you lose I get her!"

Daryl moved his foot off his brother, his crossbow still on Merle, he nodded.

"I wanna see her." Daryl didn't trust the man.

The Governor whistled and Essie was brought to the door with her metal collar. Her clothes were torn she was bruised and beaten.

"Daryl!" She tried to move to him but was pulled back.

Daryl went to run to his wife and a gun was placed to her head.

"One more move boy I'll shot her!" he looked at Merle "Get your brother ready then clean up this mess." he pointed at the dead guards.


	30. Chapter 30

**Thank you all so much for your reviews, I'm glad you all like it and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you all.**

**I love reading all your comments so please carry on reviewing.**

**Kitty had started annoying me to so I decided I needed to do one of two things change her or write her out. Also I don't think I will be writing Michonne in, I don't know enough about her character and i'd hate to ruin her for people.**

**Thanks again.**

* * *

**Chapter 30.**

Daryl rode in the jeep with Merle; he was chewing his fingers when Merle spoke up.

"You left me baby brother, left me for dead 'n picked up with a whore!"

"You split!" Daryl stared at his brother "We came back for you, and she ain't no whore she's my wife!"

"Me 'n you can take off brother, leave them behind." Merle was serious he wanted his brother back.

"I ain't goin anywhere with you; Dixons supposed to take care of their own, Essie is a Dixon now!"

Merle drove up to a big stadium and both men got out of the jeep, Merle led him down to and old changing room, Walker heads hung on the wall like trophies, they were still moving their mouths up and down they hadn't been hit in the brain.

"You get t' chose ya weapon, midday it starts you'll be sent to the arena, man against walker, that's if yer man enough baby brother." he waved his bladed stump at him.

"I'm man enough an' let me tell y' somethin when I'm done here I'm comin' for you and ya boss."

* * *

The arena started to fill up with spectators

Rick, Will and Hershel had snuck in.

The Governor pulled Essie in to a spectator box.

"Yer boy ain't gonna make it girlie!" he moved behind her wrapping his arms roughly around her, his hot breath on her neck. "You remember now where you come from?"

He moved his hand up her ripped and dirty top.

"Let me fight." his hands stopped "If I tell you where I'm from will you let me help Daryl fight."

He turned her to face him, his eyes glowing with evil.

"I agree." He sat in a large chair.

"It's a prison I'm not sure how to get there I was injured but it can't be far." she hoped this was enough

"Dixon, take Miss Esmeralda to her boy." Merle pulled her chain.

"But leave her chain on!" the Governor cackled evilly.

* * *

Essie entered the room where Daryl was waiting and she ran to him her chain dragging behind her on the ground, he hugged her hard.

"Time to go!" Merle called, he handed Essie a large sword as her weapon.

The couple moved into the middle of the arena and the crowd booed. The arena they stood in was just like a baseball stadium except the ground was gravel not grass.

"Keep your eyes open, they may need help." Rick whispered to the men with him, they moved to the front row ready for action.

A horn blared and a large set of double doors were opened, a group of walkers started making their way out into the large arena, there must have been at least twenty, Daryl and Essie stood back to back ready for them, Daryl had his crossbow aimed and Essie had the sword held high.  
Daryl took down four walkers and Essie noticed his arrows were running low, she ran forward.

"Get back!" he yelled his cries falling on deaf ears

Essie swung the sword taking off a walkers head in one swing she retrieved two arrows and returned them to Daryl her chain dragging behind her, she went to make a move for the other arrows but as she ran forward she felt it, two walkers had her chain they started pulling her towards them and the crowd cheered.

Daryl was trying to reach her but he was corned by a group of walkers he struck one down with his bow.

"Lets go!" Rick yelled the three men jumped in to the arena helping Daryl, Hershel ran to Essie and grabbed her sword she was trying to pull away from the snarling creatures but they were winning, Hershel brought the sword down on the chain it broke and Essie fell forward. Hershel however was to close to the walkers they pulled him to them and bit in to him.

"I'm sorry!" the old man screamed to Essie, she sprang up to her feet as the other walkers made thier way over to the old man, it was like a feeding frenzy, they were tearing the old man apart his screams drowned out by the crowd cheering and clapping.

Hershel's sacrafice gave the group the time they needed they made a run for the entrance of the arena, there was an armed guard stood by a Jeep Will raised his gun at the same time as the guard and bullets flew, the guard and Will took a bullet each, Essie jump in the drivers seat whilst Rick and Daryl helped Will in to the back, he was losing blood fast it was a race to get him home.


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you all for reading and thank you all for reviews. I thought that Hershel giving his life was fitting, he didn't want to hurt Essie but at the same time he had already lost his family apart from Maggie so he'd do anything to protect her.**

**I do not own any rights to the walking dead.**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

Essie slammed on the breaks just outside of Woodbury letting Daryl jump out and get in the car the men had arrived in, he sped off and Essie followed. Will looked pale he was losing a lot of blood.

"You okay?" Essie was looking at him in her mirror.

"Just a flesh wound princess." He grunted in pain. "Me 'n T-Dogg got generator runnin." He was gritting his teeth trying to be strong.

She smiled at him. "Just hold on."

The cars pulled into the prison grounds; Daryl rushed to the jeep and helped Rick move Will.

Kitty and Maggie ran out and Kitty's face fell. "Take him inside." she pointed.

Maggie couldn't help noticing that her father was nowhere to be seen and that Essie was still sitting in the car.

* * *

The only thing Kitty had found bearable about living in the prison was the hospital wing, she had decided it was to far from her cell so she'd taken the cell next to her and set up a medical bay, it had a vast array of medical equipment and was scrubbed so clean you could eat off the floor.

They placed Will on to a bed and Kitty removed the rag from Wills shoulder.

"It's not that bad." She looked at Will. "It's gone straight through."

Will looked pale and his eyes were getting cloudy, he was fighting to stay awake.

She cleaned out the wound and started working, she worked quickly and skilfully.

"We're going to need to give him blood, I can give him mine I'm blood group O, but I need Maggie here to help." She looked at Rick and Daryl.

Daryl nodded and left.

* * *

Essie was still siting in the Jeep when a knock on the window made her jump, it was Carol.

"Essie, you should come in its getting cold." she opened the door and helped the woman out.

Carol's face gave away her shock. Essie's clothes were torn and dirty they hung loosely from her frame, her body was covered in blood both old and fresh, she also noticed the collar around her neck and where the strap of her vest top fell off her shoulders there was a trail of bite marks running down them. She stepped back.

"Let's get you cleaned up." her eyes fell on Essie's shoulders again.

"It's not from walkers." Essie snapped she was even walking with a slight limp.

* * *

Will was being given Kitty's blood. Rick was in the room.

"I'm very sorry for all the hurtful stuff I've said." The comment shocked Rick. "I never thought you'd put yourself in danger for us, thank you."

"It's okay." he said softly "You've been through a lot, I'm gonna see Lori and Carl." he nodded to Will and made his way out.

Will sat on the bed and smiled at Kitty.

"Thanks." his squeezed her hand.

"I couldn't lose you Will." she placed a gentle and loving kiss on his cheek.

As the small girl kissed him Will closed his eyes and smiled, Kitty had changed and Will liked the new tougher Kitty.

* * *

Essie had been in the shower for ages her skin had pruned up and the water pouring from the shower head was as hot as it could get, it was running down her body that was scrubbed red raw.

"Essie?" a small voice piped out, it was Carol.

The small meek woman made her way in the shower room; she saw Essie curled into a ball under the running water.

"Oh sweetie." her voice was filled with love; she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the woman. "Let's get you to your room."

They entered the warm room and Carol sat Essie on the bed.

"You have to be strong." Carol was using a spare towel to gently dry her raven hair. "Daryl isn't going to know how to handle this so it's you who has to."

Essie's placed her head in her hands "Ed abused me one night when he was drunk and I fell pregnant with Sophia." Carol said softly.

Essie's eyes filled with fear what if she fell pregnant she never worried with Daryl; he'd make a great father but if she had a child that wasn't his he'd leave her. Carol saw the fear in Essie's eyes.

"My point is that good things come from the darkest points in life." she placed clothes on the bed and gave her a hug.

Daryl entered. "I'll go get dinner on." she stood up leaving the couple.

Daryl was looking at Essie, he saw the damage on her body, it made him sick to think some other man had been in his wife. He was angry, not with her but with himself for not looking after her, he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her, he grunted and left.

Tears burned her eyes _"He hates me that much he can't speak."_ she thought, she opened the dirty piece of paper and started reading the messy handwriting.

_Essie,_

_I'm writing this cause I don't know what to say you're the first girl that I've ever loved darling, baby girl you make me a better man Merle and my old man always said feelings were for girls and pussies but what I feel for you makes me stronger. Now I got you home I'm never leaving you side. I love you my wife._

_Daryl._

She smiled; she needed to be strong for him.

* * *

The Governor had called Merle in to his office.

"Dixon I want you to find that prison, when you do inform me straight away."

"Gonna make em pay?" Merle was ready to start taking revenge.

The Governor took a drink from his tumbler of whiskey. "In time, let them get nice and comfortable then when they least expect It." he slammed his hand hard against his solid desk. "Destroy them!"


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32.**

Essie was sitting on a bed in Kitty's little hospital cell, Will had left and just her and her sister were in the room, Kitty was carefully trying to remove the metal collar with out hurting Essie, it unsnapped and Essie cried out. The collar had cut in to her neck and the wound was deep.

Kitty started cleaning it out. "You know you can talk to me, I wish I was taken not you."

Essie placed her hand on her sister's arm. "I'd rather me than you, I love you Kitty."

Kitty placed the swab that she was using down and hugged Essie hard. "You need to keep cleaning this out; you'll need help to reach the back of your neck."

"Will it scar?" Essie asked

"I think it may, it's very deep." Kitty had never known her sister be vain so she thought the problem was that the scar would be a constant reminder of her ordeal.

* * *

"We need to deal with him!" Daryl slammed his hands on the dining table.

"There's not enough of us!" Maggie's temper was just as bad as Daryl's.

"You don't git a say!" he roared. "Your old man made this mess!"

"Let's just calm down." Glenn held Maggie's arm to stop her punching Daryl.

Will had his feet on the table he was swinging on the back two legs of his chair and was playing with his new stiches. "I say we go back and just blow the fucker up!"

"That's not helping!" Glenn yelled, Will flipped the Korean off.

"William! Stop playing with those stitches!" Kitty's voice made Will jump and he fell backwards off his chair.

Essie's entrance made the room fall silent, Daryl's eyes fell on to her neck he wiped his nose with the back of his hand and started chewing on his fingers.

"What do you think?" Rick asked Essie.

Essie looked around the group, Kitty had moved to help Will up and she noticed a spark between the pair, then she looked at Lori her baby bump it was growing fast she knew they had to stay in the prison as long as they could Lori needed a safe place to give birth.

"He's not going to stop until he finds us, but we'd have no chance fighting him he has an army at his disposal and our numbers fall everyday." Rick nodded in agreement with her. "But we can outsmart him; we can make a plan and stop him."

The whole group agreed Daryl moved to Essie and took her hand, he led her to a chair and the group started to eat, all of a sudden Maggie spoke.

"I'm sorry for my father!" She looked sad and lost, Glenn gave her hand a squeeze.

"You don't need to be, he was protecting the group. He saved my life in the end and for that I'm grateful."

* * *

Daryl walked in to the bedroom Essie was sitting on the bed trying to bathe her neck, he took the cloth off her and took over the job, he knelt behind her and gently moved her thick hair to one side, he started cleaning the wound and she flinched.

"Sorry darlin." he said gruffly he ran his spare hand over the bite marks on her shoulder, he kissed them.

She moved her arm behind her to place her hand on the back of his head and pulled her face back to look at him, he nuzzled her face, his stubble rubbing against her soft face.

"We're gonna be good." He kissed her face and put the cloth down he wrapped his arms around her waist moving his body tighter in to her back.

"Guys?" Daryl looked up to see Lori standing in the doorway "Can Rick and I have a word?"

Rick appeared in the room with his wife and they looked down at the couple.

"We just wanted to ask if you would be Godparents to our baby?" Rick asked. "You two are best role models we can find."

Daryl looked shocked he'd never been called a good role model before, Essie smiled.

"Yes!" she squealed with delight she got up and held Loris bump.

Daryl got up and gave Rick a firm hand shake. "Thanks brother."


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33.**

A room in the prison had been made especially for planning how to deal with the Governor. It used to be the staff room but was now know as the war room, it was a large room with two couches, a snack machine that Daryl had broken open to get anything with peanut butter in for Essie and a pool table that was being used a desk, a map of the area was laid on the pool table.

Essie was rummaging in the corner of the room and pulled out some board games.

"Now's not the time for games darlin'" Daryl grabbed his wife's waist a pulled her to him he kissed her neck, her wound had started healing and now it was an angry red mark. She ran her hands over his arms

"I thought we could use the pieces to mark out people, you could be the revolver from Cluedo or the old boot from Monopoly."

He chuckled and moved his hands to her butt and kissed her again, they hadn't had sex since she'd returned he didn't want to rush her or hurt her. She moved her hands around his neck and pushed herself to him.

"You sure bout this darlin?" he mumbled in her ear.

"I need you Daryl."

He pushed her to the cold concrete floor he was gentle and careful with her body, he removed her clothing and every time he found a bruise or scar he kissed it wanting to make them fade, he finally gave into his desire and took his wife, both bodies meeting in passion and ecstasy and after his wife came he let himself finish inside her, he kissed her and helped her get dressed.

When the rest of the group entered the room the couple were sprawled out on one of the sofas, they got up and joined the rest of them at the map.

"Kitty we need you to set up a medical bay in Wills van as well as the one in here." Rick was looking at the map. "That way if we need to move we have medical facilities."

Kitty started making a list of what would be needed.

"It will be parked in the car park around the back, Lori, Carol and Carl you'll be in charge of loading our other cars with food in case we have to leave, Maggie you'll be with Kitty."

Rick pointed to the map. "If there's trouble you all get in the cars drive towards the hills there's an old dirt road Daryl found, it's not on the map. The rest of us will be stationed at the main entrance fighting off the Governor and his army."

"We should send a small group t' Woodbury" Will spoke up. "To keep an eye, just sneak in and sneak out." Rick agreed.

With a plan set the group were ready for the soulless man and his army.

Lori grabbed her stomach and let out a groan in pain Will and Daryl stepped back from her, Rick and Kitty rushed forward.

"You okay?" Kitty felt Lori's stomach

Lori let out another groan "My waters broke." she moaned.

"Maggie can you help me please?" Kitty and Maggie moved Lori out of the room and Rick followed.

* * *

Loris screams echoed down the corridors Carl was in Essie's and Daryl's room with them. Daryl looked uncomfortable every time Lori was heard, Essie smirked.

"What?" He looked at her confused

"You can gut and skin animals but a woman giving birth makes you look like your about to pass out." Essie put her arm around Carl. "You're going to be a big brother soon."

Carl frowned "What if the baby doesn't like me?"

"Of course it will, you're going to be it's big brother the baby will look up to you, you need to teach it right from wrong." Essie answered.

Daryl thought of his own childhood Merle had looked after him but only taught him hate and anger.

Lori screamed again. "Lets play a game." Essie suggested.

She pulled out Buckaroo and Mousetrap, they chose Buckaroo.

They'd been playing for ages and Daryl was winning over and over again, Carl kept coughing and making loud noises on Daryl's move to try and distract him and Essie kept poking him.

"You guys ain't gonna throw me off." The rednecks concentration was amazing, but all of a sudden a baby's cry was heard and the Buckaroo bucked as all three looked towards the door.

Essie smiled at Carl. "Lets go!"

The three of them made their way to Kitty's medical bay.

Carl went in and Rick came out. "You guys wanna see your goddaughter?"

"Hell yes!" Essie pushed past Rick and moved towards Lori.

"We've named her Judith." Lori said sleepily "You can hold her if you like."

Essie scooped up the little baby and it squirmed in her arms, Daryl was standing in the doorway watching, Essie came over to him with the tiny bundle.

"Here hold her." Daryl looked nervous. "Support her head and neck like I'm doing."

She placed Judith in to Daryl's arms.

Daryl looked down at her, she opened her eyes and looked up at him and he smiled at her. He'd never been a baby person, maybe because he'd never been around them but he liked Judith, he looked to Essie and couldn't help thinking what their children would look like.

"Guys!" Glenn ran in disturbing the peacefulness "A cars just come to the gates."

Daryl handed Janet back to Lori and left the room with Rick and Essie.

They walked towards the gate where a car had stopped, Daryl and Rick had their guns pointed when a familiar face stepped out of the car.


	34. Chapter 34

**The next few chapters are going to be a little slow sorry but it is building to something, hope your all enjoying reading.**

**Please review and thanks for reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 34.**

Daryl squinted at the figure and Rick lowered his gun.

"Andrea?" Glenn asked in hushed tones.

"Hey guys." the tall blond smiled at the shocked men, Daryl still had his gun drawn. "Are you going to shot me Daryl?"

He lowered his gun and stood still squinting at her.

"How?" Rick spluttered "We thought you were dead!"

"If you let me in I'll explain everything."

They opened the gates and Andrea drove her car through the gates.

* * *

Andrea sat in the dining room Carol had fixed her a plate of food and the group sat around listening to her story.

"So walkers were coming at me left and right I was taking them down, I saw you all drive off so I made a run for it, some walkers were after me but I was quicker I made my way through the woods! I came out on to an old road and found a car so I drove back to the highway and started looking from there."

"Wow!" Carl's eyes were as large as saucers.

"Well its good to have you back" Rick said, happy his group for once was getting bigger not smaller. "We will sort you out a room in the morning."

Andrea nodded gratefully.

* * *

Essie woke with Daryl's body tightly wrapped around her own, his breath was warm on her neck, Daryl was never usually in bed when she woke, he was an early riser and hated being stuck in bed. She snuggled into his warm safe body.

"Mornin darlin." he grabbed her tighter to him and she yawned and stretched.

Daryl hated being in bed this late he was starting to feel like a caged tiger, but Essie had cried out for him in her sleep and he wanted to be there when she woke.

"I'm goin huntin today, y' gonna be 'kay?" he started making his way out of his bed and pulled on his pants.

Andrea pulled back the curtain to the room her eyes fell on Daryl's firm muscular body.

"Can we help ya?" Daryl grunted rudely, he hated it when people just walked in.

"Um...yeah, Essie Rick said you'd show me around." she smiled politely.

Essie was still lying in the bed she was hiding Daryl's shirt and he dived on her wrestling her playfully for the shirt.

"Ok!" She giggled. "I'll meet you in the dining room."

Andrea left and Essie gave Daryl his shirt, she moved towards one of his boots and he dragged her back to the bed and grabbed his boots. He made his way to the door and Essie was star fished on the bed.

"Bring me back a squirrel!" she called at him and he left giving her a wink.

* * *

Essie was showing Andrea around, the prison was massive and there was a lot of ground to cover.

"This is the armoury." Essie waved her hands like a model in a TV show.

"Wow!" was all Andrea could manage.

The room was cold and damp; the lights buzzed and flickered every now and again. Riot suits hung from the wall and there were weapons of all sorts, guns, knife, tear gas and even smoke bombs.

"Daryl says it's his candy land." Essie shrugged "I prefer the art and music room, I've been trying to fix up stuff in there...well before." She stopped "Come on let's carry on."

As Essie left the room Andrea stood there looking at all the weaponry and just smiled.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35.**

It had been so peaceful and the group had thought the Governor had given up.

It was a beautiful day and everyone was the yard. Daryl, Will, T-Dogg and Glenn were playing basketball.

Kitty was teaching Carl how to play chess, Carol and Maggie were tending the vegetable patch, Essie sat with Lori and Judith and Andrea and Rick took watch duty.

"Maybe a small group should sneak in to Woodbury?" Andrea suggested.

"Seems dangerous." Rick was looking in to the distance. "But it could be helpful; I'll go with the boys."

"Maybe you should stay, I mean Lori and the kids need you. Me, Daryl and Will can go we could take Essie she may know her way around."

Rick shifted uneasily but he knew it sounded like a good plan. "I'll talk to Daryl and Essie."

He went back to staring in the distance.

"She's growing fast." Essie was sitting with Judith on her lap the small baby grabbing at Essie's dark curls.

"You'd make a good mom." Lori loved the way Essie looked after the children.

"Ref! That's a foul!" Will yelled

"You blind?" T-Dogg threw his arms up

"Back me up." he yelled to Kitty who didn't even look up from her chess game.

"You're a cheat William." she smirked

"Right." He ran over to her and picked her up holding her to his sweaty body, she laughed.

"Eww you stink." she had a dirty laugh when it was in full flow.

"Two insults in one day." the sweaty blond kissed her and she blushed.

"When did that happen?" Essie asked. Lori shrugged and smiled at the odd couple.

* * *

The good mood had carried on right through to dinner.

"Andrea and I were talking about going to Woodbury." all eyes feel on Rick.

"I'm in." Daryl looked ready for action. "Teach that son of a bitch a lesson!"

"No" Rick added "Strictly a trip to check on what's going on."

"I'll go" Essie offered, Daryl jumped up slammed his hands on the table it made everyone but Essie jump.

"The hell you are!" he yelled at her.

Essie lowered her tone. "I've spent time there and you'll be with me babes."

He was shaking with anger; he banged the table again and stormed off.

"I'll talk to him." Essie got up "I'm going with them" she told Rick.

Essie found Daryl outside he was kicking up dirt with his boots, he'd heard her coming.

"Why?" he asked not turning to her.

"Where fear is, happiness is not." she said softly.

"What?" he turned his head slightly, his tone was softer.

"I need to confront my fears, if I don't I'll never live a full life." she moved to him he moved away, he was thinking.

He wiped his eyes and Essie realised he wouldn't turn to her because he was crying.

"Y' come then y' follow eveythin I say and stay close 'kay?" he turned and hugged her.

"Okay, I promise." she pinched his butt and wiggled out off his hug and ran.

He rolled his eyes and ran after her.

* * *

She waited for Daryl to sleep she grabbed an empty bag and she left the bedroom she quickly and silently made her way down the dark corridors, she reached the armoury and opened the door and placed the bag on floor she started to fill it.

She then made her way outside and hid the bag in the stolen jeep; she made the journey back to the bedroom Daryl was still sleeping soundly. She slipped back into bed.

_"It ends tomorro_w" she thought to herself.


	36. Chapter 36

**So the chapters are going to get a bit more exciting for a bit I hope you all enjoy. **

**As for The Governor I think he'd want the group to feel nice and safe so they would drop their guard and then he'd strike.**

**Thanks for reading please review I love all your review.**

* * *

**Chapter 36.**

Essie was up before Daryl, he found her in the medical bay Kitty was sorting out a mini first aid kit.

Essie had her long hair tied back in to a ponytail, she wore a black vest top with black jeans and a pair of biker boots.

"Right that's everything." Kitty looked at her sister. "Are you sure you want to go?"

"I'm one hundred per cent sure." she picked up the first aid kit and gave Kitty a hug.

"Ready darling?" Daryl looked at her and she nodded.

* * *

They all got into the jeep Will and Daryl in the from Essie and Andrea in the back, the drive was quite and Essie started thinking about the last time she took this journey, she moved her feet back under her chair so it made contact with the bag she had packed, it made he feel a little better.

They parked just on the outskirts of Woodbury again, they all got out of the jeep and Essie threw the bag that contained the weapons and first aid kit over her shoulder.

They made their way slowly through the empty streets avoiding being seen by sticking to the shadows and behind cars. Every now and again a guard would patrol the streets telling people to return to their homes, the town was run like clockwork.

A scream echoed down the quite streets Essie stop and looked at Daryl she motioned her head to the noise, she moved towards the screams with speed and stealth Daryl close behind, followed by Will and Andrea. They came to the warehouses and a guard was dragging a red haired woman along she had chained hands, before Daryl could stop her Essie grabbed his knife and snuck up behind the guard in one quick movement she slit his throat he fell to the floor bleeding out.

"Thank you." the young woman sobbed

"It's fine just follow the road down and turn left, keep to the shadows." Essie turned and plunged the knife into the dead guard's brain to stop him from rising. She then placed the knife in the waistband of her jeans

She returned to the group.

"What y' do that for." Daryl hissed "I would've taken care of it." she kissed him on the cheek.

They moved past the warehouses and two more guards were making their way down the street they were dragging two chained walkers.

They followed them to what looked like an old army base, carefully they made their way on to the base staying low behind an old abandoned car, the guards placed the walkers in to a giant area that was sealed off with a giant metal fence, there was a whole heard of the creatures in there and Essie wondered if they were used for the arena fights.

Another jeep pulled up driven by Merle and the Governor stepped out, Essie grabbed a gun and a smoke bomb from her backpack and silently moved past the group, she was ducked behind an old blue car she had the man in her sights.

Daryl didn't attempt to stop her, he knew she needed to do this but he moved a little closer ready for when she needed him, Essie was about to pull the trigger when a car alarm sounded. Will, Daryl and Essie looked back.

"Sorry" Andrea mouthed

Essie hit the floor and rolled under the old blue car. The other three followed suit and moved under cars.

"Stop that racket!" the Governor screamed

The guard lifted the hood of the car and disconnected the car alarm where Andrea was hiding, he stopped and smiled he went back to the Governor and said something to him in a hushed tone, the sadistic man laughed, he walked over to the blue car and nodded to three other guards, the Governor bent down low.

"Well hello girly." he cackled

Daryl and Will jumped from under the cars and were met with guns to their heads, Andrea then climbed from underneath and also had a guard pointing a gun at her.

"Ya comin out to play? Be my pet again?" His sadistic tone lit a fire in Essie as moved from under the car. She was met with the Governors pistol pointed at her head.


	37. Chapter 37

**I do not own any rights to the walking dead.**

**I hope you are all enjoying the story so far, The whole Governor thing will be coming to an end soon and I was wondering if there was anything you guys would like to happen, If there is let me know and i'll try to do it.  
**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**Please review I love reading them.**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

The Governor could see no fear in Essie's eyes, he grabbed her to him gun still right against her head.

"When I get rid of your boy I'm gonna keep you and use you 'till you beg for death!" His sadistic tone had gotten to Daryl who punched the guard that was standing by him.

He ran forward only to be knocked down by Merle. "Baby brother you need t' stay down."

Essie just looked at the Governor and with a dry tone answered "Dixons don't beg!"

The man was outraged he slapped her with full force sending her to the floor, she landed roughly on the floor by the old blue car

"Bring the intruders here." his rage was getting worse.

Essie was still on the floor, the others were pushed into a kneeling position beside her.

"Tell you what Miss Esmeralda!" he spat. "I'm gonna let your friends get bit, then watch 'em tear you apart!"

Essie looked to Daryl she reached under the blue car and picked up the smoke bomb, smoke started spreading and Essie jumped to her feet she grabbed Daryl's knife from her waistband and swung into the smoke, the Governors cries were heard as she made contact with him.

"C'mon darlin'" Daryl pulled her away.

"Get them you idiots!" the Governor screeched in pain.

The group quickly made their way to the main road and headed down an alley way, armed guards swarmed the streets.

"We lay low." Will said "Wait till it gets darker make a break for it."

The group crouched behind a dumpster waiting.

* * *

The Governor was taken to the infirmary. He had a deep cut running diagonally down his face running from his left eyebrow to the right-hand side of his jawline.

"Have they been located?" He questioned Merle

"We're tryin to find em, you gonna move plans forward?"

The Governor turned away from the doctor and looked at Merle. "Yes get ready for the bloodbath."

"And my brother?" Merle questioned

"If he stands against us he dies!" was the reply, Merle looked at the floor then the ceiling nodded and left.

* * *

As the light faded the group managed to slip out undetected.

"Your put us in danger!" Andrea was the first to speak, she was glaring at Essie.

"You set off the damn alarm!" She shot back.

"Rick shouldn't have asked her t' go!" Daryl knew deep down why Essie was going back to Woodbury so Rick must have to.

They pulled into the prison grounds and Rick was waiting.

"What's the news?" he asked the group, they all fell silent.

"Essie tried to preform a murder mission." Andrea seemed to take enjoyment in telling Rick.

Ricks jaw clenched and he looked at Essie.

"How stupid can you be? I'm so disappointed at y..." he was cut short by Daryl

"Wha d'ya think she was gonna do? Hell if she ain't tried it I would've!" Daryl stood in front of Essie trying to protect her from Rick's words. "Truth is your t' blame! Y' sent a broken girl in to the arms of the lunatic that broke her!"

Essie put her head on his strong back _"is that how he sees me?"_ she thought _"Broken."_

They left the argument there and all turned in for the night.

* * *

Essie watched Daryl he was making sure his crossbow was in working order.

"Do you really think I'm broken?" she asked.

He didn't look up from his work. "Yep."

"Then why don't you just leave me!" she yelled her voice was painful.

Daryl looked up and wondered why she'd reacted like this, he saw her tears and shuffled in his seat.

"It's not an attack darlin' you were broken when I first met ya." his voice was gruff; those words didn't help, her tears fell harder.

"Then why even be with me! All I am is damaged goods!" She stood to leave but he was quicker than her, he grabbed her.

"Cause we fit darlin' don't ya know that? I'm broken to girl!" Essie looked up at him her green eyes large and soulful her face was tear stained. "We're broken people in a broken world but we fit together just right!"

She wiped her eyes, even when crying she looked beautiful.

"C'mon." he kissed her head "Bed."

* * *

It was early hours of the morning, the sun hadn't risen when Essie and Daryl were pulled out of a peaceful slumber by a high pitched scream that echoed down the corridors, the scream was blood chilling and the couple leapt into action.


	38. Chapter 38

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**This chapter is really short sorry.**

**Also I have noticed that whenever Essie needs to escape she climbs things, I think it's because that would be how I'd escape because walkers can't climb.**

**GypsyWitchBaby I'm glad you found the whole fitting together cute, I do believe that broken people tend to attract each other and Emberka-2012 you never know with Merle if he starts seeing Essie as a Dixon he may become attached to her just as he is to his own brother.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 38.**

Essie was first to reach the screams she skidded to a stop.

Walkers a group of them, they'd surrounded Kitty's cell she'd been quick enough to close the door but they were shaking the cell roughly trying to get at their meal.

"Where did they come from?" Essie asked in shock. She whistled loudly and the walkers turned to look at her and Daryl.

"What ya doin?" Daryl had his crossbow ready.

"Get the others out I have a plan, please Daryl get Kitty to safety."

"I'm not leavin ya" his arrow took down a walker.

"There's no time to argue! I know what I'm doing." she nodded for him to go; he grunted and disappeared into the dark.

She whistled at them again. "Come on!" she called to them.

The corpses moved towards her she started moving back quickly, they followed her dragging their rotting bodies making a noise that could only be described as a death rattle.

She moved into hers and Daryl's room and climbed up the frame of the bunk bed, she stood right on the edge of the frame, walkers snapping at her, they started shaking the weak frame but she had to wait for the last walker that had seen something outside of the room and was changing direction.

"Shit!" she mumbled she let out another whistle but it just enraged the group below, one of them nearly grabbed her she knew she had to move, she jumped grabbing hold of the curtain at the entrance of the cell she swung out and slammed the cell door shut.

The other walker heard the door slam and turned, it let out a sickening roar and made its way to her, she pulled hard at the curtain in her hand so it ripped, she ran towards the walker throwing the curtain over its head she gave it a sharp kick and it fell.

* * *

Daryl had found the rest of the group and Kitty was safe, Will was protectively standing in front off her. They made their way to the front of the prison but what they saw shocked them to the core, a whole herd of walkers, they moved back.

"We'll never make it past them." Glenn looked scared.

"Okay, okay let me think." Rick was looking around and then Judith gave a little cry. The walkers all groaned. "Move to the back door, get to the car park!" Rick commanded.

* * *

Essie was at the back of the prison she softly opened the door and then closed it again she could hear people talking in the dark. She opened the door slightly and bent down low.

"When they come out hold no prisoners!" The Governor instructed.

"What about the insider?" someone asked

"Spare them, they've proven themselves!"

Essie held her breath someone in the group was a traitor but who?

The group were running towards her and she signalled for them to get down, she looked at them; someone here was not what they seemed.


	39. Chapter 39

**I came across a big problem with this chapter, I knew I wanted to put the group in a hopeless situation but I hadn't made any plans on how to get them out.**

**In the end I went for the crazy option, I'd like to think I'm writing Essie as a bit of a wild card, if I had to describe her I'd say she's like Mad Murdock (from the A Team) and she'll do what she needs to survive even if it's crazy.**

**I thought people would blame Andrea but you never know who'll stab you in the back when the world goes to hell.**

**Thanks for reading and please let me know how you feel about the escape.**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

They were all stooped down it was only for a few seconds but felt like a lifetime. Essie looked around the group none of them looked guilty, they all looked scared.

"The Governor is out there." Essie kept her voice low, Maggie sobbed and hugged Glenn.

"We need a plan." Rick was trying not to panic.

Essie looked around she bit her lip and looked at everyone. Then she smiled.

"I have one; it's a long shot and crazy." She was smiling broader now her eyes shone.

"I'll take crazy." Daryl was looking around at every noise.

"Ok." Essie started. "First we get to the armoury and get supplies, then we need four runners the fist person starts at the front door, get the walkers attention then run, that person runs to the war room before the walkers make their way around the corner duck into the war room, runner number two will be waiting to get the walkers attention, the second runner does the same leading them to the cells that person will hide down the left corridor out of sight, runner number three you'll then take over leading them here before they reach the final corner you hide down the corridor with the armoury on, number four you'll be by this door dressed in riot gear from the armoury, bullet proof vests the lot, when the walkers come this way you'll throw smoke bombs out the door, Will's van is parked just to the left get in it and drive as fast as you can down the dirt path, the Governor and his men will be to busy with a herd of walkers."

Everyone was silent.

"It's suicide!" Andrea moaned. "Where do the others go?"

"The people who aren't running stay in the armoury until the third runner comes for you, then double back to the front of the prison." Essie explained. "Take the cars from the front and go down the dirt path."

"Any other ideas?" Rick asked. "Then let's move."

* * *

The group had made it to the armoury, Will had offered to be the final runner he was dressed in a bullet proof vest, a helmet with a visor and carried a large shield.

Essie was going to be the first to run with the horde of the dead, then Daryl and then Rick. Essie made her way to the front of the prison the moans of at least forty walkers echoed, the sun had started to rise and she hoped it wouldn't go against them.

Excuse me?" She called loud enough to get the groups attention, they roared and groaned. "Never mind." she ran.

The herd was faster then she thought they'd be but she made it to the war room door, before she entered she gave a loud whistle to let Daryl know he was next, she quietly entered the room.

The walkers lumbered around the corner Daryl picked off a few of the faster ones to give him time to wait for any stragglers, he put his crossbow back over his shoulder and ran, he made his way past the cells there was still a group of walkers in his and Essie's room that were shaking the door and screeched for him, he whistled and hid down the corridor in the shadows.

Ricks turn, he also killed the first walkers around the corner then ran down the long corridors, he made it around the corner and nodded to Will before running down the armoury corridor.

"A'right people!" Will called to the horde, he pulled his visor down and lowered his shield, he threw four smoke bombs outside and quickly left the prison keeping low.

"Shot! Kill them all!" The Governor bellowed

Will heard screams as walkers grabbed guard and dragged them in to the smoky abyss; he started his van and drove.

"Fall back!" is all he heard as he drove away.

* * *

The rest of the group had got to the front of the prison a few lone walkers were easily disposed of, it was going to be a squeeze fitting everyone in the cars, Carol, Maggie, Glenn, Andrea and Kitty took Essie's car, Rick, Carl, Lori, Judith and T-Dogg took Ricks car, Essie rode on the back of Daryl's bike.

They'd lost all their food, it was packed in Otis's truck and Hershel's car in the car park but at least they had Wills van with all the medical kit.

Will had stopped when he realised the Governors men weren't following, he jumped out of the van lit a cigarette and waited.

Essie's mind was racing, who in the group sold them down the river she started a list.

_"Daryl and Kitty are automatically off that list and Will wouldn't do it, or would he?"_ she thought. _"Glenn had been acting weird but he couldn't keep a secret and Rick wouldn't put his family through that_."

Before she could finish Daryl pulled over.

"Babes." she whispered "I need to have a word with you." they both climbed off the bike.

"What's up darlin?" he was looking around towards the group.

"Someone set this up." he snapped his head back to her.

"Y' sure?" he was going through the group in his mind.

"Yes, I heard it with my own ears! Do we tell the others?" she was biting her bottom lip.

"Who d' ya think it is?" Daryl was now looking back at the group squinting at them.

"Don't know." she was exhausted and moved into his arms.

"I'll talk t' Rick." he gave her a strong hug and walked to Rick.

Essie watched him pull Rick to onside and Rick's eyes grew wide with shock, he looked around, his wife and son were huddled together and every cry Judith made put them in danger and one of his group were responsible for it.


	40. Chapter 40

**I do not own any rights to the walking dead. **

**Thank you to all readers and hello to any new people, please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 40.**

The whole group were arguing everyone pointing fingers at each other; it wasn't until Judith started crying that they stopped.

"She's cold and hungry." Lori was rocking her daughter.

"Maybe, just maybe you heard wrong Essie" Will looked at her. "Or maybe he'd sent someone in to get us out."

Rick looked at Essie. "I know what I heard Will!" She yelled,

"But it's a plausible reason." Rick said

Daryl could see his wife's temper flaring, but then his was close to coming out to.

"I'm gonna scout ahead. Comin darlin?" Essie didn't really get a say she was being dragged to the bike.

* * *

The couple travelled several miles down a long winding road; they came across an abandoned gas station.

The pumps were empty, they moved inside.

"If we make sure it's safe we could bunker down the night." Essie said moving into the store room.

A walker appeared behind Daryl.

"Behind you!" she screamed Daryl turned and lost his footing, the walker lunged, Essie knocked it back with a plank of wood and smashed it's skull even when it laid lifeless she continued beating it, Daryl touched her back.

"Nuff darlin it's dead." She dropped the plank of wood and got up.

"We should fetch everyone." She moved to the bike. "Daryl."

He looked at her, she looked tired this new world was taking it's toll on her, then all of a sudden she smiled and a spark came back to her eyes.

"What do you call a sheep with no leg?"

He got on his bike. "Dunno."

"A cloud." they both laughed, it felt good.

* * *

The group came to the gas station, they were tired, hungry and no one seemed to trust anyone else. Essie grabbed an old box and took off her shirt leaving her in just a thin vest top, she placed it in to the box and let Lori place Judith in the box, the small girl was crying and nothing was settling her.

Essie started to softly sing.

"I have a dream, a song to sing

To help me cope with anything

If you see the wonder of a fairy tale

You can take the future even if you fail

I believe in angels

Something good in everything I see

I believe in angels

When I know the time is right for me

I'll cross the stream - I have a dream"

Judith stopped her crying; Daryl had heard Essie singing and smiled it'd been a long time since she sang.

"So you think someone is traitor?" Will asked Daryl

"Yep, Essie knew what she heard." Daryl trusted his girl.

"It was manic mate, she could be mistaken!" Daryl looked at Will wondering if he was one.

* * *

The Governor had returned to Woodbury, he'd lost a large group of his men and lost his walkers for the arena fights he'd also managed to lose the group.

"DIXON!" His angered tones echoed down the hallways of his house.

Merle entered he had a twisted smile on his face. "Got some news, they've been located, guard found 'em."

The Governor grinned evilly and laughed like a madam. "Let's go Dixon, we're gonna make em pay!"

"How many men?" Merle was thinking about who they had left after the prison incident.

"Just me n you boy!" He eyes shone evilly and he knew it was going to end today.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

Daylight didn't bring any peace to the group, Essie had seen Andrea, Maggie and Will all leave the gas station at one time or another in the night.

"I'm hungry." Carl moaned to Lori.

Essie looked at Daryl and he nodded.

"Me n Essie will go huntin git some food." He picked up his crossbow and left with Essie close behind.

They passed Kitty and Will who were whispering together, Kitty covered he mouth at whatever Will had told her, then pushed him away and walked off.

"You ok?" Essie looked worried.

"Fine, have a good hunt." Kitty did her best fake smile and walked over to Maggie.

* * *

The hunt was going well Daryl had got several squirrels and even let Essie have a go, his crossbow was heavy and he laughed when she feel straight on her butt when she fired her first arrow, after the fifth attempt she was doing well, not hitting squirrels but good enough to kill a lone walker that was stumbling through the woods, Daryl was proud of her.

They started heading back to camp when they heard the voice.

"Well Dixon if it isn't Miss Esmeralda and her boy" The evil man smirked.

Merle stood behind the Governor he looked menacing. Daryl moved in front of Essie his crossbow aimed at the Governor who had his gun drawn, Essie moved from behind Daryl to the side of him.

"We end this today." The Governor aimed his gun at Daryl's head and Essie bolted at him, she grabbed his hand with the gun and bit down on his arm, the Governor yelled in shock and tried to get the wild woman off him. He slammed his spare hand in to her head, she fell to the floor Merle grabbed her he held his bladed hand to her throat.

Daryl went to attack the Governor, the vile man reached for his gun and as Daryl reached him he smacked the butt of the gun in to Daryl's nose, a sickening crack was heard from Daryl's nose and blood poured down his face, the Governor punched Daryl and then kicked him to the floor, when he was on the floor the vile man carried on kicking him landing blows to his face, his chest and his stomach.

"Stop!" Essie yelled trying to break Merles grip, Merle couldn't look at his baby brother.

The Governor pulled Daryl to his knees.

"Goodbye boy." he went to pull the trigger and then stopped. "Dixon, you do this. Prove yourself."

Merle looked horrified as he was handed the gun, he walked towards Daryl. Daryl looked up at his big brother his face was cut and bruised his nose was still bleeding, it reminded him of all the beatings his brother had when they were younger. He turned to look at the Governor who was holding Essie back.

"Do it Dixon." he spat, he was getting impatient.

Merle placed the gun to Daryl's head, Daryl never took his eyes off his brother, then all of a sudden Merle swung his bladed hand around and in one swift movement took the Governors head straight off. The head landed right by Daryl and Essie rushed to his side, she tore the bottom off her top and gently dabbed his nose her other hand placed lovingly on the back of his head.

"It's ok babes." her eyes were full off tears as Daryl coughed and groaned and held his ribs.

Merle couldn't remember the last time he'd seen anyone treat another human with such care and love, Merle heard a noise he looked down to see the Governors head spring to life its mouth moving and groaning. Merle lifted his blade up high the same time Rick stumbled upon the three off them.

"No!" Rick yelled as he shot Merle, Merle fell to the ground and Daryl and Essie rushed towards the fallen Dixon.


	42. Chapter 42

**I do not own any rights to the walking dead.**

**Please, please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 42.**

The Governors head still lay on the ground groaning and moving his mouth. Essie pulled off the rest of her top and held it against Merles bleeding shoulder.

"Nice view." Merle grunted through the pain.

"Shh now." She gave him a warm smile. "Help me move him." She yelled at Rick.

Rick helped Essie lift the heavy man, Daryl was moving slowly after his beating and Essie kept looking back to make sure he was doing okay.

"Kitty, we need you in the van!" Essie was struggling under the weight of Merle; the whole group were staring at them.

"I'm not helping him." Kitty went to take a look at Daryl who pushed her away.

"Just do it!" Essie voice was stern and harsh; they moved Merle to the van.

Kitty started to work on Merle, she wasn't gentle with the man but he never made a single sound.

Essie was sitting in the gas station on the floor, she'd put a new top on and had a bowl of water and a cloth. She was gently cleaning up Daryl.

"Y' think we should have left him t' die?" he looked at her moving closer to him to examine a cut above his eye.

"No, he saved us plus he's your brother and I'd never let anyone close to you die." Daryl put his hand gently on her arm and pulled her hand to his lips, he gave it a kiss.

"You're one of a kind darlin." she continued to clean his cuts and smiled.

"Daryl." Loris voice was heard "The squirrels need preparing for cooking."

"I'll do it." Essie stood and she gently removed Daryl's knife from his belt.

* * *

Dinner was prepared and the group had settled to eat.

"Has Merle had food?" Essie asked stretching her legs out

"No, he doesn't deserve it!" Lori snapped at her.

"Someone has to change his dressing and I'm not doing it." Kitty added. "The mans a pig."

Daryl gave them both a look and Essie picked up her plate and went to the van. She entered and Merle looked at her, where his sword used to be was now just a metal stump and his opposite shoulder was badly bandaged.

"Well if it ain't my brother's bitch, comin to find out what the better brother is like in the sack?" he let out a chuckle and Essie ignored the words.

"Dinner." She handed Merle her plate. "First let's clean your shoulder."

She unwrapped the bandage, the wound looked angry she started cleaning it and he was staring at her.

"Why y' here sugartits?" she didn't look at him.

"Because your Daryl's brother, your hurt and you need help." she noticed even the stitches were badly done.

"I don't need help from no one specially my brother's whore!" he barked at her.

"Well your brother doesn't pay me for sex so I can't be a whore." she looked at him and he noticed how green her eyes were they shone like emeralds in the lamp light.

He let her carry on. His body was covered in scars just like Daryl's, he noticed that she wasn't put off by them she just ran her fingers over a few of them and frowned. Every now and again she softly hum to herself it was a relaxing soft noise Merle was looking at her, he was trying to figure out what she wanted from him people always wanted something.

She started softly singing

"Sometimes it's hard to be a woman

Giving all your love to just one man

You have good times you have bad times

Doing things that you don't understand

But if you love him you forgive him

You know, it's hard to understand

But if you love him

Oh be proud of him

'Cause after all he's just a man"

It reminded him of being a little boy again his Ma used to sing along with the old radio in the kitchen whilst she made food, that was one of her favorite songs to sing, Daryl was just a baby and used to bang along in his high chair, then his Pa would come home drunk and beat them all, when their Ma died the music and singing stopped. He'd missed his Ma but his old man never let Merle grieve for her, Daryl was to young to remember her but Merle could still recall everything, her long brown hair and her soft brown eyes, the way she'd hide her boys in the cupboard upstairs when his old man came home drunk, she was always willing to take a beating or more to save her babies from harm.

She looked at him and smiled, "All done."

She handed him the food and kissed him on the head and left Merle alone.

* * *

"We have to get rid of him" Andrea argued

"He's my brother." Daryl angry voice rang out.

"He's a danger!" the blond pushed Daryl, Essie quickly put herself between them.

"Hey! He can't go anywhere until he's healed and if you haven't forgotten someone here nearly got us killed and Merle will know who!" Essie looked around for support but no one offered any.

"He's dangerous!" Will spoke up "He got you attacked" Essie wrapped her arms around herself.

"That maybe so but that's my burden to carry and my problem to take up with him." Daryl's arms replaced her own around her waist as he hugged her from behind.

"Essie you can't be serious!" Kitty's voice was high pitched. "You wouldn't talk to me for three days when I ate your snickers bar, but a man who took you to be attacked and raped you forgive."

Essie looked to Rick. "Please Rick, just until he can fend for himself; think of all I've done for you."

Rick looked around, Essie had put her life in danger many times for him and his family and backed him up when he needed it.

"Fine he stays while he heals, but he's your responsibility, anything he does is on you!" he pointed his finger at her.

She nodded and made her way inside the gas station Carol followed.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked

Essie's response was "It's the right thing to do."


	43. Chapter 43

**Thank you for your reviews they make me happy.**

**I'm glad that people like the idea of keeping Merle I think he's a interesting character.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 43**

The group knew that had to move on walker attacks were getting more frequent.

"Merle says the jeep they came in is about half a mile down the road." Essie was eating breakfast whilst talking to Rick. "I'm going to collect it, more cars the better off we are."

"Okay but take someone with you." He gave her a stern look. "And not Merle."

"I'll go." Andrea said tucking a gun in to her waistband. Rick nodded.

Essie walked over to Daryl, she could feel Merles eyes on her; Daryl was whittling new arrows he had such skill.

"I'm going to collect the jeep with Andrea." Daryl stopped and looked up at her, he reached behind him and pick up a gun.

He stood up. "Take this, keep It." he was looking past Essie at Andrea. "You get in t' so much damn trouble ya should have a gun."

She laughed at him and kissed him.

"See ya later fine ass!" Merle called as she walked off. Daryl gave his brother a death stare.

"Laters!" she yelled back.

* * *

Andrea and Essie started the journey.

"Essie I need to tell you something." Essie turned to look at the blond her face was serious and she looked like she may throw up.

"Sure, you can tell me anything." she sat on the side of the road and patted the space next to her for Andrea to join.

Andrea sat and let out a large sigh. "It was me!" she looked at the dark haired woman whose expression hadn't changed, she just silently sat there.

"Please say something! Merle knows and he's going to tell everyone, I didn't know what to do." she started to cry.

"Start from the beginning." Essie gave a soft smile.

Andrea sniffled "When I got left at the farm I made my way through the woods, I got to a small road and started to travel down it, Merle found me and took me to Woodbury, they spent ages questioning me and beating me I told them about the farm and the group. They started trying to track you guys, they found a gated estate and continued the search, they had found a few tracks in the woods and then they saw you and Daryl in the woods one day, the Governor got a sick obsession with you!"

Essie shuddered. "Ok so what happened next?" She'd moved closer to Andrea.

"You got caught and escaped and Merle tracked you to the prison, I was sent in to learn what you were doing, I was told I'd be killed if I didn't help, I had no choice."

"What about going back to Woodbury, the car alarm was that on purpose?" Essie thought about how close she came to losing Daryl.

"No, I just wanted to sneak in so you guys could see the Governors plans, he'd told Merle if he should die by one of our group before he took revenge then Merle was to set fire to the prison at night." she choked back her tears. "I'm sorry, please don't tell the others."

Essie placed an arm around her, she had no doubt Andrea was sorry.

"I'm going to have to tell Daryl." Andrea's eyes went wide and she started sobbing again.

"Please don't."

"I'm not keeping secrets from him, that's how relationships start to decay through secrets and lies, but I won't tell the others." she wiped Andreas tears.

"What about Merle?" she looked lost and scared almost child like.

"Don't you worry about Merle Dixon, his no match for this Dixon chick!" she gave a little wink. "Let's get this jeep."

* * *

Will walked over to Kitty.

"You spoken to Essie yet?" he asked her.

"No I haven't, I don't think I can leave." Kitty hung her head low.

"If we can get to Fort Benning we could get you girls home!" he grabbed her arm.

"Essie won't leave Daryl you know that!" she protested

"He could come to." Their discussion was cut short but Essie driving up in the jeep. She got out and Merle wolf whistled, Essie did a dramatic bow.

"Thank you! Thank you!" she was using a posh English accent. "You're to kind."

She went to Daryl and started to talk to him, Andrea was watching the couple and saw Daryl's eyes fall on her, his mouth tightened and he looked angry.

"Just stay calm babes." she rubbed his face with her hand. "She broke under pressure."

"You didn't." He snarled looking at Andrea.

"That's because I knew I had you. We're letting Merle stay we should give her a chance." she was trying to calm him.

"Fine!" he pushed her hand from his face and walked off.

"Trouble in paradise?" Merle snorted.

She glared and the older Dixon.

"Sit on it Captain Hook." she walked away and started helping load the cars with anything they may need.

* * *

**A friend of mine read this chapter before I posted it, she said she didn't really like it much because Essie seems to soft.**

**My explanation to her was, Essie doesn't see the world in black and white she knows that people sometimes make bad choices and if Andrea is truly sorry and no one got hurt then she deserves a second chance (also I like Andrea's character.)**

**With Merle she sees him as Daryl's family so he is her family to.**

**I would really love to get everyone's view on this.**

**So please leave a comment, thanks. **


	44. Chapter 44

**I do not own any rights to the walking dead.**

**Thank you very much for your reviews, I really enjoy reading your comments.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 44**

The group were ready to go Merle's gunshot wound in his shoulder stopped him from driving and no one wanted him as a passenger.

"I'll take him." Essie spoke up.

Daryl looked at her, he didn't want her around his brother, and he didn't want him to ruin his relationship.

"Y' could ride with me." Daryl nodded to the bike.

"That's my bike baby brother and I ain't riding bitch with you, I'll take ya girl." he winked at Daryl and anger bubbled up in the younger Dixon.

Essie got into the jeep and honked the horn. "Come on!"

The inside of the jeep was quite, Merle kept looking at Essie every now and again, she had her hair tied in a high ponytail making her facial features look cat like, Merle found himself staring at the scar on her neck and a rush of guilt hit his body. Her ring was glistening in the sun; Merle noticed no matter how dirty she got that ring was always shining.

"You're not going to tell the group about Andrea." She didn't take her eyes off the road.

"Why not sweetness?" Merle snorted

"Because I'm the only one keeping you from being left in the middle of nowhere, so play nice."

"And if I don't girl!" he didn't like being told what to do especially by a girl.

"You'll see how far I'm willing to go to protect my family!" her tone was hard, that's how she saw this group as a family and Merle wasn't going to blow it apart. She gave a little smile. "You know you're my family now to now."

Merle fell silent for a bit, the comment about being her family had made him uncomfortable and then said "If you and my bro are at it like rabbits why no young uns? You not a real woman or somethin?" he wanted to hurt her and push her away, he didn't know why.

* * *

The mini convoy pulled in to a small town it looked deserted, shop windows were smashed and houses looked like they'd been ransacked.

"Move out scout around, always stay in a group of two or more." Rick ordered.

Daryl and Essie were followed by Kitty and Will, they made their way in to an abandoned shop, Daryl and Essie moved together not needing to talk they could communicate through looks, almost as if they were one being.

Kitty froze when she heard a low pitch moan, then she saw it the biggest walker she'd ever seen his height and weight could only be described as something you would see in the circus, his skin was pale and ghost like, when he moaned at her she could see a mouth full off twisted yellow teeth.

She went to scream, Will put his hand over his mouth and Daryl took the hideous beast down with a single arrow.

"Lets start collectin some shit." Will threw bags to everyone.

Kitty and Essie were at the far end of the store.

"Essie, Will thinks we should go to Fort Benning, Gavin should be back soon." Essie looked at her sister

"I'm staying here, but if you feel you need to go I'll support you, I will even do the trip with you." Kitty stayed silent she knew she had a tough choice to make.

They left the shop and travelled further down the street with their bags on their backs. Essie stopped outside a play school she thought she saw movement.

"Help!" a cry came from inside and all four sprinted into action, they entered a class room pictures drawn by children hung on the wall and small tables and chairs were scattered across the floor.

A red haired woman was stood on top of a cabinet, three mini walkers trying to grab her, Daryl took out one, Essie took down another smashing it's skull with a table leg and Will took care of the other one.

"Thank you." The woman climbed down and Essie noticed her immediately, it was the woman she'd saved from Woodbury. "It seems that's twice you've saved me, but you've destroyed my specimens." the red head looked down at the dead walkers.

"What ya doin here?" Daryl asked they'd just saved this woman and she wasn't that concerned by it.

"Oh yes, I'm Meg Tyler, I come from a little place quite near here, I've been studying the dead." She didn't seem to be paying much attention the group.

"Is it safe where you are?" Essie asked "Our group needs a place to rest and we have children."

"Oh well um..." she looked at Essie as if she'd just asked her to find a cure for walkers. "Yes...um... I'll take you back with me."

* * *

Essie got the group together and explained about Meg.

"At least it's safe." Lori sighed rocking Judith.

Meg had returned with a tall blond man he wore what looked to be an army T-Shirt and camouflage pants; he had light green eyes with flecks of brown in them.

"Oh...um...this is Major Jackson Hunt, he's here to help me take the test subjects home." Meg was playing with her long red hair.

"Hi you can all call me Jack." The tall pale blond smiled at Essie "You must be the one who keeps saving Meg."

He had a smile that could only be described as damn sexy, Essie smiled back and Daryl moved to her side.

"It's all in a day's work." she saluted to him and Jack chuckled.

"Let's move out!" Jack strode off and got in a large dark green van.

Merle looked at Daryl as Essie got in to the jeep said "Looks like your girls gonna find herself a better man"


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45.**

They followed the dark green van through the town, they pulled up outside a public library. Jack had driven around the back of the building where he was greeted by a man dressed identically to him.

Jack rolled down his window. "These people are friends, take care of them." the other man saluted at him and motioned for the group to park up.

"I'm Sergeant Harris." The man said "Let's get you guy's settled in."

The group followed, the library had a cast iron fence and gate around it, they walked up a few steps and went through grand double doors.

They entered the main hall it was unlike any library Essie had ever seen, it had a grand staircase and the walls were covered in beautiful oil paintings, they were taken through a massive wooden arch where the library desk was, a young woman stood behind the desk with a bright pink bob she was chewing gum which was just as pink as her hair.

"Kim can you sort out guest rooms." Sergeant Harris instructed, the young girl rolled her eyes, she spotted Daryl and winked.

"Aww someone's crushing on you." Essie nudged him and he grunted.

"Wait here." Kim said leaving the room.

Essie noticed the smell of books and moved to a large bookshelf, she was obviously in the children's section, pictures of characters were painted on the walls and giant beanbags were lying on the floor. She looked on the shelf and smiled she pulled out a book and flopped in the beanbag chair.

"What ya reading?" Daryl asked, she made space for him on the beanbag and he sat she placed her head on his chest.

"The Gruffalo, it was my favourite growing up." she opened the book Daryl was playing with the curls in her hair, he moved the hair back to reveal her neck and he kissed it softly.

"You're not supposed to kiss girls!" The couple looked up and there was a young brown haired boy no more than five. His hair was shaggy and he had big brown eyes, they reminded Essie of a puppy.

"And kids are supposed to mind their manners." Daryl said dryly "Little shit." he mumbled

The boy heard "Ooooooo mister! You said a swear! You gotta go t' time out!" the boy was bouncing and pointing a Daryl.

Essie was laughing so hard her stomach ached. "What's your name?" she asked

"Davis Reed." the young boy answered

"Well Davis Reed I'm Essie and this is Daryl would you like a story?" Essie waved the book at him.

"Yes!" he squealed diving on to Daryl who didn't know what to do, Davis wiggled and got comfy and Essie started reading.

Daryl liked the feel of laying on the beanbag his wife reading; hell he even liked the little kid sprawled out over him and Essie.

* * *

Kim had returned and was ready to take them to their rooms.

"Davis you should be in the school room!" she pointed towards a door. "Get back now you pest."

The little boy moved off the couple and stuck his tongue out. "Bye!" he yelled at them before running off.

They were taken upstairs.

"This is the kitchen." Kim led them in to what was the canteen. "Bathrooms just down there."

The whole of the upstairs had been turned in to bedrooms they were taken past several doors. "These rooms are empty choose whatever you want."

Kim walked off and the race for the best room was on. Daryl and Essie let the others fight, Daryl knew no matter what the room looked like Essie would make it beautiful.

They were left with a small room with a few shelves on the wall, they had a window with a view on to the main street, it smelt as if it had been used for storage. A double mattress laid on the floor and some blankets.

"Well, this could be our new home." She gave him a smile.

"Well." he grabbed her waist. "Let's make it official darlin." he threw her to the mattress.


	46. Chapter 46

**I do not own any rights to the walking dead.**

**please review, thanks for reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 46.**

Kitty was walking around the library taking everything in, she was back in the main entrance, she knew going right would lead her back in to the area where Kim was behind her desk, so she went through the archway to her left.

There were more bookshelves although it was hardly a surprise being in a library, she made her way past the old musty shelves her shoes echoed on the wooden floor, she came to a pair of double doors two men in army uniform stood either side.

"Sorry this area is off limits." one of them said.

"Why? What's down there?" Kitty had always been slightly nosey.

Just then Meg appeared. She looked flustered. "Oh...um...she's with Me." she waved her hands at the guards dropping papers on the floor Kitty helped pick them up.

The women moved down in to the basement level, it smelt horrid a mixture of damp and rotting flesh. Meg switched on the light and Kitty gasped in shock, walkers were kept in old book cages, some of them had wires sticking out of them, some chained up and there was even one with missing hands and jaw.

"What is this?" Kitty was close to being sick.

"Oh...it's uh a research laboratory, I hear you're a doctor and was..um wondering if you'd like to help." She looked up at Kitty who was still in shock. "The more we know about them, the better."

"Isn't it dangerous and a little wrong like testing on animals?" Kitty looked at Meg

"No!" the quite woman snapped. "We need to do this; we need to find out why this is happening!"

Meg's raised voice had made a few of the walkers rattle their cages.

"Oh dear, sorry we have to keep our voices down it sets them off." Meg placed some papers down.

"Think about it Kitty, you'd really thrive with us." She led Kitty out of the basement.

"Well goodnight." Kitty was still a little shocked.

"Night and just have a think." Meg smiled.

* * *

Daryl woke up just as the sun was rising he look at Essie she was laying on her stomach, the blanket was wrapped around the bottom of her body and her bare back was facing him, he looked at her it seemed like she had even more scars lately, her body was getting just as scared as his own and he couldn't stop it. He bent down to her and kissed her shoulder where she still had a few crescent moon shaped scars from the Governors attack, he'd bitten her deep and looking at them made Daryl proud of her and angry with himself. He left the room.

"Where you off brother?" Merle had been sitting outside their room.

Daryl was surprised to see him Merle had never been one for getting out of bed before midday.

"Walkin, what do y' want?" Daryl stood protectively in front of the bedroom door.

"Just came t' see ya, I'm surprised you ain't ridin that bit off ass." Merle grinned "C'mon brother lets git some food."

The brothers walked down the beautifully decorated corridors it made Daryl feel uneasy to be around all the posh and expensive furnishing. In the corridor they passed Jack he was in a crisp white shirt, the top few buttons were undone he looked like a male model, he had a black bag in his hand and just nodded as he past the pair of rednecks.

"If I was you brother I'd knock his teeth out, he's after y' girl." Merle was watching Jack turn the corner.

Daryl looked at his brother. "You gonna be stayin or what?"

"Depends on you don't it." they both entered the kitchen where Carol, Maggie, Kitty and Lori were standing the group of women went silent.

"Got somethin t' say?" Merle snapped

"Just that you shouldn't be here!" Maggie shot back.

"Hey!" Daryl aggressively moved towards the threesome. "Don't y'all forget who got Essie kidnapped in the first place!"

"Your dressing will need changing again." Kitty pushed past Merle making contact with his wounded shoulder, the rest of the women left.

"I'll do it." Daryl looked at Merle.

"I don't need ya t' do anything!" Merle stormed out of the room.

* * *

Essie was woken by a knock at the door, she sat up and tried to focus her eyes, her hair was like a birds nest, there was another knock.

"Coming." she yelled grumpily.

She pulled on her vest top and underwear and opened the door, Jack stood in the door way smiling.

"Well good morning sunshine." he laughed at her as she rubbed her eyes and pouted.

"S'not mornin till at least nine." she was yawning

"C'mon now little miss its six thirty, the birds are up."

Essie just turned away and fell back on the mattress; her vest top had risen up to show her toned stomach.

"We've all donate clothes for y'all." he held up the bag to her.

She pulled the blanket over her and just pointed to the floor.

"Thank you." she mumbled from under the blanket.

* * *

Kitty had been thinking all night about Meg's offer and was talking about it with Andrea in her room.

"You should do it." Andrea said whilst going through a bag of clothes that Kim had given her. "Maybe you'll find a cure."

"Maybe, but it's like experimenting on animals." Kitty started folding the clothes for Andrea.

"The good out ways the bad." Andrea looked at her. "If I was smart enough I'd do it."

Kitty was thinking hard and then nodded.

"You're right, I'll talk to Meg today." she smiled. "I'm going to save the world."

* * *

Essie wandered down the corridors she'd found a white vest top and a pair of denim shorts that showed off her long legs, she was looking for Daryl but found Merle sitting outside, the rest of the group and made sure they'd sat away from him, Essie rolled her eyes and sat next to the outcast redneck.

"What d' ya want girl." He didn't want her near him, he didn't need her pity.

"Changing your bandage." She started taking the old one off.

"I don't need ya help!" he growled.

"I know but you're part of Daryl so you can't get rid of me easily." She noticed his shoulder was starting to heal nicely. "What was he like when he was little?"

Merle looked thrown by the question. "A runty little kid, had to teach him how t' survive."

"Well you did a good job then." she smiled

"What?" he didn't know if she was being serious.

"He's survived this long and still going, you taught him to survive." she stood up after replacing the bandage and placed a small kiss on his forehead.

Merle squinted at her; it was the same squint Daryl used when trying to figure something out.

"Whats ya game girl?" he asked gruffly

"No game, I just care." she sat next to him and he stared at her, no one other than his Ma and brother had cared about Merle.


	47. Chapter 47

**Thank you for sticking with this part of the story I know it's a bit slow but I promise there is a big surprise at the end of the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 47.**

Daryl had returned late, he'd been out in the town with Glenn and Rick getting a few supplies. He couldn't find Essie and a wave of fear washed over his body, he saw Andrea looking at some books, he stormed towards the woman and spun her around, her back made contact with the shelf so hard the shelf shook, and he pinned her to it by her wrists.

"Where's Essie?" he growled his voice was menacing.

"I don't know." She was panicking trying to move from the rednecks grasp.

"Listen I don't trust ya! If Anythin happens to my wife I'm gonna make you pay!" he spat

"You don't trust me but you trust your brother?" she tried to move from his grasp again.

"Nah don't trust him either!" he released her and strode off.

Andrea rubbed her wrists there were angry red marks on them.

Daryl hammered on Merle's door.

"What's up?" Merle had no shirt on and was squinting at him, he'd obviously been sleeping.

"Where's Essie." he got right in to his brothers face.

"Dunno she was with a kid." Merle closed the door on Daryl's face and Daryl thumped the bedroom door.

"You looking for your wife good looking?" Daryl turned to see Kim. "She's with the kids."

Daryl nodded in thanks and made his was to the children's room, all the children slept in one room so it was easier for whoever was on watch to keep an eye on them.

The bedroom was painted in bright colours; soft toys were all over the floor. Daryl stood in the doorway leaning on the door frame, he watched his wife she was surrounded by six children sitting cross legged on the floor listening to her story, they were hanging on her every word.

"Just when they thought they were safe, the evil wizard sent his trolls in to the stone maze to get the princess and the brave knights, then the bravest of all the knights Sir Daryl stepped forward and took down all the trolls with his arrows!" she was waving her hands in the air and the children cheered, she looked up and saw Daryl. "Okay time for bed, I'll tell you the rest tomorrow night."

The children groaned and made their way to their beds, even Carl had been enjoying the story.

"I'm gonna be a knight just like Sir Daryl." Davis yawned

"I will be your princess." said a little blond girl.

"Eww no." Davis moaned.

Essie made her way to Daryl. "Well hello, I've missed you." she kissed him.

"Sir Daryl?" he asked with a raised eyebrow, he slipped his arms around her waist pulling her to him.

"Yes, he's the bravest knight in the whole kingdom." she smiled

"Does he get the princess?" he looked in to her deep eyes placing his nose on to hers.

"You'll have to see." she smiled kissing him.

* * *

Essie woke the next morning and Daryl was sitting on the end of the bed facing her.

"What you doing?" she looked at him; he was kneeling on the mattress with a huge grin on his face.

"Y'know what day it is t'day darlin?" His eyes had a childlike look to them.

"Saturday...no wait Sunday!" she didn't know why she was getting excited by a Sunday.

"No ya birthday." Daryl laughed. "And it's a Friday. Close y' eyes." Daryl had never really been one for giving or receiving gifts but this was different he wanted to show his girl how much she meant.

Essie closed her eyes and Daryl placed something on her lap, she opened them and he had placed a bow on her lap, it was beautifully made out of wood, the limbs of the bow had a bird design engraved in to them it was breath-taking.

"It's beautiful." she said breathlessly

"I saw it yesterday in town and thought of ya, I could teach y' how to use it n we could go huntin together an..." before he could finish Essie had thrown herself on him.

* * *

Kitty was down in the lab with Meg. "We've learnt if someone is bit say on the hand and you remove the hand or arm quick enough it will stop the disease from spreading." Meg was passing blood samples to Kitty.

"We already know we're all infected." Kitty replied.

"Oh...um...yes, also they do rot so eventually they should just all die if they don't eat." Meg pointed at a rotting walker in the corner of a book cage that kept giving off little moans every so often, it smelt disgusting and you could see it's bones through its thin layer of skin.

All of a sudden an alarm sounded and Meg scurried out of the basement Kitty looked confused and followed. The rest of the group had entered the main entrance because of the noise.

"What is it?" The red head asked a guard.

"We got someone with a bite coming in!" the guard replied.

"C'mon move!" Jack strode past

A man was brought in, he had a deep open wound on his side.

"Take him to the medical room strap him down!" Jack barked his orders.

"He's bit!" Daryl yelled "Y' need to put him down!"

Jack moved towards Daryl. "We have procedures." his green eyes met Daryl's cool blue ones.

"Zero tolerance!" Daryl yelled

"Well we're not all backwards redneck trash!" Jack spat back.

Daryl and Merle went for Jack but Essie got there first, she landed a heavy punch to his face, Rick grabbed Essie, Will and T-Dogg placed themselves between Daryl, Merle and Jack.

"Get them out of my way!" Jack bellowed and the three of them were dragged out of the main entrance.

* * *

Kitty entered the medical room with Meg the man had been strapped to the bed by his arms and legs, Meg started drawing blood from the man. Kitty was standing in the middle of the room in shock.

The man let out a scream and went quite, he'd died.

"We need to time how long it takes to turn." Meg started a stop clock.

"Why?" Kitty asked still in shock.

"Everyone here has advanced personality profiles done, my hypothesis is the more violent and aggressive the person the quicker the turn." Meg sat on a chair and the pair waited.

* * *

Daryl, Essie and Merle were all put in to a small room that was the old janitor's closet to cool off.

"Yer girls got balls." Merle chuckeled

Daryl smiled at Essie who was still shaking in anger. "Yep, she's a firecracker."

The door opened and Rick came in. "What the hell were you guys thinking?"

"That we not only got walkers in the basement, but they keep bit people now!" Daryl replied.

"We don't question it, Essie you got to apologise." Rick turned to the woman who looked like she might smack him as well.

"No, he needs to apologise to Daryl!" she stood up.

"You hit him!" Rick looked confused.

"He called Daryl backwards redneck trash! Merle gets called a racist pig all the time, but it's ok to call Daryl racist names!" Daryl smirked he loved Essie protective nature.

Rick sighed. "Ok, I'll talk to him."

* * *

It took two hours and ten minutes for the man to turn, he was still tied down to the table Meg placed a sheet over him and the walker was going mad struggling against his bonds under the sheet.

"We need to inform his wife." She casually said to the guard outside. "He needs to go in to a cage downstairs."

Kitty was surprised by how desensitised Meg was to the whole thing.

"What now?" Kitty asked

"Now we run more tests on him." She placed the blood work in to a tray. "But it can wait until tomorrow."

* * *

Rick and Jack had returned to the closet when they entered Merle was leaning against the wall facing the door, Daryl was sat on the floor with his legs spread out, he had his chin resting on the top of Essie's head, she'd made herself comfortable between her husbands legs and was resting the back of her head on his chest, Merle noticed how if one of the couple moved the other would move their body as well, he felt a rush of guilt and jealousy hit him he shook it off.

Jack looked at the group his eye was red and swollen, Daryl and Merle both looked at each other and smirked.

"I've been talking to Rick, I want to apologise for any offense I may have caused but I'm letting you all know in this place things get done my way or you can leave." he looked at Essie who was playing with a hole in the knee of Daryl's pants.

"Essie, you want to say something?" Rick asked.

Essie was still playing with the hole. "No, you're all right thanks." She answered.

"Esmeralda Dixon, say you're sorry!" Rick felt like he was talking to a child.

Daryl moved his lips to Essie ear. "C'mon darlin say sorry t' the jackass." he whispered.

Essie smiled. "Fine." she pouted. "Sorry for punching you."

Jack nodded and left, Rick was shaking his head at Essie.


	48. Chapter 48

**When I posted chapter 47 I didn't get an email to say I'd posted so I thought I'd say just so no one misses a chapter.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Please, please review I would love to know what you all think.**

* * *

**Chapter 48.**

Daryl and Essie were returning from a hunting trip, she had her new bow in her hand and her quiver half full of arrows on her back. Daryl had been patient with her, teaching her how to breath when releasing an arrow and showing her how to grip the bow correctly. The hunt had been successful she had helped Daryl get a deer but she still couldn't hit a squirrel.

Jack walked up to the couple his eye was now sporting a lovely purple bruise. "Can I have a chat with you two?"

"Sure what's wrong?" Essie was helping Daryl drag the deer off the back of the truck.

"I need a job done and from what Rick tells me about you two you're the best ones for the job." He gave them a warm smile.

Essie's eyes met Daryl's both of them wondering what was going to be asked of them.

"We had a group going out to rescue civilians; we lost contact with them twenty four hours ago."

"And?" Daryl was getting impatient.

"Rick says that both have gotten out of some tight spots, so would you give my team a hand?" Jack looked at them both. "Rick also told me about Merle, and if you two do this and he goes with you he will be welcome to stay."

"And if we don't?" Essie had her arms crossed already knowing the answer.

"Then Merle will be escorted out of the town." Jack knew he had them cornered.

"Fine, but we do it our way!" Essie snapped at the Major.

* * *

Essie entered Jacks office where the group were gathered, she wore a pair of shorts, she had a holster on each leg one held the gun Daryl had given her the other held a knife, she wore a tight vest top and had her quiver placed over her shoulder and bow in her hand, her hair had been pulled back in to a high ponytail.

"Wow, hello Lara Croft!" Glenn said, earning him a slap on the arm from Maggie.

"Right, we lost contact with the group two towns over." Jack was pointing out the coordinates on a map. "You three will be sent with one of my men, his name is Private Riley."

Private Riley came forward a saluted.

"Kay lets go then." Daryl picked up his crossbow.

"Most fun I've had in ages!" Merle had his blade back on his stump and a riffle in his free hand.

Private Riley led them to a green van and the small group left.

They made their way into the town, walkers were skulking around everywhere, the group hid down an alleyway to try and come up with a plan.

"We need to locate the group and the civilians." Private Riley was looking around jumping at every noise.

"Over there." Essie pointed to a white wooden house, walkers had surrounded it banging on the door and there was a sheet hanging out of the upstairs windows with SOS written on it in bold letters.

"We won't get near them." Riley was panicking he noticed some of the walkers wore army uniforms.

"Plan darlin?" Daryl knew Essie was thinking of something, she was biting her bottom lip and her eyes were darting around the streets.

Essie was looking around, _"house, house, shop no no no!"_ she _thought "need to reach the top window, clear the walkers away!"_ she looked around again _"Fire station, fire engine that should work."_ She thought

"Ok!" here's the plan!" she said out loud. "We get to the fire station, we take two engines the first one has the sirens on and leads the walkers away, the second engine must have the ladder up so the people stuck on the top floor can climb down, someone needs to get the van here to load everyone in to the back and one of us needs to be on to top of the van taking out any stray walkers."

"I'll get the van." Daryl offered knowing Essie would take look out on top of it, so he'd make sure to drive careful.

"I'll lead them away." Riley offered

"I'll be look out, Merle you drive the other engine." Essie said and then the plan started.

* * *

It started well, they got the engines and Private Riley got the walkers attention by sounding the siren and flashing the lights, Merle got the other engine into place and Essie started helping people down, there were two soldiers, three men, two women one had a small child.

Then it started to go wrong, Riley panicked as walkers started smashing the windows to the fire engine then a walker grabbed him from the engine, the pack of walkers held him down, they started tearing him to shreds.

"Shit, Merle van now!" Essie yelled.

Just as Essie was about to get down from the van a walker grabbed her leg she was struggling against it, Merle saw this and leaped out of fire engine slicing the walker in two with his blade, Essie smiled in thanks. Merle made a run for the van he sat up front with Daryl and Essie jumped from the top straight in to the back taking out two walkers with her arrows on the way down.

The van pulled off and sped down the road. Essie smiled at the woman holding her child, she was a beautiful woman her skin was milky white with no marks on it, she had long golden hair that was curled and it cascaded down her back like a golden waterfall and large saucer like eyes that were as blue as sapphires.

"How old?" Essie asked.

"Two nearly three, my name is Darla and this is Flora." she had a beautiful southern voice and the little girl she held in her arms had the same golden curls and large blue eyes, the little girl smiled.

All of a sudden the van stopped and Merle opened the door, Essie jumped out, they were just outside the town Daryl wanted to check Essie was safe.

"Anyone bit darlin?" Daryl asked Essie

"Daryl? Daryl Dixon?" Darla's voice rang out from the van.

Daryl squinted as she stepped out. "Darla?" he was surprised.

Darla placed Flora on to the ground by her.

"Well hello baby-doll!" Merle winked at Darla. "Who's kid?"

The little girl was now standing behind her mother holding on to her leg.

"Daryl's" was her answer as the blond beauty stepped forward and hugged Daryl.


	49. Chapter 49

**Thank you for reading and thank you very much to Emberka-2012 your reviews always make me happy.**

**Please please review it makes me work harder at trying to make everything more interesting.**

* * *

**Chapter 49.**

Essie felt like someone had just punched her in the stomach, she looked at Daryl who looked just as shocked as her; the woman still had her arms clamped around Daryl.

"Well god damn" Merle snorted and bent down towards the little girl. "Sure she's Daryl's? She's too cute!" The little girl started to whine and whimper.

"We should go." Essie mumbled, she made her way to the driver's seat as Daryl was pulled in to the back with Darla.

Daryl sat in the back of the van looking at Darla and Flora; he didn't want to start a conversation with the other strangers around.

"That's ya daddy." Darla cooed at the little girl.

Flora smiled at Daryl "Daddy." she repeated at Daryl.

Daryl started biting his fingers a habit that he thought he'd broken, he was thinking of Essie he didn't even remember sleeping with Darla, he'd never bothered with women back home they were all the same Barbie like girls. Darla had always followed Daryl around, her father was a minister in the local church and she was always trying to upset her father, and being with a Dixon would do that. He thought about the last time he saw her, him and Merle had gone out with a group off Merles friends, Merle and the others had picked up a few girls including Darla and they all went back to the Dixon's shack where drugs and drink flowed freely. The next thing Daryl remembered was waking on the floor with all the other people around him still sleeping. A month or so later Darla was sent away to live with her aunt and uncle on their farm.

* * *

Essie felt like her heart had been pulled out of her chest, Daryl was a father.

"Cheer up sweetness!" Merle snapped her out of her thoughts. "S'not like he's gonna leave ya for Darla."

"She has his kid Merle." her voice was shaking with emotion.

"Yeah but lotta families got step parents, an Darla don't have nothin on you." Essie smiled Merle Dixon was comforting her she'd managed to get to him.

"Thank you." she sniffled

"Don't go gettin yer panties in a bunch; Daryl is just better off with a tough bit 'o ass like you rather than a girl who can't take care of herself." Merle winked at her. "Y' can always let ol' Merle comfort ya."

She rolled her eyes and laughed; she pulled in through the library gates and pulled up around the back.

Merle opened the back of the van and the people jumped out, Essie stood to one side Daryl came out and helped Flora down from the van the little girl smiled at him and giggled as he placed her gently on the ground, Darla waited for Daryl to help her but there was no offer so she climbed out and stood by Daryl, she linked arms with him and he pulled his arm out of hers, he strode over to Essie.

"We good darlin?" he asked his was looking deeply in to her eyes he didn't want to get rejected.

"We're good." she hugged him.

Darla's sapphire eyes had a flash of anger and hate in them, Merle caught the look she'd thrown at the couple and he knew that look meant trouble.

Essie led the group in to the main entrance of the library. Jack came out and greeted everyone, he asked Kim to make room for any new arrivals.

"Can we talk sweetie?" Darla asked Essie her tone was dripping with venom.

"Sure." Essie folded her arms making a barrier between herself and the woman.

Darla moved towards Essie, she was like a snake moving towards a mouse.

"Give up Daryl. Who do you think he's gonna wanna be with, you or his baby girl?" Her eyes had an evil glint. "You can't win this, I've been after Daryl for years and I ain't lettin him go for some whore like you!"

Essie usually had a comeback but the woman had left her speechless, Darla moved back to Daryl who had been staring at Flora trying to catch a spider on the floor, he was smiling at his child and a Essie could think was _"I need a drink!"_

Jack had taken his men to be debriefed and the rest had been taken to their rooms by Kim. Daryl had followed behind Darla and if he'd looked back he would have noticed Essie slip out of the old building. She picked up her bow walked out the large cast iron gates.

Daryl had followed Darla in to her room and watched her place Flora on to a mattress; the small child was sleeping and sucking her thumb.

Darla smiled at Daryl moving her body closer to his, he moved back and glared at her.

"How?" he grunted

"Don't y' remember sweetie, that night we all went out, we went back to yours and you started kissing me and one thing lead t' nother." She batted her eyelashes at him. "Why would I lie?"

Daryl wasn't sure what to make of her, she had never given him a reason not to trust her but he didn't remember that night at all, and if the child was his he didn't want to be a deadbeat like his father.

"Our happy family." Darla sighed.

"There's somethin you gotta understand, I ain't gonna be with ya." Daryl noticed the look of saddness on Darlas face. "I got a wife, I'll look after my kid but that's it."

Darla was angry and hurt no man had ever refused her except Daryl. "If you love your wife where is she now? Why isn't she making an effort with your daughter?"

Daryl gave her an icy stare he looked down at Flora she was curled in a tight ball sleeping peacefully, he left the room.

* * *

Essie was trying to catch a squirrel she was failing miserably, she sat on the ground and started using an arrow to draw shapes in the dried dirt, she looked up and Daryl was standing there.

"You shouldn't be out here alone." He didn't know why that came out; he knew she could handle herself.

She stood up and looked at him, he opened his mouth and she started before him.

"I don't want to talk." she said quickly

"Gotta." his tone was calm and warm.

"You should be with her and your daughter I understand, I'll back away I'll even go."

Daryl didn't answer.

"I was foolish building myself a home thinking I belonged here." Her eyes were tearing up.

Daryl grabbed her wrists roughly "STOP IT!" His yell echoed around the woods. "Stop it." He said softly. "Shit happens I got a kid but I still need you, you get no pity off me I gotta put up with every man follwin y' round like a lovesick pup, now you gotta suck it up, no whining!"

To anyone else the words would seem harsh but to Essie it was the truth and that's all she wanted from him. "No more whining." She smiled

He let go of her wrist and placed his left hand on hers as she looked down she noticed his wedding ring, his hands were covered with dirt but the gold band still looked like new.

"Besides I need ya t' teach me how t' be a good dad." He kissed her head,


	50. Chapter 50

**I do not own any rights to the walking dead.**

**Thank you for your reviews if you all think Darla is bad just wait and see what she's capable of.**

**Thank you all for reading and hello to all the new readers. Also thank you to the guest who keeps reviewing I love to hear from you all. :)**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 50.**

Kitty and Meg had been working on a theory together all night; they thought that the walkers may migrate maybe some animal instinct in them made them move in herds.

"If we can prove this we can document migration patterns." Kitty said excitedly.

"Just think we'd be able to travel safer!"

Kitty yawned and stretched in her seat. "I think we need rest."

Meg rubbed her eyes she was starting to feel tired to. "Ok, we will meet back here later, we can start tagging walkers for tracking."

Kitty made her way to the kitchen Essie was sitting at the table she looked lost.

"You know if you need to talk I'm here." she yawned again.

"Thanks but you need to rest." she got up and hugged her sister. "I'm going to be good, you know me I always bounce back."

Kitty laughed "What is it Will says about you?"

Essie started laughing herself. "You mean that I'd fall in shit and come out smelling like roses!"

* * *

Daryl was in Darla's room, he'd left before Essie had got up, he still wasn't sure if this was his child but didn't want to leave something so small and defenseless on its own. The news about Daryl and his child had spread quickly. Daryl knew everyone was talking about him, he hated people and their nosy nature, he huffed and pick up Flora the little girl squealed with delight.

"Daddy up!" she giggled.

"I'm taking her for a walk." he said to Darla not waiting for an answer. "You ready pumpkin?" he smiled at Flora.

"Yes!" she placed her small hand on the side of his face, rubbing her soft little hands against his gravel like stubble, she giggled and carelessly swung her legs against his chest.

Daryl took Flora into his and Essie's room but she wasn't there, he frowned.

"Where's Essie huh?" he said quietly.

"Where Effie?" She tried to copy Daryl but she was having trouble with Essie's name.

As he turned Essie was standing at the door.

"Here." Daryl pushed the child in to her hands. "Bondin time."

They took Flora outside she was toddling around the small garden section that Maggie and Carol had set up.

"Darla wants you." Essie said quietly. "Normally I'm fine with women wanting you but she's got the ace card."

Daryl looked at his daughter picking up clumps of dirt in her little pudgy hands.

"I know, but darlin I ain't leavin ya' we can work through this." He put his arm around Essie, she needed him and he wasn't going to let her down.

Flora let out a cry of pain and they both ran to her, a bee had stung her and the little girl was beside herself.

"Stay still squirt." Daryl was trying to dig the stinger out but she was screaming and trying to pull her finger away.

Essie took the girl off Daryl and placed her on her lap.

"Calm her down darlin." Daryl was fighting a losing battle.

"How?" Essie snapped Flora had just bitten her

"You can calm down Judith, calm down her!" He was getting irate.

Essie held the squealing girl close and rubbed her back.

"Hush now, come on."

She started doing what she did best singing.

"Looks like we made it

Look how far we've come my baby

We mighta took the long way

We knew we'd get there someday

They said, "I bet they'll never make it

But just look at us holding on

We're still together still going strong

You're still the one I run to

The one that I belong to

You're still the one I want for life

You're still the one that I love

The only one I dream of

You're still the one I kiss good night."

Flora started to calm down she was still sniffling but she'd stopped moving around so Daryl could work the bee stinger out.

"Got it." Daryl said proudly.

"Kissy." Flora turned her face to him her head was resting on Essie's chest; she held her finger out to him.

He looked at Essie for help he didn't know what to do, he'd never had something so small rely on him. "Kiss her finger better." Essie smiled kissing the small girls head.

Daryl bent his head to Flora's hand and kissed her finger.

"All better." she sniffed she buried her face back in to Essie body and started sucking on her thumb. Essie rocked gently holding the little girl close and with in minutes Flora was asleep.

Darla was watching them from the window rage bubbling in her body. "You're not havin my man and baby bitch." she mumbled.

It was then she decided she was going to ruin Essie's life and she knew just the person to help her.


	51. Chapter 51

**Because the last chapter was short I thought I'd give you two chapters, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 51.**

Dinner was being dished up and Darla had placed herself between Daryl and Flora, it hadn't bothered Essie one bit because she was to busy listen to Kitty and Meg.

"So we're going to go out and find a herd of walkers and use a dart gun to tag them." Kitty was getting excited.

"How are you going to track them?" Essie was confused.

"Oh...simple really." Meg started. "The small tag we shot in to them will have a computer chip in it."

"And how will you track them through that?" Rick was as confused as Essie.

"Simple." Kitty rolled her eyes. "We have an old computer programme Meg can get up and running and Will and T-Dogg are going to fix the generator in the lab so we have the power to run the computer."

Will smiled "Can we fix it?"

"Yes we can!" T-Dogg gave Will a high five.

"Well just don't smoke around all the gas and electrical equipment." Carol looked at Will. "We don't want any explosions."

Darla was looking at Merle across the table who had been staring at her child.

Dinner was done and Essie was helping the other women wash up and pack dishes away.

"You and Daryl are doing well." Carol smiled at Essie.

"We are I think before I met him I must have just been sleepwalking through my life." Essie sighed contentedly.

"You're such a soft touch." Maggie laughed

"Well tonight there will be no soft touching if you know what I mean." Essie chuckled holding her hand up and getting a high five from Lori.

"No one wants to know about ya love life." A voice spat from behind her.

The ladies turned to see Darla she was holding Flora in her arms. "Have y' seen Daryl?" She was staring at Essie with hate.

"He's in our room." Essie emphasised the _our_ in the sentence. "I'll take you to him."

They walked down the corridor and Flora was whining every now and again, she was tired. They stopped at the bedroom door and as soon as Essie opened it she was pulled in by Daryl's strong hands, she got pulled to his chest and his hands ran down her back and then sat firmly on her butt.

"Girl it's not right t' keep your man waitin' he has needs." it was then he looked up and saw Darla standing in the doorway. "What y' want?" He said coldly.

"Well since we decided we each spend a day with Flora it's only fair you take her tonight." She smirked at Essie.

"What?" Daryl spluttered he didn't know anything about children so having to look after one for a night scared the crap out of him.

"Okay." Essie moved from Daryl to Darla and took Flora out of her arms. "You're going to sleep with use tonight flower."

Flora whinnied and moaned. "No mama."

She banged her tiny fist against Essie's collarbone, Darla smirked.

"G'night." Daryl closed the door on Darla and Flora started crying.

Daryl was starting to get a headache, he was biting his fingers looking at the little girl in Essie's arms she was screaming so much her face was bright red.

"Lay down." Essie nodded to the bed.

"Darlin we can't do that with a little one in the room." He looked confused.

Essie laughed. "I'm not going to jump your bones, lay down." she said again.

Daryl did what he was told, he laid on the bed placing his arms behind his head, Essie placed the wailing child on his chest, her tiny hand made contact with his face and she rubbed her soft hand in his stubble, she stopped crying so hard and just sobbed a bit as she looked at Daryl's face, then she moved her tiny hands up and down his stubble she pulled one of her hands up to her mouth and started sucking her thumb, the other hand was playing with his goatee.

Essie walked over to one of their shelves she picked up a book and settled beside them. "Story time."

She kissed Flora on the top of the head, Flora had moved so her head was on Daryl's chest, her spare hand still playing with his beard, she was gently moving up and down on Daryl's chest as he breathed.

Essie opened the old looking book. "Chapter one. Down the rabbit hole." She started. "Alice was beginning to get very tired of sitting by her sister on the bank, and of having nothing to do: once or twice she had peeped into the book her sister was reading, but it had no pictures or conversations in it, `and what is the use of a book,' thought Alice `without pictures or conversation?' So she was considering in her own mind (as well as she could, for the hot day made her feel very sleepy and stupid), whether the pleasure of making a daisy-chain would be worth the trouble of getting up and picking the daisies, when suddenly a White Rabbit with pink eyes ran close by her."

Essie only just got through one chapter when she heard gentle snoring and looked up, Daryl and Flora were both asleep, Essie pulled up the blanket to keep her little family warm, she cuddled in to Daryl and slept.

* * *

Darla knocked on a bedroom door it was late at night bit she knew he'd be up, he never slept early, the door opened and Merle stood looking at her, his eyes were slightly glazed over he'd been in his stash again.

"Wha ya wan sweet ass?" He was looking the beauty up and down.

"A favour." She flicked her golden hair back; she gave a little pout and moved seductively towards him.

"C'mon in." He stepped to one side and she slithered in.

"I need y' help Merle." She made her eyes wide like a puppy and pouted. "You want yer brother t' be happy don't ya?"

"And he is." Merle knew what she wanted.

"We need t' get rid of the girl, she's no good, ya need t' protect Flora she's a Dixon." she pushed her soft body against his hard one.

"Nah, I ain't doin nothin!" He pushed her hard. "Essie is a Dixon!"

Darla looked at him menacingly.

"I know no one trusts ya, what would happen if I say you attacked me!" She ripped the strap off her top. "I can make it look convincing."

Merle laughed and sat back in an old seat.

"Girl y' won't say none of the sort." he stretched his legs out.

"An' why not!" she spat with rage.

"Cause girl my baby bro don't remember shit bout that night but we do don't we?" Darla's eyes grew wide. "That baby girl is a Dixon but it ain't Daryl's it's mine." he smirked. "I was the only Dixon t' bed ya that night."

"How do ya know? Why haven't ya said anythin?" she was panicking.

"Cause I don't want no kid! So if you don't leave em alone then I'll let the cat out the bag and you'll be on the streets girl!" he got up and pushed her out the door with force.

As Merle slammed the door she balled up her fists. _"This ain't over."_ she thought to herself.


	52. Chapter 52

**Thanks for reading and reviewing I'm posting another two chapters in a row just because these ones are a bit slow.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 52.**

When Daryl woke Flora was still on his chest and Essie was curled tightly into the side of his body her head placed under his armpit, he knew moving would wake both his girls, he moved the arm that was above Essie's head and she opened one eye.

"Gotta go huntin darlin." he kept his voice low not to wake Flora, Essie sat up and played with the small girls golden curls, her hair was soft like a kittens fur.

"You want me to come?" she asked moving her hand to stroke Flora's rosy cheek.

"Nah, if you come we ain't gonna be huntin in them woods and y' know that." he had a smirk across his face and Essie gave him a wink.

She carefully picked up Flora to let Daryl get up.

"I'll let her sleep then get her breakfast when she wakes up." She placed Flora beside her in the bed; the girl gave a little whine and snuggled into Essie's warm body.

"'Kay, y' alright t' get her back t' Darla?" He watched her settle back into the bed.

"Sure." She yawned and closed her eyes.

* * *

Essie had got Flora changed in to a pair of blue dungarees the buttons were in the shape of small pink bows.

"You want some eggs or we have porridge?" Essie asked Flora, the small child was to busy playing with Essie's hair.

"Eggs I think." Essie picked up the powdered eggs; she placed Flora on a seat and started cooking.

"Well look whose playin happy families with my child." Darla slunk in to the kitchen.

"Eggs?" Was Essie reply

"Listen y' whore!" Darla was moving towards Essie.

Essie looked at Flora, she didn't want to start anything in front of her, she grabbed Darla's arm and dragged her out of the kitchen.

"You listen." Essie's voice was stern; she had pushed Darla back against the wall. "You can threaten me all you like but I'm not going to roll over and take it, Daryl is my soul mate, and Flora is his child that makes her important to me I will lay my life down for her, but you I don't really care for you so crawl back under your rock!"

Darla's facial expression never changed, she just moved her mouth closer to Essie's ear and whispered. "You got my life girl an' I'm gonna take it!"

She pushed away from Essie and went into the kitchen. "I can feed my own baby!" she chucked the eggs away and Flora started crying.

Essie went to comfort her but Darla picked up the girl and stormed off.

* * *

Kitty and Meg were in the lab with Will and T-Dogg, updating the generator was harder than they original thought.

"Piece of fucking shit!" Will yelled as he kicked the generator.

"Language Will!" Kitty shouted at him.

He poked out his tongue as Jack started walking down the stairs to the lab.

"Kitty his doing stuff behind you." Jack laughed.

Kitty rolled her eyes "How can we help Jack?" Kitty asked.

"My men have just brought back some more gas for the generator, where do you want it?"

"Up against the back wall would be great, thanks." she pointed to the wall as three men carried down three drums full of gas.

Will was fighting with the generator trying to tighten a bolt when the bolt snapped off, part of the rusted bolt flew at his face hitting him in the eye, he grabbed his eye and yelled in pain.

Kitty rushed to him. "T-Dogg help me get him upstairs to the medical bay."

Kitty sat Will on a bed and was looking in his eye.

"I can't see." Will's voice was shaky. "Kitty I can't see in that eye!"

"It's ok, it may be temporary." She placed a pad and bandage over Will's eye.

"Great I'm blind in one eye, now I'm gonna get pirate jokes off Essie." Will moaned Kitty kissed him on the head.

"I won't let her pick on you honey."

"The generator can wait till your eye heals." T-Dogg added.

"What if it don't?" Will looked at Kitty.

"Then you'll adapt to it." Kitty held his hand. "And I'll be here to help you."


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53.**

It was Daryl's day to look after Flora; Essie had gone out in to the town with Rick and Carl. Flora hadn't stopped crying since Daryl picked her up from Darla's room, he was doing everything he could think of, first he held her close to him rocking her into his body, then he tried making her some food but she'd just flung her bowl of soup at him like a tomato grenade and it landed square on his chest staining his shirt orange. He picked her up he could feel his temper rising, he was trying to keep calm but his daughter was pushing his buttons.

_"A walk then."_ He thought to himself, he strode down the corridor; Flora was hitting her tiny hands against his face.

He stopped. "Stop that yer hear!" his harsh tone made the girl stop. "Now what's wrong with ya girl?"

Flora was breathing in deeply and letting out sobs as she breathed out. "A abbit...wanna abbit!" she said between sobs.

Daryl was at a loss "Abbit? What? Daddy don't understand." Flora started wailing again and Daryl sighed.

Kitty poked her head from out of her room. "You okay?" she looked at Daryl and Flora.

"Can I come in?" he didn't wait for an answer he moved himself in to Kitty's room.

Kitty had a large room, it was bigger than his and Essie's and a lot neater to, she had medical and science books lined up on a shelf and papers stacked neatly on a desk in the corner of the room, he placed Flora on the floor.

Flora looked at Kitty. "Abbit?" She asked.

"What's an abbit?" Kitty turned to Daryl.

He shocked his head. "No idea, she won't shut up! I can't do this!" He felt like a failure.

"Of course you can." Kitty smiled. "You handle Carl and Judith, it's just the same."

"Thought you could stop her Y'know like Essie." Daryl looked hopeful and Kitty laughed.

"Sorry I'm not a child person, in all my thirty five years of being alive I've never been good with children; even as a child I never liked other children." She bent down and rubbed Flora's cheek, the small girl scowled.

Daryl was frowning. "But you're an auntie."

"Yes I am and I love them, but Essie was cool aunt Essie to our niece, Dylan would always bring Harmony over if he was on daddy duty."

Flora let out an ear piercing scream. "Enough." Daryl yelled "Daddy ain't taking no more y' hear."

The little girl sniffled and pointed to the bookshelf. "Abbit."

Then it clicked and Daryl picked her up. "Rabbit, you want me t' read ya book t' ya."

Flora clapped her hands "Abbit daddy." She bounced in his arms rubbing his stubble.

* * *

Essie was walking down empty streets with Carl beside her, the boy had grown a lot since they'd first meet not just in height but he'd matured so quickly. Rick was up ahead.

"Essie." Carl had stopped walking and was looking at her.

"What's wrong? Is it a walker?" She drew an arrow from her quiver.

"No I was wondering if you could teach me to use a bow?" his voice was hopeful and his eyes were wide.

"Sure but Daryl would be better teaching you, he taught me." She saw Carl shuffle on his feet.

"Daryl scares me." Carl looked at his dad who was still scouting ahead. "He always looks angry."

Essie laughed softly, everyone thought this but Essie knew it was just Daryl's look, he was always thinking and watching people, it wasn't anger it was concentration.

"How about Daryl and I take you out hunting if you parents agree." Carl smiled and nodded like a nodding dog. "Come on then let's catch up to your dad."

A shop caught Essie's eye it was different to the others, it was painted a soft lemon yellow and above the door was a sign that said "Rainbow Toys" the sign itself was in the shape of a rainbow and multi-coloured. She moved toward the store and peered through a gap in the boarded up window, it looked dark and deserted.

"Essie." Rick called in a hushed tone, the woman paid no attention.

Essie moved to the door and started pulling at the planks of wood on the boarded up door, some bits came away with ease they had started to rot. Rick and Carl joined her outside the store as she pulled off the last plank of wood.

"It's not worth it for some toys." Rick protested. "You don't know what's in there."

Essie didn't listen she moved in to the store, in days gone by she would have been moving carefully through an unfamiliar place but now days walkers didn't seem to bother her much, from the size of the store she knew it couldn't hold that many walkers so logic told her she'd be fine.

The first thing that struck Essie was there was no smell, places like this usually came with a musty smell but there was nothing, she heard a moan she let her eyes adapt to the dim light of the store, she picked up a bat from a display by the cash register, she moved forward the cash desk was inch thick in dust then she looked down there was a small gold bell with a sign under it that read _"Please ring for assistance."_

"Well, if you say so." She mumbled to herself she took her hand and gave the dusty gold bell two sharp rings.

Then a walker appeared down one of the small aisles, the walker was a young woman in her early twenties she wore a bloody smock with Rainbow Toys written in it, her skin was grey and sallow she let out a growl as she made her way towards Essie.

"Excuse me Miss I'm looking for some toys." The walkers speed quickened. "Something educational perhaps?" Essie held the bat up high as the walker approached her she swung hard.

The sound of bat on bone was heard as the walker went flying and hit the floor. "No help? Okay."

Essie made her way over to the fallen walker she threw the bat to the floor and took her bow off her shoulder and pulled out an arrow, she shot the walker through the head. "Wow crap customer service!"

"Cool!" Carl cried, Essie turned her head and saw Rick and Carl standing in the doorway both smiling.

"Let's get some toys!" Essie clapped her hands together; she grabbed a small yellow mini shopping cart and moved around the store.

By the time the three had finished they had filled a cart each with toys, clothes and books. They made their way out of the store and started to push the carts back home.

"Lori's gonna love this stuff." Rick smiled.

* * *

When Essie entered the library she grabbed a few items from the cart and placed them in to her bag she made her way upstairs. She entered their room and smiled, Daryl was laying on the mattress spread out, his shirt was stained and he had Alice in Wonderland in his hand, Flora was laying right next to him on her stomach her hand on his goatee the other was resting on his arm. Essie placed the bag quietly on the floor and placed a blanket over them, she removed the book from Daryl's hand and he gave a gentle moan and instinctively pulled his daughter closer to him.


	54. Chapter 54

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I've been told that I keep giving Essie a hard time so for any readers out there who feel the same don't worry this is the last kidnap/attack on her for a while (maybe ever.)**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 54.**

It had been a few weeks since Will's accident, only a little sight had come back to his eye and he had a scar running from his eyebrow to just under his eye.

"We gotta start workin on the generator again." Will said to T-Dogg.

"You sure you're ready man?" He didn't want Will making any mistakes.

Kitty joined the pair. "Meg and I will move out of the lab tomorrow give you both the space you need to fix everything."

"Thanks." Will winked at Kitty.

* * *

Essie had kept her word; her and Daryl had taken Carl hunting.

"Now y' gotta stay quite." Daryl said to the boy who just nodded.

Daryl bent down low looking at the dirt he placed his fingers to the dirt and looked in both directions, he nodded to the left and the group moved. Carl watched the couple move together with ease then Daryl raised his hand, he motioned for Carl to come forward and he placed his finger to his lips to tell the young boy to move silently, Carl reached Daryl and the man pointed in the clearing of the wood stood a dear, it was grazing peacefully Carl smiled at Daryl.

Daryl silently moved his crossbow in position, he saw Carl look at the weapon.

"You wanna do it?" He whispered

Carl just nodded, Daryl moved behind Carl helping him hold the crossbow in position and then Carl released the arrow, it flew through the air and found its target. Daryl ruffled Carl's hair.

"Yer okay kid." he gave him a smile and walked over to the deer.

"See not so scary is he?" Essie said placing her arm around Carl.

* * *

Darla had been listening to Kitty and Meg about how the lab would be empty tomorrow, and evil smile spread across her face, she knew it was a matter of time before the boys would leave and all she had to do was get Essie down there.

She moved back to the dining room where Flora was banging her spoon on the table.

"Daddy gonna live with us soon baby." she played with her daughters golden curls.

She placed a plate of food in front of her little girl and Daryl and Essie walked in, Essie was carrying a pink bag.

"Hey monster." Daryl placed a gentle kiss on his daughters little face.

"Evening little princess." Essie bent down and gave her a kiss on the opposite side to Daryl.

Flora was bouncing on her seat. "Effie abbit?" She sqeaked.

Essie smiled "Tomorrow honey, we will help Alice find the white rabbit tomorrow, but until then." Essie placed her hand in to the pink bag and pulled out a small cuddly white rabbit. "This is for you."

Flora's eyes grew wide and they sparkled the most brilliant blue, she reached her arms towards the toy and laughed.

"ABBIT!" she squealed.

Essie gave her the toy and Flora buried her face in to the soft fur of the toy, Darla glared at Essie.

"Bed darlin." Daryls hands ran down his wife's body. "Yer husband needs ya."

* * *

Will and T-Dogg were working away on the generator. They had been working all day and both men were getting increasingly annoyed.

"Got it!" Will yelled

"Thank god!" T-Dogg sighed. "Wanna flick the computer on?"

Will pugged the old computer into a power socket, it flicked on and the screen lit up.

"It's alive!" Will jumped up and down.

T-Dogg ran over to him both men hugging and jumping up and down.

"Sorry to interrupt whatever this is." Glenn laughed but dinners ready.

The three men made their way up the steps and out of the basement.

Darla had watched them leave, the door was unguarded and she silently made her to the front door she could see Essie sitting in the garden area with Carol and Maggie, Carl was coming downstairs to fetch the girls from the garden.

"Hey Carl is it?" the boy nodded at the beautiful woman talking to him.

"Will ya do me a favour? I gotta go and get Flora off Daryl but Kitty needs Essie's help in the lab." She smiled sweetly at the boy.

"Okay." Carl made his way out and Darla slithered down in to the lab.

She only had to wait a few minutes and Essie walked down the stairs.

"Kitty?" She called

Darla ran up the stairs and closed the door Essie turned to see her, Darla turned the key in the lock and placed the key in to her pocket.

"Times up bitch!" she hissed.


	55. Chapter 55

**Thanks for sticking with the slow bits, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Please, please review it i'd love to know how people feel about it. Thanks.**

* * *

**Chapter 55.**

Essie eyes darted around the room taking it in, there were two walkers in the book cages both had their jaws and hands removed so they were no threat, but the psycho blond blocking her way out was a problem. The computer buzzed in the background and in the far corner stood the generator, no windows and no other way out.

"I'm gonna let these walkers feed on you bitch!" Darla yelled

Essie started laughing; she laughed so hard her stomach hurt, Darla gave her an odd look.

"They can't hurt anyone, jaw and hands have been removed, come on give me the key and we will just forget about this."

"Fuck you bitch!" Darla yelled "You gotta pay!"

She ran at Essie but Essie moved to the side and tripped her up. Essie bent down to get the key and Darla grabbed her raven hair pulling it hard. Essie yelled in pain and grabbed Darla's wrists digging her nails into her. Essie was pulled down to the floor and Darla slapped Essie across the face.

"You hit like a girl!" Essie punched her and got to her feet.

Darla jumped up her anger burning she grabbed a wrench off the table that one of the men had left, she swung it at Essie it caught her shoulder. Essie screamed in pain she grabbed her shoulder and as she lent forward Darla noticed something in Essie's waistband, she brought the wrench down on Essie back and the woman hit the floor, Darla grabbed the gun from Essie waistband. Essie gave a small whimper and made her way on to her knees.

"You gotta die!" Darla screamed "Daryl's mine!"

Essie got to her feet. "Think it through if you shot me Daryl's going to know you did it, he won't forgive you."

"I'll find a way out of it! I'll say it was self defence!" she raised the gun to Essie's head.

Essie moved quickly and pushed Darla the pair started to struggle, the gun was in the air being held by both women, Darla's spare hand around Essie's throat, Essie's spare hand clawing up Darla's arm, then a shot went off, the bullet flew from the gun making its way to the generator. The generator exploded it took away the back wall and the women were sent flying through the air, Essie had her back to the explosion and it felt like a hot poker was striking her skin, lose bricks hit her body as she fell like stone bullets, her body was thrown all the way to the other side of the room she hit the locked door and tumbled down the stairs like a rag doll her body was lying at the bottom of the stairs it was bruised, bleeding and battered.

_"This is how I die."_ she thought

* * *

The explosion had rocked the building and a group of people made their way down stairs. Kitty tried the lab door but it was locked.

"Out here!" Jack yelled

They made their way to the outside the back wall was missing and it looked like a war zone, there was smoke everywhere.

"What the hell?" Rick was trying to take it all in

"My research!" Meg moaned

Daryl jumped through the gaping hole in the wall and that's when the group heard the soul shattering noise.

"NOOOO" Daryl howled when he saw his wife's twisted body.

Kitty, Rick Merle and Will rushed forward.

"Essie?" Kitty whispered

Daryl was bent over her body shaking her, begging her to move or talk, Kitty ran over to her sister and got on her knees beside her she could smell burnt flesh. Kitty looked around the rest of the group had joined them she swallowed hard, tears filled her blue eyes and she said the words that broke every heart in the group.

"There's no pulse."


	56. Chapter 56

**I own no rights to the walking dead.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**I'm planing on doing a sequel for this story and just wanted to know if any of you liked the idea?**

**When I started writing this story Kitty was supposed to be the main character but I preferred Essie's character her and Daryl worked better. I hope you all like it.**

**Please review.**

* * *

**Chapter 56.**

People say when you're dying your life flashes before your eyes, that didn't happen with Essie first of all there was excruciating pain, then fear that was followed by sadness and then she felt cold and numb.

She was standing in a field it was lush and green, there was no fear no doubt, sunflowers grew and there was a warm breeze that carried a comforting smell with it. She wore a long white dress with nothing on her feet she curled her toes in to the lush grass, a lone tree stood on top of a hill it was covered in green leaves and beautiful delicate pink petals, she started walking towards it, she thought she heard voices people calling to her she stopped and turned but no one was there she carried on towards the tree the sun warming her skin.

As she reached the tree a small white rabbit appeared and jumped around her feet she laughed as it ran on down the hill, she followed the small creature and she heard them again, this time the voices were further away she was going to turn back but the rabbit was running between her feet and playfully running off so she followed.

An old stone church stood in the middle of the field, it was covered in moss and had ivy growing up the stone walls, the church bells started to ring, Essie moved forward making her way into the building it was cooler inside but not cold the solid stone floor felt nice on her naked feet, people sat on the pews their heads bent forward she knew the people, Rick, Daryl, Kitty, Merle, Glenn, all of them heads bent low paying no attention to her. At the end of altar an old woman stood.

"Grammy Pearl?" Essie slowly made her way to the old lady.

Grammy Pearl had a warm smile. "Child, you're too early."

Essie looked confused and when she turned the pews were empty her friends no longer filled them. Pearl took Essie's hand and started walking.

As they moved outside there was a small round table it had a crisp white table cloth on it and a tea tray laid on top, Pearl motioned for her to take a seat and poured tea into a fine china cup, Essie sat.

"I'm early for what?" Essie's eyes were following two small butterflies floating on the summer breeze, she'd never felt happier or calmer.

"For crossing over, you have a lot more to give and a lot more to learn."

Essie felt shocked is this what she was doing dying? "But I'm tired. I can't fight anymore I want to stay here."

"It doesn't matter, you need to carry on." Pearl was wiping tears from Essie's face.

"I want to go home. I want my mum!" She felt like a small child.

Essie heard laughter and turned her head, she saw her mum playing with Harmony the small girl was dancing, her brother sat on a picnic blanket with his girlfriend and baby Hunter was lying in a white mosses basket waving his hands and legs in the air. Essie ran to her mother her raven hair billowing behind her she hugged her tight taking in her smell.

"How?" she sobbed.

"We were getting over run and had no choice we had to end It." her mum had the same tanned skin as Essie but Kitty's gentle blue eyes. "We're safe and happy now don't be sad."

"Mum I don't want to go." tears rolled down her face.

Dylan gave her a friendly shove "You have to, you need to fight sis, you always fought for us, just one more time for all of us." He hugged her

She nodded and turned to find Pearl but she gone so had the table, she turned back her family were no longer there, it was getting colder and darker.

The rabbit had returned its snowy white body jumping around her legs, she followed once more, she heard yelling it sounded like a wounded animal it made Essie cover her ears. The grass was damp beneath her feet as she climbed the hill the tree had no leaves now and the rabbit jumped down the hill she followed and ended up on the edge of a cliff, she looked below the sea was wild and waves broke on the cliff face.

"What now?" She muttered then she heard the yelling again it made her heart break, what ever was making the noise was in serve pain, then she knew what she had to do, she stepped off the cliff letting her body tumble into the sea. Pain flashing through her body the warmness was replaced with a horrid coldness.

"We have a pulse." Was all she heard.

* * *

Essie body laid on the ground in an unnatural position, Daryl kneeling by his wife's body, Kitty frantically started CPR.

"Be careful." Meg timidly moved towards her "She may turn."

Daryl sat by his wife's side tears burning his eyes. "C'mon darlin! C'mon."

Kitty was still working on Essie and Merle dragged Daryl away as Rick started mouth to mouth.

"Be careful." Meg repeated

Daryl pushed away from Merles grip.

"Come on darlin come back t' me I need ya, y' know I need ya." Tears rolled down his face.

"NOOOOOO!" his cries sounded like a wounded animal.

Kitty stopped and held her sister hand tight and started sobbing.

"Try again!" Daryl pointed to his wife on the floor, Kitty shook her head.

Daryl knelt back down and started pushing on her chest nothing was happening. "NOOOOO!" he wailed again he put his head on her chest then he thumped her chest hard.

Kitty stopped sobbing "We've got a pulse!" she said shocked.


	57. Chapter 57

**Thank you all for your reviews I thought i'd just clear up the whole new story thing.**

**Emberka-2012 thank you so much for always reviewing my chapters I've loved it, the new story will still be about Daryl and Essie so I really hope you follow the new one.**

**greenpoint-original thanks for the reviews, I think I have one chapter after this, the story will then continue a few months (maybe a bit more) after the end of this story.**

**Thank you to all my other reviewers, when people send me comments it makes me work harder on a chapter.  
**

**The reason for starting a separate story was just because the idea of this story was Essie and Kitty trying to find their way home. The new story is going to be darker and faster, I will post a little bit of the first chapter at the very end of this story.**

**Any questions please ask, thanks again please review. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 57.**

Daryl carefully picked his wife up from the floor her body was limp, he moved quickly but carefully, as he reached the hole in the wall a reanimated Darla ran at, them Andrea picked up a metal pole from the ground and took her down Daryl nodded in thanks. He was followed by Kitty and Maggie in to the small medical room he placed her on to the white clean bed and looked down at her, Essie's tan skin looked pale she no longer had a warm glow around her she looked cold and empty. Kitty started the task of removing her sisters clothing Maggie was ready with syringes of painkillers, bandages and a drip.

"What blood type?" Maggie asked softly

"B positive." A small tear rolled down Kitty's cheek and landed on Essie's skin. Kitty regained herself. "If we need any it will be B positive."

Kitty was removing Essie's top when she noticed the damage to her sisters back, a mass of blistered skin ran the width and length of her back it started from the waistband of her jeans and ended just below her bra strap, bits of fabric from her top had got in to some of the burnt skin. She looked at Daryl whose face was pale; he was biting his fingers and pacing the room.

"I think you should wait outside." Kitty said to Daryl.

"Ain't going." He glared at Kitty. "I wanna be with her!"

Kitty nodded "Then come here and help, wash your hands first." Kitty pointed to a small sink in the corner of the room.

* * *

The room next door was silent apart from a slow ticking of an old grandfather clock.

"Someone needs to feed the children." Lori looked at Rick.

"I'll go." Carol nodded

"Me to." Andrea walked up to her. "But what do we say to Flora?"

Everyone fell silent again. "Say nothing." Rick ran his hands through his hair. "We can sort it out later."

The women left and again the room went silent. Glenn took his hat off he played with his thick black hair and caught Wills gaze.

"Has she always been like this?" Glenn asked.

Will smiled. "Yeah like a bloody cat she's got nine lives, she once fell out of a tree when she was drunk."

"Well she seems to have nine lives." Rick replied. "She's used at least four with us."

* * *

Essie was stable her body was bandage right up to her bust; Daryl had got one of his shirts and slipped it over the top of her body.

"What now?" he asked whilst rubbing his wife's pale face.

"We wait." Was her reply.

And wait they did, she didn't wake for two days when she opened her eyes it was for a less than a minute, Daryl ran to her.

"Hey darlin." he was holding her hand and stroking her hair. She looked into his eyes with a blank look; it was as if she didn't know him her eyes closed again.

Daryl's eyes welled up and he rubbed his nose with the back of his hand he picked up the chair he'd been siting on and chucked it across the room. He stormed out his rage building with every step. _"Don't she know me!"_ he thought. _"What if she forgets me?"_ he entered their room and looked around, he yelled out in rage he knocked the books of the shelf and then pulled the shelf off the wall, he swung the shelf destroying the whole room.

On day three Essie didn't wake she was she was stuck in her own thoughts.

_She was sitting on a swing in her backyard it was drizzling and cold but she couldn't get in the house it was locked and she didn't have a key._

_"You need to wake up child." _

_"Do you have nothing better to do than annoy me old woman!" Essie had no idea where the anger had come from, Pearl didn't seem to mind._

_"Let it out child, you need to move on leave this place you and your family need a safer place." The old lady sat on the swing next to her._

_"It's safe here." She said bluntly._

_"Not for long." The old woman got off the swing and walked over to a bush in the garden. "There is safety for you but not here." She bent down and picked up something._

_"The group won't leave and you made me leave that warm safe place to come back to this hell!" Essie screamed and Pearl turned to face her, she held a small white rabbit. _

_"The group will follow you and how can you be in hell when your world holds so many angels?" She handed the small rabbit to Essie._

By day four Daryl had pulled away from the group completely, he'd not bothered with anyone but his daughter who kept crying for either her mother or Essie. Carol approached Daryl.

"Why don't you take Flora to see Essie, you didn't visit her at all yesterday." Daryl looked at her with a nasty look in his eyes.

"Wha d' y' know." he moved towards Carol. "My wife woke up an' looked at me, she didn't know me!" he spat, Flora started crying and he picked the small girl up.

"Mama?" she whined, Daryl huffed and walked out with her in his arms. "Mama?"

"Ya mama's gone and ain't comin back." as soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it, the small girl wailed and screeched.

"EFFIE!" she was wiggling and started smacking Daryl's face.

He stopped outside the medical room he looked in, no one was inside Essie laid silently, he entered with the screaming girl and placed her gently beside Essie. Flora knelt by Essie's face looking down and her. Flora turned her face to Daryl she wore a look of confusion.

"Essie is sleeping baby girl she won't wake up." Flora poked and hit Essie's face.

"Daddy kiss." Daryl smiled wishing it was that simple, wishing he was Essie's prince and a kiss would wake her.

Just then Essie's eyes flickered she opened them and smiled. Daryl smiled back and Essie closed her eyes again.

The days continued pretty much the same people visiting Essie she'd open and close her eyes, Kitty said her body was fixing itself and the longer she slept the better.

* * *

When Essie woke up properly it was dark she was alone and she could hear rain drops hitting the window, her body still hurt and a bandage was still placed around the trunk of her body. She tried to sit up but pain flashed through her body, she gritted her teeth and pulled her body into a sitting position.

"Come on you can do this!" she mumbled to herself. "One...Two...Three." she pulled her body up of the bed, she grabbed her body she breathed deeply and started walking slowly, she held on to the walls as she moved not sure if the pain was letting up or if she was just adapting to it, she made her way to her room and quietly opened the door Daryl held his crossbow to her face and lowered it looking at her, she smiled and then her legs went.

Daryl dropped his crossbow and caught her, he gazed into her eyes they had never looked so beautiful. "Darlin you need rest." He placed her on the bed next to Flora and laid beside her, he was careful not to hurt her he played with her hair.

"I'm home." Essie smiled

"You are darlin, now sleep." He rubbed her hair covering her face in kisses.


	58. Chapter 58

**So this is it the final chapter to this story I hope you all enjoy. I just want to thank all my reviewers and readers.**

**6747 i'm glad you find it cute, sometimes a bit of cute is needed.**

**GypsyWitchBaby thanks as always for your review.**

**Emberka-2012 Thank you for reviewing all my chapters I can't wait for you to comment on the next story.**

**And thanks to everyone else who's commented on the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 58.**

Essie had a massive scar on her back from the burn, but she felt lucky to have gotten away with just that but she felt cold and the world now seemed hard and sharp, she was sitting in the garden thinking about the dreams she had when she was recovering, the group needed to leave. She closed her eyes and relaxed.

Daryl was watching Essie from the window it had been nearly a year since he'd married her and he still felt the same today as he did then.

"Hey Carol!" Daryl called as the woman was walking down the corridor, she stopped and he strode over to her. "Can y' take Flora t'night? I need sometime with Essie."

Carol smiled "Of course, how about I take her now, give you two the day together."

"Thanks" He smiled and nodded. "I'm just going out I'll be back soon."

* * *

The lab had slowly started to be rebuilt. The only problem now was that Meg had to work by lamp because there was no power what so ever. Kitty hadn't returned to the lab since the trouble, she couldn't bring herself to revisit the place she nearly lost her sister.

"A new batch of test subjects Meg; you want me to load them in?" Jack called down.

"Please, I'll log them all in tomorrow." she sighed she lost all her research and staring again was such a chore. She turned off the lamp and grabbed her papers. "Well time for bed." she sighed.

* * *

Essie had just had a shower and was getting fresh clothes on, Daryl walked in to their room and he looked down at her back, she didn't turn to face him she didn't feel the need to hide her body from him and he loved that about her. He walked towards her and ran his hand down her waist and moved behind her.

"Come with me darlin." he pulled her body close to his and pulled her butt tighter to him his hands resting on her hips.

"Where to?" she purred pushing in to him she could feel exactly what he wanted his hand moved from her hips and cupped her breast.

"Just put some clothes on before I change my mind." his rough hands fondling her she gave a moan and pulled away, she turned to him and kissed him.

She pulled on the rest of her clothes on quickly. "Ready babes." He took her by the hand and led her out the library.

Out in the yard Daryl's bike was waiting. "C'mon." he yanked her towards the bike he mounted it and she did the same wrapping her arms around his body, he drove off.

Daryl pulled up a small dirt path and they dismounted the bike, Essie's face was filled with confusion and excitement. He dragged her forward to a clearing and a smile spread across Essie's face. In the clearing stood a tent, a small fire pit burnt near by and the smell of cooking was in the air.

"Don't get all girly on me darlin, just wanna get my leg over with out bein' interrupted." Essie smiled at Daryl knowing that none of that was true.

"Well." She moved slowly and seductively towards him. "Maybe we should skip dinner." She winked and whilst slowly walking to the tent started shedding her clothes, Daryl's stood with wide eyes for a while and then quickly walked to the tent.

When he entered the tent Essie was laying on top of the thick warm blanket naked, Daryl found himself just staring he'd seen her naked before but she somehow looked different he couldn't explain.

"Need a hand with your clothes?" Essie asked making her way to her knees she started unbuckling his belt. He let her remove his clothes and then he grabbed her wrist tightly, he looked deep in it her eyes, they lacked a spark. He pushed her to the floor of the tent never breaking eye contact, never releasing his grip, Essie kissed him it was passionate and animal like, he released her wrists and explored her body with his rough hands, he made his way to her back feeling the huge scar Essie didn't pull away once, she just moaned with pleasure at the feel of him, he slipped his fingers inside her and she moaned in ecstasy, she needed this, she needed to feel something, she needed to feel anything. Daryl pulled his fingers out and moved his body over her he grabbed her face looking in to her eyes again, she tried to turn away from him but his strong hand held her in face in place. Daryl entered her and she groaned digging her nails in to the blanket beneath her Daryl kept eye contact at all times searching for something, his hand gripping tighter on her face as he moved deeper and faster inside her they both finished and Daryl moved off her and pulled a blanket over her.

"I'll get dinner." He kissed her and she smiled.

Outside Daryl looked at the stars starting to light up in the night sky. "What happened t' ya darlin?" He mumbled.

* * *

Meg was tired she'd been up all night trying to get her research back on track, she was in the lab counting the new walkers and logging them in, the dim light hurt her eyes. She picked up a snare pole and unlocked the door. "Crap" she mumbled "Forgot the right paper work. She locked the cage but the lock didn't click, as she left the walkers banged against the cage and the door swung open, walkers made their way to the foot of the basement steps and started to climb.

Meg returned and opened the door before she could scream her throat was torn out by a walker on the top step. They spread into the main entrance.

"Walkers loose!" Kim screamed moving the children from the children's book section to the back of the library.

People screamed soldiers started shooting.

"Lori!" Rick called, his wife and daughter were trapped by walkers downstairs and he couldn't get past the soldiers. The front door opened and Daryl and Essie entered they both looked stunned, Daryl heard Flora's cries and saw her Carol, Lori and Judith trapped.

"Flora!" Daryl yelled to Essie.

"Rick!" Essie yelled "Weapons!" Rick threw down some guns and the couple joined the fight.

Essie seemed to hold no fear getting close enough to sick a gun in a walker's mouth before shooting. The fight was over the walkers lifeless on the floor and Daryl held Flora close to him, Essie playing with her hair.

* * *

Jack didn't seem bothered by what unfolded that morning but Rick's group were shocked by it.

"We gotta leave." Will said hugging Kitty.

"But the kids." Lori looked at Rick.

"The kids will become walker food of we don't go!" Maggie added.

Essie was pacing the room Daryl was watching her she was like a caged tiger; she covered her ears as the argument carried on.

"STOP!" she yelled, everyone looked at her in complete shock. "Enough, we need to find a safer place and that's it!"

"But the kids!" Lori whined.

"They will be fine! Look I'm getting pissed off, I came back for you people I was happy and warm and I got pulled back because I have to be here!" She looked at Daryl his eyes gave away his hurt. Essie carried on. "I love you all to bits but you need to learn that as long as we're all together we are home, we can find somewhere but we need to leave."

The group were silent she'd never spoken about what happened to her before.

"Okay, we go." Rick agreed "I'll ask Jack for supplies and we will go."

Daryl followed Essie out. "What happened darlin?" He grabbed her hard.

"I died Daryl, I died and I was safe and warm, my family were there! All of them." Tears steamed down her face. "Now I don't know why I'm here."

"I do." he said gruffly "To keep the group t'gether, to keep me going an' t' make me a better man, now c'mon let's go pack.

* * *

Jack had been more than helpful he'd given the group gas for their cars and food to keep them going for a few months. He'd also given them the pick of the cars, Essie had picked a shiny jet black Hummer.

"You'll be missed." Jack shook hands with Rick.

"Thank you for letting us stay, we appreciate it." Rick said gratefully.

Daryl was sitting on his bike watching Essie get into the driver's seat of a black Hummer, Kitty was in the passenger's seat and she had put a child seat in the back and placed Flora in it. He smiled Daryl Dixon redneck trash had found a home.

The convoy pulled away led by Daryl's bike and Rick's car.

Kitty looked at Essie. "Should we try Fort Benning?" she asked, Essie glanced over at her sister.

"No, we can't go back only forward, this is our family now." Essie looked in the mirror Flora was sleeping peacefully.

"I guess that means we're home at last." Kitty smiled and enjoyed the drive.

* * *

**So as I promised here is a bit from the first chapter of my new story. I hope you all follow the next one.**

**Where angels fear to tread.**

**The room where he sat was dark, cold and dripping water was hitting the ground echoing all around him, he was tied to an old wooden chair and interrogated for hours on end. ****The door opened and a shaft of light hit him in eyes and he squinted the light burning his good eye, a tall man in a suit entered and stood with his hands in his pockets.**

**"Well aren't you and your group a pain in my side?" his Irish voice was smooth and low. "TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE!" his booming voice echoed around the room.**

**"Go find your Lucky Charms." Will growled **

**The man walked over to Will his black eyes burning in to him, he grab Wills blond curls and yanked his head back.**

**"Don't mess with me." he pulled out a Swiss army knife from his pocket flicking out the corkscrew. "I suggest you tell me unless you want to lose your good eye."**

**Will would never give up the group, this mad man would slaughter the men, what would happen to the women would be worse, and Christ knows what would become of the children.**


End file.
